The Gift
by CareyAlice1
Summary: It's Christmas and all Bella's daughter wants is for her to be happy with Santa's aka Edward's help can that wish come true. Will a rekindled love do just the trick or will the secret that Bella has being hiding for over four years tear it all apart.
1. Chapter 1 Meeting Santa

The Gift

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

Chapter 1 Meeting Santa

**BPOV**

"Come on mommy," my little girl said dragging me along behind her through the mall. "I can see him over by the gingerbread house."

"Carly," I said trying to slow her down. "Slow down he will still be there even if we take our time."

Christmas time in Seattle was sometimes a hassle. This was one of those times. I loved the Christmas season and the chill in the air that it brings. I love looking at all the Christmas lights, the smell of the fresh pine tree in the house, and the smell of cookies coming out of the oven. The one thing I dreaded was going out in public . Everyone seemed to loose the meaning of Christmas when it came to buying the newest toys or hottest electronics to date. Here we are in the mall trying to make it through the crowds to see Santa. As we made our way closer to Santa's village I couldn't help but smile at my little girl. She was so happy at this one moment in time. It had been a long and difficult year with the divorce and moving back to Forks.

"Alright," I said kneeling down to her eye level fixing her hair. "Be polite and smile real pretty."

"Okay mommy," she said getting in line.

I walked over to the exit side and waited for her to have her turn. I stared at all the happy families walking by and wishing. Wishing that I could give Carly the happy family she deserved . As she made her way up to Santa something caught my eye. Of course he had the white bread and rosey cheeks but what caught my attention were his eyes. They were the most brilliant emerald green color. I had only met one other person whose eyes where that color and that was many years ago.

"Bella," I heard someone from behind me say. "Bella Newton."

"Its Bella Swan," I said turning around to see who it was. Then I saw her, my best friend at on time dressed as one of Santa's helpers. "Alice!"

"It's true then you divorced that asshole," she said hugging me.

"Earlier this year," I said when she let me go. Alice hadn't changed one little bit since I saw her last a little over four years ago. She was still a little shorter than me and had that same black spiky hair do. There was one little difference with Alice she had a small baby bump showing through the elf outfit. "How are you?"

"Good," she said. "Helping out like we do every year. Where are you staying? What brings you out here?"

"During the divorce I moved into Charlie's old house since he lives in La Push with Sue," I started to say. When Charlie found out that I was getting a divorce he took his house off the market and gave it to me. Before I could say anything else I saw Carly jump off Santa's lap and come towards me. "I'm here so that this little one can see Santa."

"Bella," she gasped out kneeling down to get a better look at Carly. "She is gorgeous just like you. Good riddance that she didn't get any of Mike's features. How old are you princess?"

"I just turned four in September," she said holding up four fingers. We both couldn't help but laugh when she did this.

"Little elf," Santa said. "I need your help with the list."

"Coming Santa," she said. "I'm staying over at mom and dad's for a couple of weeks. We need to catch up big time."

"Will do," I told her hugging her goodbye. "Can you tell Alice bye."

"Bye Alice," Carly said waving.

As we walked out of the mall I couldn't help but have a strange feeling that Santa was someone that I knew. It couldn't be him last I heard he married the girl he broke up with me for and they lived happily in New York.

"So," I said trying to change the subject. "What did you ask for?"

"I can't tell you mommy," she said giggling.

"Why not," I said shocked.

"Then Santa won't get it for me," she said before going to sleep.

While I drove back to Forks I couldn't get Santa's damn green eyes out of my head.

**EPOV**

"Damn it Edward," I heard Alice say. "Could you be just a little jolly here for the kids."

Why did there have to be an emergency at the hospital today? Dad was the one who was supposed to be playing Santa not me. But no! Here I seat in this damn Santa suit that could give me a heat stroke and listen to kids talk about what toys they wanted there parents to buy.

"Alice," I said while the next kid came up. "How much longer?"

"One more hour Scrooge," she smarted off.

"Merry Christmas," I said as the little boy sat down on my lap. "What would you like this year?"

As he started mumbling off the top toys of the year something caught my eye. Over at the entrance was a little girl with her mother. She the little girl had brown hair with bronze highlights and looked as if she could be four years old. It wasn't the little girl that caught my attention it was her mother. She had her back towards me but she had long brown hair with loose curls down her back. No it couldn't be her, she was happily married to an asshole. When she stood up and faced me I couldn't believe it. It was her but she wasn't the same. She looked sad, and depressed forcing a smile on her face. One thing didn't change in my opinion, it was her melt chocolate brown eyes that made me weak at the knees. She walked over towards the exit watching as the little girl came up.

"Hi," I said as my older brother Emmett helped her up on my lap. ""What's your name princess?"

"Carly Esme Swan," she said smiling proudly. She had my mother's name as her middle name. That alone took my breath away as I took a quick glance over at her. I could see that Alice was talking to her.

"That is a beautiful name Carly," I said to her. "What would you like for Christmas this year?"

"I want," she started to say.

"You can have anything you want," I told her playing the part up real big. "I am Santa and I have all the magic in the world to make your Christmas wish come true."

"I want my mommy to be happy," she said taking a breath.

"Why isn't your mommy happy," I said thanking her for opening the door.

"She is always sad," she said. I had to know what was going on with Bella.

"Carly," I said looking at her after thinking for a minute. "I promise to make sure that your mommy is happy."

"Thank you Santa," she said hugging me.

"You can't tell your mommy," I said. "This is between Santa and you. Pinkie promise."

"Pinkie promise," she said grabbing my pinkie with hers. After she let go she hugged me one more time and whispered in my ear. "Thank you Santa. I love you."

Emmett helped her off my lap and we both watched her walk back over to Bella and Alice.

"Dude," Emmett said. "Was that Bells little girl?"

"Apparently so," I answered. "Do you know what she meant with her Christmas wish?"

"No way," he answered. "That's the most interaction I've seen you have with a child all day. What the hell dude?"

"There was just something about her," I said still watching them. "She's different then all the other kids I've seen today."

I needed to get Alice back over here and talk to her. I'm sure that she had the inside scoop with what happened to Bella.

"Little elf," I yelled at her making something up real fast. "I need your help with the list."

"Coming Santa," she yelled back telling Bella and Carly goodbye.

As I watched her walk towards me I had a thousand questions going through my head.

"What," she said crossing her arms at me. I knew not to take it personal, it was just the hormones talking.

"How is Bella," I asked her.

"It's none of your damn business," she barked out. For a small person she can be vicious sometimes.

"Alice," I said standing up. "I know that there is something going on. It's written all over her, and Carly said that she wasn't happy."

"If you weren't the ass that ended the one good thing you had," she said turning around to leave. "Then maybe I would tell you."

She didn't give me a chance to respond she walked away leaving me alone in Santa's village to think things over. I did break her heart a little over four years ago, got married for all the wrong reasons to someone else, and divorced quickly afterwards.

I made Carly a promise that her mommy would be happy. I will be damned if I didn't make her Christmas wish come true.

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2 Sugar Cookies

The Gift

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

Chapter 2 Sugar Cookies

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning early because Charlie was bringing a tree over. I tried to tell him that there was still plenty of time, but he wouldn't have any of it. So after I spent an hour and a half rearranging the furniture I started cooking breakfast.

"Bells," I heard Charlie say coming through the front door.

"In the kitchen dad," I yelled taking the eggs off the stove. I knew better than to call him Charlie to his face.

"How are you today," he asked taking a seat at the table.

"We're good," I responded knowing that I also included Carly in and handing him his plate.

"Paw paw," Carly said walking into the kitchen still in her pj's and her wild hair. She caught his attention before he could say anything else to me.

"There's my little princess," he said grabbing her up in a hug. "Are you going to help me with the tree?"

"Your funny Paw paw," she said laughing. "I'm too little to help you."

"Let your Paw paw eat so he can get the tree in and get to work," I said putting her plate on the table.

The rest of the morning went smooth as we both sat and watched Charlie wrestle with the tree. It felt like old times watching him try to put it up. The Christmas's that I spent with Mike were rather bland. He never allowed a real tree because of the mess the pine needles caused. After about thirty minutes Charlie finally won the battle with the tree.

"Do you need any decorations," he asked me before leaving.

"No dad," I said trying to remember where they were located.

"They should still be in the attic," he said basically answering my unvoiced question as I followed him outside.

"Thanks," I said hugging him. "Be careful!"

"Always am," he said as he walked to his cruiser.

When I walked back into the house I found Carly in her room playing so I headed into the kitchen to make a batch of sugar cookies. I had gotten lost in my own little world when I heard a knock at the door. Shutting the oven door, I grabbed the nearest towel and headed out of the kitchen towards the front door.

"Coming," I yelled wiping my hands off on the towel. I wasn't expecting anyone today, so I wondered who this could be. When I opened the door I was surprised to see who was at the door. "Alice!"

"Bella," she said hugging me. When she let me go I noticed someone else with her. She was tall, skinny, and had long blonde hair. She could have passed as a super model if you ask me. "This is Emmett's wife Rosalie. Rose this is our Bella. Where's Carly?"

"She's in her room playing," I said motioning them to come in. "It's nice to meet you Rosalie."

"Please call me Rose," she said. "It's nice to finally meet you. I feel like I already know you. Emmett and the rest of the Cullens have told me so much about you."

"Hopefully all good things," I said looking questionable at Alice. "Please come into the kithen, I'm making sugar cookies."

"Bella's famous sugar cookies," Alice said with joy. "I've missed having them and you around. Can Carly help us decorate them?"

"Slow down pixie," I said trying not to laugh. "Of course she can help that is her favorite part."

As we cut out all the different shapes and laid them out on the sheet to bake we caught up. I learned that Alice was happily married to Rose's brother Jasper. That her and Jasper would be having the first grandchild or so they all thought in five months. Rose met Emmett at Jasper and Alice's wedding and have been married for a little over a year. It felt really good to have my best friend back and catch up the majority of the afternoon. We avoided the subject of Edward because I think Alice could sense that I wasn't ready to talk about him yet. Hell! It's been over four years going on five that I've seen him, but still I was glad that she respected me in that aspect.

"Carly," I yelled from the kitchen as I got all the frosting out. I heard no answer and it was still quiet. "Carly!"

"Maybe she is asleep," Alice said speaking up.

"No she's not," I said with a smirk. "Watch this. Carly Esme Swan if you want to help decorate cookies come on."

"Esme," Rose said.

"Swan," Alice gasped.

"Yes," I said as she bounced into the kitchen. "I'll explain it later. You remember Alice and this is Rose."

"Hi," she said taking a set in between both of them.

"She is so precious Bella," Rose said. "She is almost a miniature you, but with hints of someone else that I know."

"Thanks," I said cutting her off. Surely she wouldn't have been able to pick out his features in her. She just met Carly less than a minute ago. For the next hour we sat at the table decorating all the cookies that we baked. Carly got along with Alice and Rose with ease and it made me happy.

"Bella," Alice said as we cleaned up the kitchen. Carly took Rose upstairs to show her, her room and all her toys. "Mom wants you and Carly to come over for dinner tonight."

"Really Alice," I said wiping the counters off. "I don't know about this."

"Mom really wants to see you," she said basically begging. "Plus you could bring a bunch of your cookies for dad and Emmett I know that they have missed you as well."

"Okay," I said giving into her begging. "We'll go. Let me go and get Carly ready."

"You don't have to," Alice said with a smirk. "Rose is getting her dressed as we speak."

"Alice, you sneaky little pixie" I said. "What if I would have said no?"

"I would have sent Carly in here to beg," she responded grabbing a dish to put the cookies in.

"You don't fight fair," I said laughing.

"I know Jasper tells me the same thing all the time," she said laughing with me. "You go and get ready to go. I'll box up some cookies to go."

I walked out of the kitchen and headed upstairs to change. Before walking into my room I stopped at Carly's door and listened for a minute.

"Rose," Carly said. "Are these people nicer than Mr. and Mrs. Newton?"

"Of course they are sweetie," Rose told her reassuring. "They are going to love you and your mommy."

I left and walked into my room with the secret that I have been hiding and eating at me from the inside trying to get out. Nobody could ever know the truth about the secret I was hiding. If I had it my way it would never get out at all.

**EPOV**

I talked dad into letting me work ,for him again at Santa's village this morning. He was happy to pass some of the tradition off onto to me. I was glad that he was proud of me again compared to when he wasn't proud of me at all. Alice and Rose both managed getting out of helping at Santa's village today. They said that they had plans to go and see someone who needed some help. Dad fell for it of course, he always does. Alice was his baby girl, Emmett was his oldest son, and I on the other hand was the middle child. It didn't completely bother me that they weren't coming. It just meant that I would be with the guys for the day and we always had fun together. Our shift went by rather quickly and we were home before we knew it.

"Smells good in here mom," I said walking into the kitchen. She was over by the stove watching the pasta boil.

"How was your day," she asked turning around to face me.

"It was okay I guess," I said noticing all the extra food that she was cooking. There were plates with vegetables, bowls of lettuce, a couple of loafs of bread, and a few other items sitting on the counter. "Mom I know that Emmett is a big boy and still growing. There is an awful lot of food here for seven people."

"Nine," she said correcting me. "Nine people are eating dinner tonight. Alice and Rose have been over at Bella's all day."

"So," I said acting like a smartass that's where the pixie and model went. "Where do you get two extra people?"

"Bella and Carly," she said turning her attention back to the pasta. "I just got off the phone with Alice. They will be here in an hour with Bella's famous sugar cookies."

"Mom," I responded trying to get her attention. "We haven't spoken since New Year's Eve when I broke her heart, and then a month later she marries that dumb-ass Mike Newton. I don't think that this will be a good idea."

"Not my problem," she said sternly. "Your farther and I have always loved Bella like she was our daughter after Renee left. It's not my fault you broke her heart and she ran to the first guy who paid any attention to her. Do you understand me young man."

"Yes mom," I said defeated. I'm almost twenty-five years old and she can still chew my ass out.

"I expect that you will be on your best behavior to her and Carly while they are here," she said while pointing her wooden spoon at me. "Do I make my self clear or do I have to get your father involved."

"Yes mom I will be on my best behavior while they are here," I said knowing that she was right. "I'm going to go and take a shower before dinner."

"Okay," she said going back to the stove.

As I walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs towards my room I couldn't help but feel a little bit giddy inside. I would be able to start making Carly's Christmas wish come true tonight. I know that it won't be easy but I have three weeks until Christmas to make it happen for her and especially for me. 

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3 In the Kitchen

The Gift

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

Chapter 3 In the kitchen

**BPOV**

Walking into the house I noticed that it hadn't changed at all. Carlisle and Esme always wanted there guests to feel as if they were a part of the family. I took off our jackets and hung them up in the coat closet.

"Come on," Alice said to me while she grabbed a hold of Carly's hand. "Mom's probably in the kitchen."

"When is she never in the kitchen," I answered her. When Alice heard this she couldn't help but laugh knowing that I was right.

Whenever I would come over I could always find her in the kitchen either baking or cooking. After Renee left when I was nine to live the life of a teenager because it was too hard in her opinion to raise a family.. Some mother she was. Esme was more a mother to me than Renee ever was. She was the one who taught me everything I know about cooking and baking.

"Carly," Alice said stopping in the middle of the hallway and bending down to her eye level. "Why don't we go find Jasper so that are mommies can talk."

"Okay," she said and then a puzzled expression came across her face. "Who's Asper?"

"You'll need a few minutes with mom," she said over her shoulder leading Carly back down the hall.

"Thank you," I replied continuing onto the kitchen.

I could hear the sweet sounds of Christmas music playing when I walked in. She hadn't changed at all either. She still had that motherly love radiating off of her.

"Esme," I said speaking up at a minute or two passed.

"Bella," she said turning around. She put the pot down that she had in her hand before hugging me tight. "Welcome home sweetheart."

"Thank you but I don't know about the home part," I whispered still hugging her.

"That is nonsense," she said stepping back. "This has and will always be your home too. Do you hear me?"

"Yes Esme," I said laughing just a little.

"Where is your little girl," she asked looking behind me. "Alice wouldn't stop talking about her yesterday when she got home. Personally I can't wait to meet her."

"Alice took her to find Jasper," I answered.

"How are you," she asked going back to the stove.

"I'm good," I answered putting an apron on and walking to the stove.

"Charlie told us about the divorce," she said. "I had to threaten him and Carlisle. They both wanted to drive to Seattle with their shot guns loaded."

"I'm just glad that's it over," I said lifting a lid off a pot to see that it was sauce. "Pasta night."

"Of course," she said draining one of pots full of noodles. "It is your favorite."

"Excuse me ladies," Carlisle said coming into the kitchen. When I turned around I saw that he had Carly hanging her upside down in his arms. "I've seem to have found a tickle monster roaming about in my house."

"I'll take that," I said laughing and taking her out of Carlisle's arms. "I thought that you were with Alice."

"That's my fault Bella," Carlisle said speaking up. "Alice introduced us, and I told her to leave Carly with me. Isn't that right Carlybug."

"Yep," she said, but it's what she said next that shocked me the most. "That's what happen mommy. Then poppy started tickling me."

"Poppy," I said shocked. "Carlisle she doesn't have to call you that."

"Bella," he said coming closer to me. "I love you like you are one of my very own. Carly is a part of you and I want her to call me that. Plus it will give me some practice when it comes to spoiling Alice's child."

"Okay," I said hugging him. "Esme, I want you to meet someone."

I took Carly by the hand and lead her back over to the stove. Esme wiped her hands off on a towel before bending down to her level.

"You are even prettier then Alice said," she said moving a stray hair behind Carly's ear. "Why don't you call me grammy."

Carly looked up at me almost as if she was asking me if it was okay to call Esme that. I nodded at her and the biggest smile came across her face.

"Thank you grammy," she said hugging Esme. It looked as if Esme was going to cry.

"I'll be right back," I tried to say not getting choked up by what just happened. "I left the cookies on the table in the hallway."

"Go right on," Esme said reassuring. "We'll keep an eye out for Carly."

I walked out of the kitchen and headed for the table. It felt so good to be back here. For the first time in many years I was actually happy. Carlisle and Esme were like my second set of parents and I had to admit that I missed them so much. I grabbed the dish off the table and turned around quickly. As I turned I hit something hard. Thankfully whoever it was caught me from falling backwards.

"Thank you," I said still looking at the ground.

"Bella," he said. Oh shit! It was Edward. I didn't have to look up to know that it was him. I knew that soft velvet voice anywhere that it was him. I looked up and sure enough it was him. He still had his sex bronze hair that I loved, and his eyes were still the most brilliant color of emerald green to back my knees go weak.

"Mr. Cullen," I said coldly. There was still a part of me that was still pissed at him for what he did to me. I looked down to see that he still had my arms so that I wouldn't fall. I noticed that he was wasn't wearing a wedding band and it looked as if he hadn't had one for a while.

"Please Bella," he said letting my arms go. "I have to say…"

"Mommy help me," I heard Carly scream cutting Edward off.

I hurried back to the kitchen with a thousand different situations going through my head. When I made it to the kitchen I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw what was going on. Standing in the middle of the floor was Emmett holding Carly upside down tickling her. When he saw me a devilish grin appeared on his face.

"Ms. Swan," he said.

"Dr. Evil," I said trying not to laugh. I couldn't believe that he remembered the game we used to play when I made cookies for Edward.

"Give me the cookies and the Carlybug goes free," he said with an evil laugh.

"Emmie stop," Carly said as he tickled her some more.

"Carlybug first then cookies," I said with a smirk.

"Okay," he said putting Carly down. I handed him the cookies and checked on Carly.

"Are you okay," I said wiping some tears off of her face.

"Yes mommy," she said grinning. "Emmie is silly. I like him."

"Bells," Emmett said coming behind me and picking me up. "I've missed you."

Before I could say anything else Esme told us that dinner was ready. I took Carly over to the sink and had her wash her hands as everyone else left.

"Mommy," she said while she washed her hands.

"Yes sweetie," I replied reaching for a towel.

"I like them more than Newton's and Mike," she said with a smile.

"Me too baby," I said drying her hands and knowing that she was a hundred percent right about that.

**EPOV**

_"__Please don't do this Edward," she cried to me. _

_ It was New Years Eve almost five years ago, I had to end my life with Bella. I never wanted to do it, but I had to protect my family. We were both going to different college's and loving our Christmas break together up until that morning. That morning my world fell apart._

_ "I'm sorry," I said sternly. "I don't love you anymore. I'm in love with Tanya. "_

_ "How," was all she could say with tears streaming down her face._

_ "Edward darling," Tanya said coming into dad's office wearing a short black dress. "It's time to make our big announcement."_

_ "Announcement," Bella said through her tears_

_ "I'm marrying Tanya," I said. I hated this. I hated hurting the one person that I truly loved. It was tearing me apart on the inside. It was supposed to be Bella that I was marrying. I was going to propose to her tonight at midnight._

_ "Edward please tell me why," she begged._

_ "He's no longer Edward to you," Tanya spat out. "It's Mr. Cullen from now on."_

_ I walked over to Tanya and put my arm around her waist. When Bella saw this she ran past me and out of the house. _

The last that I had heard was that she married Mike Newton a few weeks later and moved to Seattle. Personally I hadn't seen her since that night up until yesterday at Santa's Village. Even then I had to see her as a married woman.

I was walking out of my room when I bumped into Alice.

"Slow down pixie," I said catching her by the arm. "Where's the fire?"

"There's no fire," she said with a grin on her face.

"What's going on," I said with a puzzled expression. Before I could say anything I heard a child's laughter downstairs. "Who was that?"

"Didn't mom tell you," she said as the grin was falling off her face. "Bella and Carly are over here for dinner tonight. Dad's got Carly in the living room playing."

"Where is she," I asked her. She knew exactly who I was talking about.

"In the kitchen with mom," she said walking towards her room.

I headed down the stairs but stopped outside of the living room before heading into the kitchen. There backs were towards me as I watched them. I hadn't seen dad act like this since Alice was a little girl. He was crawling around the floor chasing Carly. When he finally caught her, he started to tickle her. I couldn't help but smile at the picture in front if me.

"Poppy," I heard Carly say. Why was she calling him poppy? "That tickles."

I turned around and headed back down towards the kitchen. I didn't go in there either knowing that I would probably upset Bella and she would leave. I just stood there and listened to their conversation.

"Charlie told us about the divorce," mom said. What the hell! She is divorced from that son of a bitch. "I had to threaten him and Carlisle. They both wanted to drive to Seattle with their shot guns loaded."

"I'm just glad that's it over," I heard her say. What happened? Did that asshole hurt her? Did he hurt Carly?

I had to move away from the door, away from the kitchen, and to get some air. I couldn't handle not knowing what was going on with her. I saw dad coming my way holding an upside down Carly heading into the kitchen. I smiled at them and went into the living room. Could this be happening? Am I really going to be given a second chance with her? Would she open her heart back up to me after shattering it? I would do anything for that chance. I walked over to one of the windows in the living room and looked out. There was a light snow falling outside. I saw something move out in the hallway from the corner of my eye. I walked out into the hallway and was hit by Bella when she turned around.

I grabbed her by the arms to keep her from falling backwards.

"Thank you," she said still looking at the ground.

"Bella," I said. I could smell the strawberry shampoo that she used. Some things never changed with her, and I loved it. I let her scent attack me and awaken feelings that I missed. She raised her head to see that it was me that had her.

"Mr. Cullen," she said coldly. I remembered that Tanya said that she could no longer call me Edward. I hated that woman with every bone in my body. I wanted to hear her say my name. I wanted to have her in my arms. I wanted to take her pain, sorrow, and sadness away.

"Please Bella," I said letting her arms go. "I have to say…"

"Mommy help me," I heard Carly scream cutting me off.

She took off down the hall hurrying to the kitchen and I followed behind her. I hoped that everything was okay. When I made it to the kitchen I stopped dead in my tracks behind her, when I saw what was going on. Standing in the middle of the floor was Emmett holding Carly upside down tickling her. When he saw Bella a devilish grin appeared on his face.

"Ms. Swan," he said.

"Dr. Evil," she said trying not to laugh. I had to admit this was going to be funny. I couldn't believe that he remembered the game they used to play when she made cookies for me. There is just one difference this time around the cookies aren't just for me. Hell she may not want me to have any at all.

"Give me the cookies and the Carlybug goes free," he said with an evil laugh.

"Emmie stop," Carly said as he tickled her some more.

"Carlybug first then cookies," she said with a smirk in her voice.

"Okay," he said putting Carly down. She handed him the cookies and she checked on Carly.

"Are you okay," she said wiping some tears off of her face. She had been laughing so hard that she had tears running down her face.

"Yes mommy," she said grinning. "Emmie is silly. I like him."

"Bells," Emmett said coming behind her and picking her up. "I've missed you."

Before she could say anything else Esme told us that dinner was ready. She took Carly over to the sink and had her wash her hands. While she did that dad, Emmett, and myself left the kitchen and headed towards the dinning room. I stopped outside the kitchen door when I heard Carly speak up.

"Mommy," she said while she washed her hands.

"Yes sweetie," I hear Bella reply.

"I like them more than Newton's and Mike," Carly said. What did she mean by the Newton's and Mike. Why wouldn't she call him daddy? There was something strange going on here, and I needed to find out what it is.

"Me too baby," Bella said with a longing in her voice. A longing that sounded almost like hope.

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Dishes

The Gift

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

**Chapter 4 Dishes**

**BPOV**

_"Hey handsome," I said when I walked into his dad's office that fateful New Year's Eve night. He didn't say anything at all to me and that was strange. "Sweetheart what's the matter."_

_ "We can't do this anymore," he said with no emotion and a blackness in his eyes. What is going on? Everything was great this morning when I headed back to Charlie's after staying the night._

_ "What do you mean," I said as the tears started to fall._

_ "I don't want to be with you anymore," he said taking a deep breath. "I need to stop listening to my young naïve heart and what it says to do. I need to do things that are smart and will benefit me in the long run."_

Walking into the dinning room I noticed that the two only vacant seats at the table were between Alice and Edward.

"Carlybug," I heard Alice say. I couldn't believe that they had come up with a nickname for her so quick and she responded so easily to it. "Will you sit beside me?"

"Yesss," she answered skipping over to the seat beside Alice. Just great I had to sit beside Edward. How could my evening get any better.

Taking my seat beside Edward I tried to ignore him. In the long run I can't do that to him. So I gave him a small smile when I looked over at him. He cleared his throat as if he wanted to say something to me, but Carlisle cut him off by standing up at the end of the table.

"We have a lot to be thankful for this holiday season," he said looking over at me and Carly. "One of those things is the fact that we have Bella back in our family. Let's not forget the addition of Carly to the family as well."

After he sat back down everyone started to fix their plates. I reached to get Carly's plate when Alice stopped me.

"I'll do it Bella," she said taking the plate. "I need to practice taking care of a child. Carly can be my doll that helps teach me all I need to know."

"Sure Alice," I said trying not to laugh as Carly told her what she would eat.

The rest of dinner went off without a problem. I couldn't help but laugh when Rose smacked Emmett upside the back of his head a few times. I never imagined a twenty-eight year old trying to act worse than a three year old at the table. He would chew his food up and stick his tongue out to show Carly the chewed up food. Wait a minute I am talking about Emmett though. Never mind then he is acting perfectly normal by all means. Edward and I didn't speak to each other during dinner. What was I supposed to say to him? How is the weather? Where is your bitch of a wife?

After we all ate Carly wanted to spend some more time with Alice and Rose. I agreed but told her that we couldn't stay long because of the snow that was falling. The three of them headed upstairs, and it worried me just a little. The one thing I didn't need was a miniature Alice, and I had the feeling that was going to happen. That would be okay as long as Alice would be the one taking her shopping and spending hours in a store. I walked into the kitchen and put the apron back that I laid on the counter walking towards the sink.

"Bella," I heard Esme say sternly. "You do not have to do the dishes."

"It's the least I could do," I responded putting a stack of dishes in the hot soapy water. "What is it that you taught me?"

"You are a guest tonight," she said picking up the sponge. I shook my head in disagreement. "Since you are going to be stubborn like always at least let me dry the dishes."

"Fine," I answered her. She taught me that in her household if you were grateful for the meal then you should help clean up the kitchen afterwards. She grabbed a towel out of the drawer and stood beside of me.

"Earlier you said that you were glad that it was all over," she asked drying off the glasses I just washed. "Did he ever hurt you or Carly?'

"No," I said quickly. "He never laid a hand on either of us."

"Thank havens," she said taking a deep breath. "If he had then I would have let them go with shot guns loaded."

"I wouldn't have gone against you," I said as we both laughed.

"Were you ever happy dear," she asked getting quiet.

"To be completely honest," I said taking a deep breath. I could feel the tears starting to form in my eyes. "The only time I was ever happy was when I was interacting with Carly. Other then that I was never happy. I regret getting married for all the wrong reasons."

"It's alright," she said as tears started to fall. "We all do crazy things in our lives."

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this," I said with tears steadily falling. "Growing up I used to wish that I could have what you and Carlisle have. Find that perfect person for me and be able to share everything and have that happy family together. I've learned that wishes don't come true."

"It is Christmas," she said rubbing my back trying to calm me down. "You know what they all say. It's the season that all wishes come true."

"I don't," I was saying when I was interrupted.

"The dinning room is make to perfection mom," Edward said walking into the kitchen. The last thing I needed was for him to see me like this. "Bad timing on part I guess."

"No," she said handing him the towel. "I'm going to go check on your dad. Will you help Bella with the drying?"

"Of course," he said. I looked over at her and she smiled back at me. Was this her attempt to get us to talk? I quickly wiped off my face with the apron and went back to washing. He came and stood beside me picking up one of the plates that I had just washed.

A few minutes went by and neither one of us had spoken a word to each other. It looked as if Esme's plan was going to backfire on her. That was until I heard.

"Shit," I heard him say dropping a knife on the floor.

"What happened," I said turning to him. I could see blood droplets hitting the floor.

"It's nothing," he said wrapping his hand up with the towel. "I just cut my hand that's all."

"Let me see," I said drying my hands off. He wouldn't so I grabbed his hand bringing him closer to me. I took the towel off to see that he cut him self pretty good. It didn't need stitches but it was still a good cut. "Damn it Edward. It's nothing my ass."

"You'll pass out," he said jerking his hand away from mine.

"No I won't," I said opening the cabinet door under the sink. I knew that Esme kept a first aid kit under there. Sure back in the day I would have passed out at the site of blood but things change. "I've been able to control it since Carly was born. Now sit your ass down."

"Okay," he said smirking taking a seat at the table.

"This is going to sting," I said getting the peroxide out to clean the wound.

"Carly seems like a special little girl," he said.

"She is," I said cleaning the cut and watching him flinch. "She is everything to me."

"Bella," he said while I wrapped his hand. "I'm so sorry."

"Please don't," I said stopping him from saying anymore. I put the final piece of tape on his hand and started to clean up the mess before anything else was said.

"You at least called me Edward," he said with a chuckle.

"It just slipped out," I answered putting the kit back under the sink.

"Let it slip out again," he basically pleaded. "Call me Edward again. Mr. Cullen makes me sound like an old man."

I didn't say anything in return to him, because I was too busy looking out the window. I noticed that the snow was starting to fall faster and harder then earlier.

"Carly," I yelled. "We need to leave now."

"Bella," I heard Carlisle say. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," I answered. I saw Carly and Rose bounce down the stairs heading to the coat closet. "Where's Alice? She's supposed to drive us home."

"Jasper won't let her," Rose said zipping Carly's jacket up. "He says that the snow is falling to fast. Emmett's already in a sugar coma from the cookies, and Carlisle has a conference call in ten minutes."

"Why don't you and Carly stay the night," Esme said.

"I would love to," I said. "I can't not this time."

How was I going to get home? I knew that I should've drove my own car. But no! Alice wouldn't hear any of it.

"I'll take you," Edward said speaking up behind me. "It's the least I could do for you. Since you bandaged up my hand."

"Okay," I said watching Carly tell everyone bye.

What in the hell have I gotten myself into now?

**EPOV**

Walking into the dinning room I sat down in my usual seat leaving two empty between Alice and myself. That would only lead up to two things. Either Carly or Bella was going to sit down beside me. Not long after I walked in I saw the two of them come in, and she looked disappointed when she saw where the chairs located.

"Carlybug," I heard Alice say. "Will you sit beside me?"

"Yesss," she answered skipping over to the seat beside Alice. Wonderful Bella was going to sit down beside me. How much better could my night get.

As she sat down she looked over at me and gave me a small smile. I cleared my throat as if I wanted to say something to her, but Carlisle cut me off by standing up at the end of the table.

"We have a lot to be thankful for this holiday season," he said looking over at Bella and Carly. "One of those things is the fact that we have Bella back in our family. Let's not forget the addition of Carly to the family as well."

After he sat back down everyone started to fix their plates. She reached to get Carly's plate when Alice stopped her.

"I'll do it Bella," she said taking the plate. "I need to practice taking care of a child. Carly can be my doll that helps teach me all I need to know."

"Sure Alice," Bella said trying not to laugh as Carly told Alice what she would eat.

The rest of dinner went off without a problem. I couldn't help but laugh when Rose smacked Emmett upside the back of his head a few times. I never imagined a twenty-eight year old trying to act worse than a three year old at the table. Bella and I didn't speak to each other. What was I going to say? How is divorced life? Why doesn't Carly call Mike daddy? Did I tell you I'm divorced as well.

When everyone cleared out the dinning room I old mom to go to the kitchen. I was going to put the dinning room back in order and clean it up. I couldn't help but think about her. She has always been on my mind since the night. I stacked up the remaining dishes, wiped the table off, and pushed the chairs back under the table before leaving. I headed back to kitchen but stopped at the doorway listening to mom and Bella speak.

"Earlier you said that you were glad that it was all over," I heard mom ask her. "Did he ever hurt you or Carly?'

"No," Bella said quickly. "He never laid a hand on either of us."

"Thank havens," mom said taking a deep breath. "If he had then I would have let them go with shot guns loaded."

"I wouldn't have gone against you," Bella said as they both laughed. It looks like Mike would be living another day. If he had touched either one of them he wouldn't have had to worry about our dads. He would have to be worried about me killing him.

"Were you ever happy dear," mom asked.

"To be completely honest," she said with a long pause before she spoke again. "The only time I was ever happy was when I was interacting with Carly. Other then that I was never happy. I regret getting married for all the wrong reasons."

"It's alright," mom said as I heard Bella cry. "We all do crazy things in our lives."

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this," Bella said as I could almost hear the tears steadily falling. "Growing up I used to wish that I could have what you and Carlisle have. Find that perfect person for me and be able to share everything and have that happy family together. I've learned that wishes don't come true."

Didn't she understand that I wanted all of that too. I wanted all of that with her not Tanya. I had to protect my family.

"It is Christmas," mom said and with that I needed to walk into the kitchen. "You know what they all say. It's the season that all wishes come true."

"I don't," Bella was saying when I interrupted her.

"The dinning room is make to perfection mom," I said walking into the kitchen. I looked over at Bella and could tell that yes she had been crying. "Bad timing on part I guess."

"No," mom said handing me the towel. "I'm going to go check on your dad. Will you help Bella with the drying?"

"Of course," I said. I looked over at her and she smiled back at me. Was this her attempt to get us to talk? She quickly wiped off her face with the apron and went back to washing. I came and stood beside her picking up one of the plates that she had just washed.

A few minutes went by and neither one of us had spoken a word to each other. It looked as if Esme's plan was going to backfire on her. I really needed to talk to her. I need her to say something to me. I took the chance when I saw a knife in the sink. Acting like I was washing it I cut my hand on it.

"Shit," I said dropping the knife on the floor.

"What happened," she said turning to me. I could see blood droplets hitting the floor when I looked down.

"It's nothing," I said wrapping my hand up with the towel. "I just cut my hand that's all."

"Let me see," she said drying her hands off. I wouldn't so she grabbed my hand bringing me closer to her. She took the towel off to see that I cut myself pretty good. It didn't need stitches but it was still a good cut. "Damn it Edward. It's nothing my ass."

"You'll pass out," I said jerking my hand away from hers. I remembered that whenever she caught the smell of blood let alone see it she would pass out.

"No I won't," she said opening the cabinet door under the sink. I knew that Esme kept a first aid kit under there. "I've been able to control it since Carly was born. Now sit your ass down."

"Okay," I said smirking taking a seat at the table.

"This is going to sting," she said getting the peroxide out to clean the wound.

"Carly seems like a special little girl," I said.

"She is," she said cleaning the cut and watching me flinch. "She is everything to me."

"Bella," I said while she wrapped my hand. I had to say at least one thing to her. "I'm so sorry."

"Please don't," she said stopping me from saying anymore. She put the final piece of tape on my hand and started to clean up the mess before anything else was said.

"You at least called me Edward," I said with a chuckle.

"It just slipped out," she answered putting the kit back under the sink.

"Let it slip out again," I basically pleaded. I loved the way it sounded when she said it. "Call me Edward again. Mr. Cullen makes me sound like an old man."

She didn't say anything in return to me, she was too busy looking out the window. I myself noticed that the snow was starting to fall faster and harder then earlier.

"Carly," she yelled leaving the litchen. "We need to leave now."

"Bella," I heard Carlisle say. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she answered. I made my way to the hallway and saw Carly and Rose bounce down the stairs heading to the coat closet. "Where's Alice? She's supposed to drive us home."

"Jasper won't let her," Rose said zipping Carly's jacket up. "He says that the snow is falling to fast. Emmett's already in a sugar coma from the cookies, and Carlisle has a conference call in ten minutes."

"Why don't you and Carly stay the night," Esme said.

"I would love to," she said but there was something holding her back and I could tell. "I can't not this time."

There was no one to drive her, but Alice said it would be better to bring just one car. That's when it hit me. I could spend more time with her if I drive her home.

"I'll take you," I said speaking up behind her. "It's the least I could do for you. Since you bandaged up my hand."

"Okay," she said watching Carly tell everyone bye.

This was going to be an interesting drive if I say so myself.

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5 Outage

The Gift

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

Chapter 5 Outage

**BPOV**

"We'll take Emmett's jeep," Edward said taking Carly out of my arms once we were outside.

"Whatever is fine with me," I answered not protesting when he took her. It was probably for the best that he carried her to the jeep. I didn't want to take the risk falling and hurting the both of us.

I followed behind them as we walked to the jeep. I hated this jeep with a passion I always had a hard time getting into it. While we were walking I could her giggling and his soft chuckle as they talked amongst themselves. I smiled at the sight of them for only a second knowing that he was only being polite.

"Can you wait here for just a second," he said when we got to the jeep.

"Sure," I answered him as he opened the back door buckling Carly in.

"I know that you have a hard time getting into the jeep," he said closing the door and turning around to face me. "If it is okay with you. Can I help you get in?"

"Okay," I said looking down at the ground biting my lower lip. I knew that if I looked up and met his eyes then I would melt. I couldn't do that and I wouldn't let myself do it again.

I followed him around to the passenger side of the jeep. It was a little slippery so I held onto to the jeep slowly making my way over. He had the door open and waiting for me standing patiently. As I started to climb in, I felt his hands around my waist, and then lifting me up into the jeep. Once I was in he shut the door and started to walk around the front to get in himself. Before I buckled myself up I turned around to check on Carly, she was already asleep. It amazed me that she was already asleep, but I guess having this wonderful day I would be too.

"Thank you," I said when he got in and started up the jeep. "For taking us back home."

"It's no problem," he replied. "I wanted to do this."

We didn't speak to each the rest of the drive home. The roads were starting to get slick and the snow was starting to stick. I could tell that he was thinking about something while he was driving. I admit that I stole a few glances of him in the car, while he was staring at the road.

"Great," I said when we pulled into the driveway. The porch light wasn't on and I remembered that I flipped it on when we lift the house.

"What's wrong," he said turning the engine off.

"No power," I whispered. I started running off all the locations that I had candles and flashlights in the house in my mind. Thank goodness that I brought firewood in earlier this morning.

"Do you," he started to say before his phone went off. I knew what he was going to ask. He was going to ask if I wanted him to take us back to his parents house for the night. "Thanks dad."

"Is everything okay," I said when he got off.

"They don't want me to drive home," he started to say. "They are afraid of the road conditions since they are getting bad real fast. I was."

"The couch is free," I said before I actually realized what I said. Wait a minute! Did I just offer him to stay over for the night? Sure back in the day I would have done anything for him at the drop of a hat. Now a days it is different. What I just said came from the Bella over four years ago not the Bella of today.

"Thank you," he said getting out the jeep.

I climbed out of the jeep, and started towards the house not waiting on Edward. I needed to get in and find a flashlight before he got in. Opening the front door, I could tell that the power had been out for a couple of hours. The air in the house had a chill in it and if it was chilly down here. Then it would be colder upstairs, and I knew in my gut that all three of us would be sleeping in the living room. Safely making my way into the kitchen I grabbed a flashlight out the cabinet and went to the living room to start the fire.

"I'll do that," I heard Edward behind me placing a still sleepy Carly in the chair.

"If you want," I said standing up. He came up behind me and placed his hands on my shoulder. I guess he did this to reassure me that everything would be alright. I stood there for a minute with my eyes closed wishing that things were better between the two of us. "I'll go get some blankets from upstairs."

I took the flashlight and walked upstairs still feeling the linger of his touch. What was happening to me? This was the same person that said he didn't want me. That he didn't love me anymore and that he was in love with someone else. Walking into her bedroom I grabbed her favorite stuff animal to sleep with and her blanket. I laid her things down on the floor and opened of the linen closet. I grabbed a few blankets, a couple of pillows, and picked the rest of the things up off the floor. Coming around the corner I saw him kneeling down beside of Carly humming a familiar tune.

"Sorry," he said standing up real quick. "She woke up scared. I did the only thing that I knew would help you sleep a long time ago."

"Thanks for doing that," I said laying the blankets on the couch. The tune that he was humming was a lullaby he made up for me. When there were nights that I couldn't sleep he would lay down beside of me and hum me to sleep.

"Bella," he said. "I want things to be different between us. I want my best friend back. I've missed having that person in my life for so long now."

"Edward," I said taking a deep breath. I took Carly's blanket and stuff animal over to her and covered her up. "You hurt me in a way that I never imagined you would."

"I know," he said pleading to me. I could hear it in his voice that he was sorry before he spoke. "I am so sorry for doing that to you. I'll get my blankets and things you don't have to it."

As we laid the blankets out on the floor I wished for hope. I choose to lay down in the floor near the chair so that when Carly wakes up she won't be scared. I looked over at the couch and noticed the he was turned with his back on me already asleep.

"Goodnight Edward," I whispered before turning around. I laid there for a little while as silent tears ran down my face. Like him I missed my best friend as well. We knew everything about each, there were no secrets, and we always had fun together. I heard him turn over and take a deep breath.

"My Bella," I heard him say. I just laid there still letting him think that I was asleep. " I wish you knew the truth. I wish that you knew that I only married Tanya to protect Emmett. I never loved her at all and never cheated on you. It was you that I thought about the entire time I was married to the woman, and still to this day all I think about is you. I know that Carly is Mike's daughter and even though I just met her. She is wonderful, bright, and smart just like her mother. There is a part of me that wishes she was mine, and we were together as a family. I will always and forever more love you Isabella."

Listening to him say all of this to me not only made me cry, but brought a new insight to the whole situation. I went to sleep knowing that I could no longer hate Edward Cullen, but he still had some explaining to do.

**EPOV**

"We'll take Emmett's jeep," I said taking Carly out of her arms once we were outside.

"Whatever is fine with me," she answered not protesting when I took her. I didn't want her to take the risk falling and hurting the both of them. She followed behind us and it gave me a little bit of time to talk to her.

"I'm Edward," I told her as we walked. "They call you Carlybug don't they."

"No silly," she said giggling and I couldn't help but chuckle a little. "It's Carly. How did you get a ban-aide Dward?"

"Not paying attention," I said and she looked kind of wide eyed at me. "No worries your mommy fixed it right up."

"Can you wait here for just a second," I said to Bella when we got to the jeep.

"Sure," she answered me as I opened the back door buckling Carly in.

"I know that you have a hard time getting into the jeep," I said closing the door and turning around to face her. "If it is okay with you. Can I help you get in?"

"Okay," she said looking down at the ground biting her lower lip. I knew that she was somewhat nervous because she was biting her lip.

She followed me around to the passenger side of the jeep. I had the door open and was waiting for her standing patiently at the door. As she started to climb in, I placed my hands around her waist, and then lifted her up into the jeep. Once she was in I shut the door and started to walk around the front to get in myself.

"Thank you," she said when I got in and started up the jeep. "For taking us back home."

"It's no problem," I replied, the truth was I was hoping that she would at least talk to me. "I wanted to do this."

We didn't speak to each the rest of the drive home. The roads were starting to get slick and the snow was starting to stick. I could tell that she was thinking about something while I was driving. I admit that I stole a few glances of her in the car, while she was staring at the road.

"Great," she said when we pulled into the driveway. The porch light wasn't on and the whole street looked black

"What's wrong," I said turning the engine off. I figured it out before she spoke that she didn't have any power.

"No power," she whispered.

"Do you," I started to say before his phone went off. "Hello."

"Edward," my dad said in a worried tone. "Where are you son?"

"We just pulled up to Bella's," I said. "We might be coming back to the house. There's no power at her house."

"Your mother and I think that it would best if you stayed over there," he answered me.

"Okay," I said slowly.

"The roads are getting worse," he said worried. "You don't want to risk Bella and Carly's life by driving back here do you."

"No," I said. There was a little hope inside of me, because that meant I would get to talk to her.

"We will see you tomorrow," he told me.

"Thanks dad," I said hanging up the phone.

"Is everything okay," she said when I got off.

"They don't want me to drive home," I started to say. "They are afraid of the road conditions since they are getting bad real fast. I was."

"The couch is free," she said without even thinking.

"Thank you," he said getting out the jeep before she could change her mind. She walked on into the house and I got Carly out of the car.

"Are we home," she said sleepily as I got her out.

"Yes sweet girl," I answered as I held her close to me to keep her warm as she went back to sleep. As I walked into the living I saw Bella bent down on the floor trying to start a fire. I laid the still sleeping Carly in the chair. "I'll do that."

"If you want," she said standing up. I came up behind her and placed my hands on her shoulders. I did this to reassure her that everything would be alright. I stood there for a minute with my eyes closed wishing that things were better between the two of us. "I'll go get some blankets from upstairs."

She took the flashlight and walked upstairs. I walked over to the fireplace and started the fire so that they wouldn't get cold. As I was standing up I heard Carly whimpering in her sleep and woke up scared. I walked over to the chair and kneeled down remembering something. I started to hum the lullaby that I hummed for Bella when she couldn't sleep. She laid back down and closed her eyes. About halfway through it I saw Bella come into the living room.

"Sorry," I said standing up real quick. "She woke up scared. I did the only thing that I knew would help you sleep a long time ago."

"Thanks for doing that," she said laying the blankets on the couch. I walked over close to her.

"Bella," I said. "I want things to be different between us. I want my best friend back. I've missed having that person in my life for so long now."

"Edward," she said taking a deep breath. She took Carly's blanket and stuff animal over to her and covered her up. "You hurt me in a way that I never imagined you would."

"I know," he said pleading to her. I never wanted to her like I did and I wanted her to know that I was sorry. "I am so sorry for doing that to you. I'll get my blankets and things you don't have to it."

As we laid the blankets out on the floor I wished for hope. She choose to lay down in the floor near the chair so that when Carly wakes up she won't be scared. I looked over at the couch and noticed the he was turned with his back on me already asleep. I took the couch and turned around so that she would think that I was asleep.

"Goodnight Edward," she whispered. After some time passed when I thought that she was asleep I turned around. I knew that this was the chicken way of doing things, and that I would have to tell her the truth eventually. I had to get this off my chest and left some kinds of weight off. I was and still am in love with her and love her little girl already.

"My Bella," I said somewhat wishing that she awake now. " I wish you knew the truth. I wish that you knew that I only married Tanya to protect Emmett. I never loved her at all and never cheated on you. It was you that I thought about the entire time I was married to the woman, and still to this day all I think about is you. I know that Carly is Mike's daughter and even though I just met her. She is wonderful, bright, and smart just like her mother. There is a part of me that wishes she was mine, and we were together as a family. I will always and forever more love you Isabella."

I turned back around falling asleep knowing that tomorrow is a new day.

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6 A New Day

The Gift

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

Chapter 6 A New Day

**EPOV**

I awoke the next morning staring into a pair of green eyes and quiet giggles. I rubbed my eyes before sitting up. Looking over at the clock I noticed that it was seven-thirty in morning and the power was back. Carly jumped up on the couch beside me and I saw Bella still curled up in the floor sleeping.

"Orning," Carly said grinning.

"Morning sweet girl," I replied looking at her. "Are you hungry this morning?"

"Mommy still sleeping," she told me.

"I know," I said looking back at Bella. She looked so peaceful and I didn't want to wake her yet. "Why don't we go and make breakfast just the two of us?"

Once we were in the kitchen I was told to make her a bowl of cereal and a glass of milk. Never in my life had I ever been told what to especially by a four year child. While she ate I started to fry up some eggs and French toast for Bella and myself. As I finished cooking I couldn't help but laugh as I watched Carly eat. She would take a bite then offer her stuff animal a spoonful.

"It smells good in here," Bella said as I sat the plates down on the table.

"Mommy you up," Carly said jumping from her seat and running over to Bella. "Dward made us breakfast this morning."

"I can see that," she said hugging Carly. "Why don't you go on up to your room and play?"

"Okay," Carly said running back to the table to get her toy. Before she headed up the stairs she stopped and hugged my leg. "Thank you Dward."

"Your welcome sweet girl," I said as she skipped out of the kitchen. Bella walked over to the table and sat down. As I cleaned up Carly's bowel I looked over at Bella. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yes," she answered. "Thank you for breakfast and for already giving Carly hers."

"We wanted to let you sleep some more," I said as I rinsed Carly's bowl in the sink.

"Edward," Bella said and I turned around. She started to bite her lower lip and I knew that something was on her mind. "Why did you have to protect Emmett?"

"You heard me," I said shocked.

"Yes," she answered me. "Tell me what really happened. You at least owe me that much."

"Okay," I replied walking over and sitting down at the table across from her. "After you left that morning, Tanya came knocking on the front door. I didn't know her but Emmett knew her as soon as he saw her. Apparently they met at a party, had to much to drink and one thing led to another."

"She said that Emmett raped her," she said giving me a chance to take a breath.

"Yes," I answered.

"Emmett would never do that," she interjected. "How did our relationship come into play?"

"She had been watching me on campus for a few weeks and knew that I had a girl at home," I said looking down at the table. "She said that if I agreed to marry her and stay married for a year then she wouldn't press charges against Emmett. All she wanted was the Cullen name and would do anything to get it."

"Why couldn't you tell me," she said shaking her head.

"I didn't know what to do," I said running my hands through my hair. "Mom and dad were pissed because they were going to lose you. Tanya wanted to be there when I told you that I chose her. I was tore into two pieces that night. I wanted to run after you, tell you the truth and tell you to wait on me. The other half had to protect my brother, and the rest of my family from that witch."

"You're no longer married," she said as tears fell down her face.

"No," I said wiping them off her face. "I filed for divorce the day after her one year anniversary. What about you and Mike?"

"I only married him because I was so mad and hurt at you," she said. "So when I found him and Jessica in bed together I divorced him gladly."

"All that I am asking is to have my best friend back," I said taking a bite of my breakfast. She didn't answer me as we sat there in silence for the remainder of breakfast.

"I'll do that," she said stopping me as I started to clear the table. "You cooked this morning, so the least I could do is clean it up."

"How about a compromise," I said with a grin. "I'll dry them if you wash them."

"Deal," she said laughing. "Just as long as you don't touch the knives."

"You've got a deal," I said laughing with her. It felt wonderful to hear her laugh again, and it warmed my heart to see her smile. As we washed the dishes I couldn't help but steal glances of her. As I watched her I wished that things could be better between us.

"Mommy," Carly said running in the kitchen. "Can Dward stay and help with the tree?" 

"I don't know," Bella answered looking at me.

"Please Dward," Carly said begging to me.

"Anything for you sweet girl," I answered and she started jumping up and down.

"You don't have to do any of this," Bella said once Carly was out of the room.

"I know," I said smiling at her. "I want to do this. I want to be here.

"I haven't had time to get the decorations out," she said walking towards the living room with me following behind her.

"You go and get ready for the day," I told her as she thought hard about something. "I'll get them out of the attic where Charlie leaves them."

"Okay," she said walking up the stairs.

When she went up the stairs I folded up all the blankets and stacked them and the pillows on the couch. Before I headed up the stairs I made sure that the living room was straightened up and that the tree had plenty of water. Grabbing the stack of pillows and blankets I made my way upstairs. I dropped them off at the linen closest before pulling down the attic ladder. As I climbed up the ladder I could hear giggles coming out of Carly's room, and a smile broke out across my face. Making my way up into the attic I spotted the boxes rather quickly. They were easy to find especially when Charlie had written **Christmas Tree Stuff ** on the box. When I went to them another box caught my attention, and it was marked **Edward**.

I picked up the box that had my name on it and carried it over to the window. I knew what would be in it before I even opened it up. She had probably boxed up everything that reminded her of me or our life together. Do I blame her no? I blame myself for hurting her and causing her so much pain. I took the lid off and I was right. Inside there were pictures, cards, gifts, and dried flowers that I had given her on many occasions. Digging through the box I pulled something out and stared at it.

"Is everything okay," Bella said climbing up the ladder.

"Yeah," I shoving the object in one of the boxes and closing up the other box. "I'll be right down."

I grabbed the boxes and headed down the ladder and down the stairs into the living room. Carly was bouncing up and down on the couch with a huge smile on her little face. I put the boxes down on the floor next the tree and started to fish out the lights. As I started to string the lights around the tree Bella walked into the living room. She didn't say anything as she curled up onto the couch with Carly and watched me. Charlie chose a good size tree five and a half foot tall tree, so that made stringing it really easy.

"Are you ready to help me sweet girl," I said taking a seat in the chair pulling one of the boxes over to me.

"Yes," she said jumping off Bella's lap and coming over to me.

"You decorate the bottom half," I said laughing watching her and all the excitement in the air. "Your mommy and I will do the top half."

"Okay," she said taking the ornament out of my hands.

While we decorated the tree we laughed as we watched Carly. She would try to find the perfect branch with each ornament. I could see a sparkle in Bella's eyes that I never thought I would see again. She looked happy, she almost looked like her old self and I wished for more time like this. When we finished decorating I made the climb back up the stairs to put the boxes back in the attic. Before I left the attic I made sure to retrieve that object I stuffed in the box.

"Is she sleeping," I asked walking into the living room. I saw her covering up an already sleeping Carly.

"Yeah," she said moving away from the couch. "All the excitement from decorating and the breakfast you all had put her to sleep."

"Thank you," I said pulling her to me into an embrace.

"Thank you for what," she asked.

"This," I started to say. "Today letting me tell you the truth. Spending time with you and your daughter. Thank you."

"What kind of best friend would I be," she replied. "If we didn't spend time together."

"Best friend," I whispered letting her go.

"Of course you are silly," she said looking at the tree. "It's perfect. Thank you for today I haven't seen her this excited in a long time."

"It's almost perfect," I said reaching into my pocket pulling at the object. "I think that it is missing something."

"Like what," she said turning around to see the snowflake ornament that I held. "Where did you find it?"

"In the box with my name on it," I said handing it to her. I gave this to her the first Christmas her mom left.

"Thank you," she said walking over to the tree and turning to him. "Could you help me?"

"Sure," I said walking over to her. I could see the branch that she wanted to hang it on. I put my hands around on her waist and lifted her up. Once she had placed it on the branch I started to loose my balance. I fell backwards hitting the floor and she landed on top of me laughing.

"Are you okay," she said still laughing as she got up.

"Yes," I said getting up. I didn't want to leave, but I knew that everyone would probably be wondering where I was. "I had better get going."

"Okay," she answered. I grabbed my coat and walked to door with her behind me.

"Can I come over again," I asked opening the door.

"Yes," she answered me with a smile.

Before leaving out the front door I hugged her goodbye. This time she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me in return. We let each other go and I walked back to the jeep. She closed the door once the engine was started and I was on my way home. There was something still there between us and we were one step closer to being together.

**BPOV**

I awoke the next morning to sounds of laughter and the smell of something cooking in the kitchen. I looked up in the chair and noticed that Carly was already up. Then looking towards the couch I noticed that Edward was up as well. Getting up from the floor I walked towards the kitchen I saw a scene that touched my heart. Carly was at the table eating and Edward was cooking breakfast and chuckling at Carly's actions.

"It smells good in here," I said as he sat the plates down on the table.

"Mommy you up," Carly said jumping from her seat and running over to me. "Dward made us breakfast this morning."

"I can see that," I said hugging Carly good morning. "Why don't you go on up to your room and play?"

"Okay," Carly said running back to the table to get her toy. Before she headed up the stairs she stopped and hugged his leg. "Thank you Dward."

"Your welcome sweet girl," he said as she skipped out of the kitchen. I walked over to the table and sat down. As he cleaned up Carly's bowel he looked over at me. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yes," I answered. "Thank you for breakfast and for already giving Carly hers."

"We wanted to let you sleep some more," he said as he rinsed Carly's bowl in the sink.

"Edward," I said and he turned around. I started to bite my lower lip and I needed to know what really happened to us so that I could move on. Maybe if I knew the truth I could possibly be friends with him again. "Why did you have to protect Emmett?"

"You heard me," he said shocked.

"Yes," I answered him. "Tell me what really happened. You at least owe me that much."

"Okay," he replied walking over and sitting down at the table across from me. "After you left that morning, Tanya came knocking on the front door. I didn't know her but Emmett knew her as soon as he saw her. Apparently they met at a party, had to much to drink and one thing led to another."

"She said that Emmett raped her," I said shocked. I knew that Emmett would never do anything like that.

"Yes," he answered before I could anything else.

"Emmett would never do that," I interjected. "How did our relationship come into play?"

"She had been watching me on campus for a few weeks and knew that I had a girl at home," he said looking down at the table. "She said that if I agreed to marry her and stay married for a year then she wouldn't press charges against Emmett. All she wanted was the Cullen name and would do anything to get it."

"Why couldn't you tell me," I said shaking my head. I could feel the tears starting to form.

"I didn't know what to do," he said running his hands through his hair. "Mom and dad were pissed because they were going to lose you. Tanya wanted to be there when I told you that I chose her. I was tore into two pieces that night. I wanted to run after you, tell you the truth and tell you to wait on me. The other half had to protect my brother, and the rest of my family from that witch."

"You're no longer married," I said as tears fell down my face.

"No," he said wiping them off my face. "I filed for divorce the day after her one year anniversary. What about you and Mike?"

"I only married him because I was so mad and hurt at you," I said not telling the whole truth. It was all he needed to know right now. "So when I found him and Jessica in bed together I divorced him gladly."

"All that I am asking is to have my best friend back," he said taking a bite of his breakfast. I didn't answer him as we sat there in silence for the remainder of breakfast. I just didn't know what to say to him yet.

"I'll do that," I said stopping him as he started to clear the table. "You cooked this morning, so the least I could do is clean it up."

"How about a compromise," he said with a grin. "I'll dry them if you wash them."

"Deal," I said laughing. "Just as long as you don't touch the knives."

"You've got a deal," he said laughing with me. I didn't need anymore accidents like the one we had last night.

"Mommy," Carly said running in the kitchen. "Can Dward stay and help with the tree?" 

"I don't know," I answered looking at me. To tell the truth I didn't want him to leave yet. In fact, I wasn't ready for him to leave yet either.

"Please Dward," Carly said begging to him.

"Anything for you sweet girl," he answered and she started jumping up and down.

"You don't have to do any of this," I said once Carly was out of the room.

"I know," he said smiling at me. "I want to do this. I want to be here.

"I haven't had time to get the decorations out," I said walking towards the living room with him following behind me.

"You go and get ready for the day," he told me as I tried to remember if the decorations were really in the attic. "I'll get them out of the attic where Charlie leaves them."

"Okay," I said walking up the stairs.

I walked into Carly's room to get her dressed for the day. When I found her sitting in front of her doll house she was already dressed for the day.

"How did you get dressed without me," I said sitting on her bed.

"Rose," she said coming to sit on my lap. "She set them out yesterday."

"That was very nice of her," I said tickling her and we both laughed together. "Since you are dressed already. I'm going to go get dressed now."

"Okay," she said jumping down. I left her room and walked to noticing that that attic ladder was down.

While I was getting dressed I had so many emotions going through me. I didn't know if I should been mad, hurt, or sad with what he told me. There was one thing that I was feeling for him. I never stopped loving him. Like him I, he was always on my mind everyday that we were apart. Of course now I don't know hoe he would feel when he finds out about the truth. Would he still love me? I looked at the clock and noticed that he had been in the attic for a while. I hoped that nothing was wrong.

"Is everything okay," I said climbing up the ladder.

"Yeah," I said rather quickly. "I'll be right down."

"Mommy," Carly said leaving her room. "Can I go downstairs now?"

"Yes," I answered her. "Only if you sit on the couch."

I went back to my for a couple of minutes before heading down the stairs. When I walked into the living room I noticed that he was stringing the tree with lights. So I curled up onto the couch with Carly, while he did that.

"Are you ready to help me sweet girl," he said to Carly taking a seat in the chair pulling one of the boxes over to him.

"Yes," she said jumping off my lap and going over to him.

"You decorate the bottom half," he said laughing watching her and all the excitement in the air. "Your mommy and I will do the top half."

"Okay," she said taking the ornament out of his hands.

While we decorated the tree we laughed as we watched Carly. She would try to find the perfect branch with each ornament. I watched as his eyes sparkled almost as if it was already Christmas morning to him. I knew then that I needed my best friend back in my life. More importantly I needed Edward back in my life. While he took the boxes back to the attic I spotted Carly laying down on the couch.

"Are you ready for a nap," I asked her.

"Yes mommy," she said yawning.

"Night baby girl," I said kissing her cheek.

"Is she sleeping," he asked walking into the living room. I was covering up an already sleeping Carly.

"Yeah," I said moving away from the couch. "All the excitement from decorating and the breakfast you all had put her to sleep."

"Thank you," he said pulling me to him into an embrace.

"Thank you for what," I asked taking in his scent.

"This," he started to say. "Today letting me tell you the truth. Spending time with you and your daughter. Thank you."

"What kind of best friend would I be," I replied. "If we didn't spend time together."

"Best friend," he whispered letting me go.

"Of course you are silly," I said looking at the tree. "It's perfect. Thank you for today I haven't seen her this excited in a long time."

"It's almost perfect," he said. "I think that it is missing something."

"Like what," I said turning around to see the snowflake ornament that he held. "Where did you find it?"

"In the box with my name on it," he said handing it to me. He gave it to me the first Christmas after Renee left me and Charlie. I had completely forgotten that I put it in that box

"Thank you," I said walking over to the tree and turning to him. "Could you help me?"

"Sure," he said walking over to me. He put his hands around on my waist and lifted me up. Once I had placed it on the branch he started to loose his balance. He fell backwards hitting the floor and I landed on top of him laughing.

"Are you okay," I said still laughing as I got up.

"Yes," he said getting up. "I had better get going."

"Okay," I answered. I didn't want him to leave yet. He grabbed his coat and I followed him to door

"Can I come over again," he asked opening the door.

"Yes," I answered him with a smile. I hoped that he would come back over soon.

Before leaving out the front door he hugged me goodbye. This time I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him in return. We let each other go and I watched him walk to the jeep. Once the jeep was started and he had pulled out of the driveway I closed the door. Walking into the living I smiled knowing that I happy to have my best friend back in my life.

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7 Something There

The Gift

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

**Chapter 7 Something There**

**EPOV**

It's been a little over a week and a half since that day at Bella's. Since then I have been trying to spend as much time as I can with both Bella and Carly. I feel like I am on cloud nine with I'm around her. I always have a smile on my face when I'm with her as well, or thinking about her.

"Mom," I heard Alice say laughing as I walked into the kitchen. "Lover boy is drooling again."

"Alice," mom said trying not to laugh as well. I couldn't help it that I thought about her all the time anymore. "Leave your brother alone."

"Thank you," I said walking over and kissing her on the cheek.

"What are your plans for today," she asked putting some potatoes in the soup pot. Before I said anything I watched Alice walk out the kitchen sticking her tongue out at me.

"I'm getting ready to head over to Bella's," I said smiling some more.

"When are you going to bring them over here," she asked interrupting me.

"If you would've let me finished," I said teasing her. "I would've also mentioned that I was going to bring them here. Bella and I want to take Carly out back and go sleigh riding."

"Thank you," she said with a smile. "I'm really proud of you son." 

"Why," I asked leaning up against the counter.

"The two of you have put your differences aside" she told me turning back around to the stove. "Because of putting them aside you two are back together."

"We're not together," I interjected.

"What do you mean you two are not together," she said shocked dropping the spoon on the floor.

"Right now we are best friends," I told her as she picked up the spoon and washed it off.

"Do you love Bella," she said to me.

"Yes," I answered without even thinking for a second.

"Do you love Carly," she asked me more seriously.

"Yes," I said thinking about something.

" What are you thinking about," she said going back to the stove to add some more seasonings to the soup. "I know that look. The scrunched up eyebrows and staring out into space. You my son are thinking about something."

"Would it be wrong," I said taking a breath before finishing my thought. "To wish that Carly was mine and not Mike's."

"No," she answered me honesty. "I think that it is wonderful that you love Carly like that."

"I had better go and pick them up," I said leaving the kitchen.

I ran to my Volvo and drove over to Bella's house. I couldn't help but think about what mom said. I admit that we have put our differences behind us, but I wanted more. I know that things won't be like they used to be, but it will be better. Carly was wonderful, bright, smart, and I fell in love with her the minute I saw her at the mall. Pulling up to the house I could see my sweet girl sitting in the window waiting.

"Hey," Bella said opening the door. "Carly saw you pull up in the driveway."

"I could see her in the window," I told her walking into the house.

"Dward," Carly said running and jumping into my arms.

"Hey sweet girl," I said hugging her. "Are you ready to go to Grammy and poppy's?" 

"No," she said wiggling out of my arms.

"Why is that," I asked looking over at Bella.

"Tell him why," Bella said to Carly.

"Emmie cookies," she said laughing.

"Cookies," I said grinning as Carly skipped off to the living room.

"In the kitchen," Bella said as I followed taking my jacket off. Walking into the kitchen I saw a few racks sitting on the counters with different shapes of cookies on them. "She wanted to take them so that Emmett wont' tickle her so much."

"Great minds think alike," I informed her.

"It only happened once," she said laughing. "Then I learned to double the batch when I went over to your house."

"Can I help," I asked her staring at the cookies.

"Sure," she said getting the powder sugar out of the cabinet. "Could you sprinkle powder sugar on the snowflakes."

"I think I can handle that," I replied taking the powder sugar from her.

We worked in silence for a few minutes once we started. I shifted powder sugar on cookies, while she frosted some other ones. She acted as if she was thinking so hard while frosting the cookies I couldn't help but laugh.

"What," she said looking up at me.

"Nothing," I answered her pouring some more sugar into the shifter.

"Edward," she said. When I turned around I felt powder sugar hit my face. I wiped my face off to see her laughing.

"You're in for it now Swan," I told her.

I reached into the bag grabbing a handful and throwing it at her. We acted like a bunch of teenagers having a food fight. At one point I had her by the arm throwing the powder sugar on her. She got me back. She got me back good. She managed to get a hold of the bag and dump it on my head. This probably went on for about five minutes with us laughing nonstop.

"Mommy," Carly said walking into the kitchen and seeing us covered with powder sugar. "What happened?"

"The bag fell out of the cabinet and fell everywhere," I answered before Bella could say anything.

"Give us a few more minutes," Bella said looking at me.

"Then can we go to Grammy and poppy's." Carly asked turning to me.

"Of course sweet girl," I answered. As she skipped out of the kitchen, Bella walked over to the pantry to get the broom out.

"I can't believe we did this," she said sweeping the sugar up.

"It was fun," I said admitting it to her. I took a towel and wiped the sugar off the counter into my hands. We were almost finished cleaning when she looked over at me and started laughing. "What?"

"Come here," she tried to say still laughing. I walked over to where she was standing beside the trash can. "You have powder sugar all in your hair. Hold your head over the trash can, and I'll get it out."

As I held my head over the trash can she ran her fingers through my hair. It felt so good to know that feeling again of her hands running in my hair. When she stopped I raised my head back up an looked at her. I noticed that she too had powder sugar still on her. I moved my hands and cupped her face using my thumbs to wipe the sugar off. As I did this I looked into her eyes I had the sudden urge to lean down and kiss her. She started to bite her lower lip, and I lowered my head ready to make my move when.

"Mommy," Carly yelled causing her to jerk away.

"We're coming," she told Carly placing the cookies in a container. "You coming."

"Right behind you," I answered her.

The three of us loaded into the Volvo and started off to mom and dad's. I couldn't believe what happened in the kitchen. I was so close to finally making my move and my sweet girl had to interrupt us.

**BPOV**

The ride over to his parents house was filled with laughter listening to Carly talk. She was excited to be going back to Carlisle and Esme's house. She already loved them as I always hoped that she would. I looked over at Edward smiling and saw him laughing along with Carly. How I wanted to tell him the truth, but personally I wasn't ready to tell him. What I did know was that I wanted to kiss him and we had come so close at the house. We had grown closer together over the past week and a half and I wanted more than us being friends.

"Bella," he said nudging my shoulder. "We're here."

"Sorry," I said shaking my head. "I must have spaced out for a minute."

"It's okay," he said getting out of the car. "You go on into the house, and I'll get Carly."

"Okay," I answered him and walked up to the hose. Before I could open the door Esme, surprised me by throwing the door open.

"Bella," she said grabbing me into a hug. "It's about time he brought you back over here."

"Thanks," I said answering her and trying not to laugh about her comment about Edward. "Don't blame him, just yet."

"If you say so," she replied laughing.

"Grammy," Carly yelled running and jumping up into Esme's arms when Edward put her down.

"Carlybug," Esme said hugging her. Once we made our way into the hallway Esme took Carly's jacket off before speaking again. "I bet you, your Poppy would like to see you."

"Okay," Carly answered taking Esme's hand.

"Edward," Esme said turning around before heading towards Carlisle's study. "Could you go and turn the soup on low heat?" 

"Yes," he answered shutting the front door.

"Emmett will be here in less than two minutes," I told him taking my jacket off.

"No way," he replied taking my jacket and hanging it in the closet with his. "I give him five minutes."

When he shut the closet door we heard the familiar stomping of running down the stairs. I saw Edwards face fall and knew that when I turned around Emmett would be there. So sure enough when I turned around there was Emmett standing at the bottom of the stairs. His eyes were wide and he had the biggest grin on his face. IT was almost as if he was a kid in a candy store.

"Damn it Emmett," Edward said in disbelief.

"What," Emmett said shrugging his shoulders.

"You couldn't wait a whole five damn minutes," Edward said throwing his hands up in the air and walking off.

"What's wrong with him," Emmett asked pointing in Edwards direction.

"We sort of made a bet," I answered him. "I said it would take you less than two minutes to come down here. Edward said that it you five minutes to come down."

"Oh," was all Emmett could say.

"Here you go," I said handing him the container with the cookies. "Try not to put yourself in a sugar coma this time."

"Thanks," he said taking the container and running back up the stairs.

I walked back to the closet and took a bag out of my inner jacket pocket. I couldn't believe that he got upset over something stupid. Couldn't he tell that I was joking? I walked into the kitchen to see that he was over by the window looking outside. I guess that he didn't hear me come in because he didn't turn around. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"What's wrong," I asked him.

"Nothing," he answered pulling me around to face the window. He wrapped his arms around me and laid his head on my shoulder.

"You know that he didn't mean it," I told him.

"I know," he said taking a breath. "It just brought back old memories."

"I know," I said breaking away from his hold picking up the bag on the table. "That's why I brought you this."

"What," he asked turning around. When he turned around he saw me holding up a bag of cookies that I was able to sneak into my jacket without him seeing. "What is this?"

"I remember that you always liked it when I saved you some," I said looking down at the floor biting my lip.

"Thank you," he said lifting my chin up with his hand. He bent over and laid a kiss on my cheek. When his lips met my cheek I closed my eyes wishing that it was more and that he wasn't acting more like a friend.

"Mommy," Carly said walking into the kitchen causing us to separate.

"Yes," I said turning around to see her and Carlisle staring at us.

"Can we go play now," she said.

"Sure thing sweet girl," Edward said walking over to her and kneeling down. "Why don't you and mommy go get your coats?"

"Okay," she said hugging him. "Come on mommy."

"I'll bring you your jacket," I told him as Carly took my hand and started to drag me out of the kitchen. When we made it to the closet I got our three jackets out and bent down to Carly. She was quiet as I zipped and buttoned up his jacket.

"You okay," I asked her when I finished with her jacket.

"Yes mommy," she answered. "I like Dward."

"You do," I asked her smiling.

"He is funny," she said giggling.

"Yes," I told her picking up mine and Edwards jackets. "He certainly is funny."

"He makes you happy," she said and it shocked me. It shocked me to know that my own daughter had seen that. I had to admit that I was happier when he was around.

"Son," I heard Carlisle say as we walked towards the kitchen. "I just want you to be happy."

"I am dad," Edward replied. "Bella, and Carly, they make me happy. I love her still. I just haven't told her yet."

He loved me still. I know that I heard him that night the power went out. I never imagined that he meant it. Maybe just maybe he wanted to be more than friends as well. There was a little piece of me that was overjoyed with that feeling.

"Here you go," I said when we walked into the kitchen holding his jacket out.

"Thanks," he said taking the jacket.

"Carlybug," Carlisle said kneeling down in front of her. "Make sure these two don't stay out long. We don't need them sick in time for Santa."

"You got it Poppy," she answered him and we all laughed.

Once we were all outside I let him walk her up a hill in the back yard. She couldn't walk through the snow so he had to carry her and drag the sleigh behind him. It was a sight to see and I couldn't help but smile. If he only knew that she was his daughter. Would he act any different towards her? I put that thought out of my head and wanted to enjoy the moment that we were having. She laughed and squealed when she came down the hill with him. We learned that one trip was enough for her, because she didn't like the fact that you had to walk back up to the top of the hill. Edward decided that since she didn't want to make the track back up the hill that we would make a snowman. He was getting ready to put the body on the snowman when Emmett came crashing through.

"Cannonball," Emmett said knocking it over.

"Emmie," Carly said trying hard not to laugh. "Dward and mommy were working hard on my snowman."

"I'm sorry Carlybug," he told walking over to her. "I have an idea for something even better."

"I'm listening," she answered him with a smirk. There right at that very second I knew that she had hung around Emmett far too long.

"I know that Grammy has made hot chocolate just for you," he said to her and her eyes lite up. "Why don't you go inside and get it?"

Before I knew it Carly darted past Edward and myself towards the house. We watched her run up to the porch to meet Esme standing there with a mug of steaming hot chocolate. I started to laugh when I felt something hit the back of my head.

"You jerk," I yelled at Emmett because he hit me a snowball.

"Language Miss Swan," he said when I turned around and started to gather snow up. "Are you going to let her speak to me like that?"

"Yes," was all Edward said before throwing a snowball at Emmett.

We basically had a two on one snowball fight. I enjoyed the fun the three of us had and it sucked that Alice couldn't join us. The four of us always had a blast when it came to the epic snowball fight. I've just met Jasper once, but I could tell that he was very protective of her. He hardly ever let her out of his site, and I was happy that she had someone to love her. Emmett bowed out of the snowball fight quickly and ran inside to retreat knowing that he would never win.

"Are you having fun," Edward said coming up behind me and wrapping himself around me.

"Yes," I answered him as we tried to walk but fell backwards.

"I'm so sorry," he said as I turned around to face him.

"Are you alright," I asked him. He took his hand and moved a stray hair out of my face.

"I am now," was all he said before his lips met mine. It was a gentle and innocent kiss. His lips felt soft and warm as they moved along with mine. It was a slow kiss as we were welcoming ourselves back to one another. I finally felt whole again at that very moment.

"Way to go," we heard yell from the house causing us to break the kiss. "It's about damn time Edward."

"Emmett leave them alone," we heard Rose fuss at him.

"I guess that's our cue to head out," Edward said as we got up.

"I agree with you," I told him laughing.

After making it back inside and telling everyone to goodbye we headed to the Volvo. During the ride home I couldn't stop from smiling. I couldn't believe that we finally kissed after all this time. Carly feel asleep again in the car. I didn't know what went on when I wasn't around her, but she was falling asleep in the car when we left their place. Once in the driveway I didn't make a fuss when he got her out and put her to bed. While he did that I went to the kitchen and made us some hot chocolate. I knew that we still needed to talk about what happened.

"She is still sleeping," he said when he walked into the kitchen.

"Thank you for everything," I said handing him the cup.

"You don't need to thank me," he told me placing the cup on the counter. He walked over to me placing his hands on my arms. "I want to do it. I want to be here for you and for Carly."

"Why," I asked looking down at the floor.

"I," he started to say before he took his right hand and lifted my chin up so that I could met his eyes. "I love you Bella. I want to be with you, and with Carly if you'll let me."

"Yes," I whispered.

"Yes," he said echoing my words leaning down and gently kissing me again.

"I love you too," I told him smiling. We took our cups and headed into the living room. He made a fire and we curled up onto the couch into each other's arms. I was happy that I had him back in my life. All that remained was telling him the truth about Carly.

**Please Review**


	8. Chapter 8 The Same Stone

The Gift

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

Chapter 8 The Same Stone

**BPOV**

"Where is my Carly," Charlie asked sitting at the kitchen table. He decided to come over on his lunch break. My guess was to question the fact that Edward and I were back together and have been for about a week.

"Edward picked her up and took her Christmas shopping," I answered him. Smiling when I remembered how happy she was when she found out that it would be just the two of them going shopping.

"Have you told yet," he asked me.

"Dad," I answered him moving around the kitchen. I knew what he meant when he asked me that. "We just got back together last week. Plus I don't know how to tell him."

"Does he treat Carly better than Mike ever did," he asked changing the subject. He knew from the very start that Carly wasn't Mike's. It killed him every time he was around and Mike treated Carly like shit by ignoring her.

"A whole lot better," I told him smiling. Like Charlie Mike knew that Carly was Edward's daughter. So he never wanted anything to do with her. The only time he was around her or wasn't ignoring her was on special occasions with his parents. "They both enjoy spending time with each other."

"I just want you to be Bells," he said walking over and hugging me. "Still yet Edward needs to know the truth. He told you the truth, and you need to do the same for him."

"I know," I said taking a deep breath. "I'm just really scared."

"Sue and I are here for you," he said letting me go.

"Thank you," I told him. "Don't forget you and Sue are coming over to Carlisle and Esme's tonight for dinner."

"Oh yes," he said grabbing his jacket and gun. "We'll be there at five o'clock."

"Be careful," I told him as he walked out of the house.

I had a couple of hours left before I had to head over to their house. I promised Esme that I would help cook since she invited Charlie and Sue over. Of course she wanted to argue over it, but I told her it would help me catch up with lost time with her. How could she deny that? It was so quiet in the house and I wasn't used to this at all. Edward came over at eleven this morning and wanted to Carly Christmas shopping for my gift. I had to admit that this was the first time that I've ever let someone else besides Charlie and Sue take Carly out. I trusted Edward and knew that loved her in just a short amount of time. He told me before they left that he would just take her over to Carlisle and Esme's when they were finished.

I went upstairs showered, and got dressed hoping that would take some time off the clock. Making my way back downstairs I could help but think. Think about how much better this Christmas will be. Carly will actually have a Christmas full of love, happiness, and family. I walked into the living room to find her dolls in the floor where she left them. I got down in the floor and started to put them back in the basket where they belonged. As I was finishing I heard a knock on the door.

"Coming," I yelled getting out of the floor. Who could this be? I surely wasn't expecting anyone. When I opened the door I was shocked to see who it was.

"Isabella," he said.

"Mike," I answered. "You know that I hate being called Isabella."

"That's why I do it," he said bracing his hands on the door frame. "Now are you going to let me in."

"What do you want," I asked following him into the living room after he walked in.

"My mothers earrings," he told me. "You never gave them back after the divorce. She wants Jessica to have them."

"Here," I said taking them out of my ears and handing them to him. "Anything else."

"That's it," he said looking around seeing Carly's toys before speaking again. "Where's that little brat of yours?"

"None of your damn business," I told him. It shouldn't have mattered to him where she was. She's not his daughter.

"Tsk, tsk," he said waving his finger at me. "We don't want you know who knowing the truth now do we Isabella."

"Get out of my house," I said sternly.

"It's too bad it never worked out for us," he said running his finger along my cheek and down my jawbone.

"Leave," I said jerking my head away.

"One of these day you will loose," he said walking to the door. As he opened it he turned around and said. "On that day I will be there laughing. Laughing at all the destruction that you alone caused."

When I heard the front door slam I sank to the middle of the floor and started to cry. I was mad at him for calling her a brat and trying to drag Edward into this. He was such an asshole and I was glad that we were divorced. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't regret marrying him. At that time we were each other's way out of different situations. Mine was obvious considering that I was pregnant and alone after what happened at Edwards. His was because he was going to lose his trust and share of his parents business if he didn't marry. After I finished crying all my tears I stayed in the floor and let the darkness consume me.

**EPOV**

"Where do you want to go first," I asked Carly getting her out of the Volvo in Port Angles.

"I don't know," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Where would your daddy take you shopping," I said. Those words were like venom coming out of my mouth. I looked down at Carly and smiled as she bite her lip just like Bella. I was somewhat shocked when she agreed to let me take Carly Christmas shopping for her gift.

"Paw paw always took me," she said looking down at the ground. Figures that asshole would find something better to do. If she was mine then there wouldn't be any special occasion that I would miss shopping with my sweet girl.

"I know this little store," I told her kneeling down and fixing her jacket. "Why don't we try there first?"

"Okay," she said taking my hand when I stood up. We walked down to the end of the shopping center to a little jewelry store. Walking in I saw a familiar face standing behind the counter.

"Can I help," the man said before taking a better look at me. "It's so nice to see you again Mr. Cullen."

"It's good to see you as well Aro," I told him shaking his hand.

"Who is this beautiful little one you have with you," he said coming behind the counter and taking a better look at Carly. "Is she your daughter?"

"No," I answered wishing otherwise. "Carly this is Aro he is going to help find your mommy's gift."

"Hi," she whispered shyly.

"Aro this is Bella's daughter Carly," I told him.

"My dear it's a pleasure to meet you," he said shaking her hand while she giggled. "Take a seat I will get you some things to look at."

"That would be great," I told him. When he walked away I bent down taking her jacket off.

"Dward," she said when I picked her up and placed her on the stool.

"Yes sweet girl," I answered her taking a seat on the stool beside her.

"Do you think my mommy is happy," she asked me out of the blue.

"I would hope that she would be happy," I answered her.

"Good," she said smiling. "He kept his promise."

"Who kept there promise," I asked her smiling knowing exactly what she meant by this. She was referring to the promise that she made to Santa.

"I can't tell you," she said laughing.

Before I could say anything else Aro came back with some items to look at.

"Mr. Cullen," he said laying them on the counter. "If I remembered correctly Bella's birthstone is a sapphire?"

"Yes," I said looking at all the sapphire pieces that he had laid out for us to look at. "When's your birthday sweet girl?"

"September tenth," she answered me. I swear that I could've picked my mouth up off the floor. She had the same birthstone as Bella. Could this gift get any better?

"My dear girl," Aro interrupted when I didn't say anything. "It seems here that you have the same stone as your beautiful mother."

"Really," she said.

"Yes," I told her as she looked at all the pieces. "So which one do you think your mommy would like."

She looked at the jewelry carefully before turning around to me. I knew which one she had chosen, because I would have chosen the same one. I pointed at the necklace with the three sapphire stones.

"Yes," Aro said picking it up. "What a lovely choice. The past, present, and future necklace."

"Do you think mommy will like it," she asked.

"I think your mommy is going to love it," I said handing Aro my credit card.

"Mr. Cullen," Aro asked as he boxed the necklace. "I have the other piece that you requested."

"Thank you," I said helping Carly off her stool.

"Here you go," he said handing me the bag with two boxes. "I hope to you soon. It was a pleasure to meet you Carly."

"Thank you," she said as I bent down to zip her jacket.

"We'll see you later," I told him as we walked out of the store. I looked down at my watch and noticed that I still had an hour and a half until we had to be back at mom and dad's. "How about some hot chocolate?"

"Please," she said with a toothy smile.

We walked towards a little café and ordered a couple of hot chocolates. I couldn't help but smile when she asked for extra marshmallows. How much I enjoyed spending time with her? Bella was right she was everything to her, but now I was starting to think that the both of them were everything to me.

"Can we put it under my tree," she asked.

"Why don't we leave it at Grammy and Poppy's under their tree," I said to her. "That way when you come over on Christmas she will have something to open."

"Okay," she said taking a drink. "Do you like my mommy?"

"Yes," I said shocked when she asked this. "I like her a lot. Why do you ask?" 

"Do you like me," she said biting her lower lip.

"Of course," I told her. "You are my sweet girl. Plus I love both you and your mommy."

She just giggled as she finished her hot chocolate. I didn't lie to her when I told her that I loved her and Bella. In reality I loved them both dearly with all my heart. When we finished our hot chocolate we headed to the Volvo and started the drive home. Once we were on the road I glanced back in my rear view mirror and saw that she was sleeping. I smiled knowing that this was the best afternoon I've had in a long time that didn't involve Bella. I drove home in silence staring at the road and looking back at the bag in the seat. I just hoped that Bella love Carly's gift and mine as well.

Pulling into the driveway I noticed everyone else's car parked except Bella's. I thought she told me that she was coming early to help mom cook. I shook my head thinking that maybe she came with Charlie and Sue.

"Sweet girl," I said opening her door and unbuckling her. "We're at Grammy and Poppy's. It's time to wake up."

I carried her into the house where Alice meet me in the hallway looking happy.

"Ali," Carly said looking up from my shoulder.

"Carlybug," Alice said taking her from my arms. "Did you have fun."

"Lots," she said looking over at me. "Thank you."

"Anything for you sweet girl," I told her as she wiggled out of Alice's arms and hugged me. After she let me go she handed me her jacket and went off with Alice.

"Edward," I heard mom yelling from the kitchen. I hung our jackets up in the closet before walking into the kitchen. "Did you pick Bella up?"

"What," I said when I walked all the way in. I saw Sue helping mom cook and no Bella. "She said that she would meet me here."

"I heard Charlie say the same thing," Sue said sitting a bowl down on the counter.

"Something is not right," I said trying to think about where she might be. "Carly is with Alice. I'm going to go and find Bella."

"Be careful," I heard mom say as I ran out of the kitchen.

I ran out of the house without grabbing my jacket and straight into the Volvo. I didn't know where to start as I pulled out of the driveway. All I could think about was is she okay. I just drove until I ended up at her house. I pulled into her driveway to see her car still parked there. I jumped out of the car and ran straight into the house.

"Bella," I yelled once inside. I glanced in the kitchen and she wasn't there. I saw the pies that she had made still sitting on the counter.

"Edward," I heard her say in a tired tone. I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room to see her getting up from the floor.

"Bella," I said picking her up and kissing her with longing.

"What's wrong," she asked when we pulled apart. "Is Carly okay?"

"She's fine," I told her sitting on the couch and sitting her on my lap. I cupped her face with my hands and I could tell that she had been crying. "Alice is watching her. I was worried about you. When we got to mom's, she let me know that you hadn't gotten there and I jumped in my car."

"I'm sorry I made you worry," she said placing her forehead against mine. "I must have fallen asleep."

"Why have you been crying," I asked staring into her eyes.

"Mike came over as I was leaving," she whispered.

"What did he do," I said coldly.

"Nothing," she said taking my hands into hers and squeezing them tight. "He just gets under my skin. I know that I shouldn't let him."

"I swear," I said moving her to the couch and myself standing up. "I will go after him."

"Please don't do it," she said getting up and wrapping her arms around me. "You are so much better than he is. First I have to tell you something."

"Can it wait," I said wrapping my arms around her.

"It's important," she pleaded.

"I just want to make sure you're okay," I said leaning down and placing my lips on hers. I pulled her close to me squeezing her small petite body against mine. Our lips moved as one as she moved her arms from around my neck and moved them. She moved them to where she had tangled them in my hair. A moan escaped from my lips as I deepened our kiss. We broke apart for air a minute later and looked into each others eyes. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she whispered to me.

"We better get going," I told her.

I released her from my hold as she headed to the kitchen. I helped her with her coat and she held the pies. Once we were in the car I was relieved that she was safe. I drove back to mom's knowing that everything was okay.

**Please Review**


	9. Chapter 9 Protect At All Cost

The Gift

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

Chapter 9 Protect At All Cost

**EPOV**

"Mommy," Carly said running to Bella as we walked into the house. It was a quiet ride over here between the two of us. She looked as if she had something on her mind and I didn't want to bother her.

"Were you a good girl for Edward today," she asked as she hugged Carly.

"Yep," Carly said grinning. "He even got me hot chocolate with extra marshmallows."

"Did he," Bella said looking over at me. Busted by the four year old. "It looks like I'm going to have to have a talk with him."

"Who me," I asked smirking hoping to get out of it.

"Yes," she said laughing as she out Carly down. "Why don't you go back to Alice and Rose? I'll call you when dinner is ready?"

"Okay," Carly said skipping back up the stairs.

"I'll take that," I told her reaching for her jacket.

"Thank you," she replied to me. Once I hung up her jacket I grabbed her and pulled her close to me.

"She was so well behaved today," I said hoping that would get me out of trouble.

"That's wonderful, but that doesn't get you off the hook. You do know that if she doesn't eat her dinner," she said trying to be serious. She wasn't able to hide her seriousness for long when she started laughing. "It's going to be all your fault."

"I know," I answered her looking into her eyes. "We were having such a great afternoon. I just wanted to top it off for her."

"From her expression," she started to say before standing on her tip toes. She wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a quick kiss before saying anything more. "I can tell that you passed with flying colors."

"I love you," I told her before leaning down getting ready to kiss her. As my lips were about to meet hers I heard someone clear their throat. We both quickly turned our heads to see who it was.

"Is everything okay," Charlie asked looking at Bella. "Sue said that Edward ran out of the house to find you."

"I fell asleep," she answered quickly looking over at me then back at Charlie.

"Is that all that happened," he asked getting more serious.

"Yes," she said lying to him. Why would she lie to Charlie? Why wouldn't she tell him that Mike showed up at her place.

"Don't do that again to me Bells," he said pulling her into a hug. "You had me worried when I heard you weren't here yet."

"I'm sorry," she said moving away from him. "I had better go see if Esme and Sue need help."

As she walked towards the kitchen I could feel that Charlie was giving me the glare of death. I could hear it now from him. He was going to one let me have it or two give me the if you hurt my daughter speech. Besides all of that I didn't know why he was glaring at me. I took a deep breath before anything was said.

"Was she really sleeping," he asked when she was out of sight and in the kitchen.

"When I walked into the house I found her getting off of the living room floor," I told him not wanting to hide anything. "It looked as if."

"As if what," he said interrupting me. I took another deep breath before speaking again, because I knew that this was going to set him off.

"It looked as if she had been crying," I said honestly. "I swear Charlie I didn't do it."

"Edward," he said as we walked into the living room. "I know that it wasn't you son. Did she at least tell you?"

"Yes," I answered him and took another deep breath before saying anything else. "She said that Mike stopped by before she was on her way here."

"That asshole," he said pacing the living room. I watched as his face went from red to a deep purple. "I'll kill that son of a bitch."

"Charlie," I spoke up trying to get his attention. "I've already told her that I would gladly kick his ass. Knowing her she told me that he wasn't worth it."

"Did she tell you what he wanted," he asked starting to calm down.

"No," I replied.

"She's so stubborn sometimes," he said with a small chuckle.

"I agree with you there," I said laughing.

"Just don't fuck up again," he said turning serious again. "Those girls are my life. So don't think I won't shoot your ass if you hurt either one of them."

"Yes sir," I said feeling a lump form in my throat.

"Good," he said patting my back. "I haven't seen her this happy in a long time."

"Dinner is ready," Bella said before coming I could say anything.

"Good talk," Charlie said as he left the living the room.

"What was that about," she said walking towards me.

"Nothing important," I said wrapping my arms around her and bringing her close.

"Please tell me that he didn't threaten you," she said trying not to get upset.

"Sweetheart," I said brushing my nose along her cheek and whispering into her ear. "He just wants you to be happy."

"Does he now," she said. "What about you?"

"Me," I said as she wrapped her arms around my neck. " Your's and Carly's happiness is one of the most important things to me."

I leaned down and kissed her. As our lips meet they formed as if they were one and moved as if they were one. Her lips were soft and sweet. I moved my hands from around her waist to where I was cupping her face. I didn't want to push our physical relationship too far. I wanted her to make the decisions on how far we went when she was ready. I broke our kiss and placed my forehead against hers. I could smell her shampoo as I took a deep breath. She had never changed it, and it smelled of fresh strawberries still. I was just a fool to never notice the small things.

"The most important thing," I said as we gazed into each others eyes. "Is that I love you both. I love you with all my heart and forever more."

"I love you too," she said smiling.

"Edward Anthony Cullen," I heard mom yell. "If you and Bella plan on eating you two had better get in here."

I took her hand and lead the way to the dinning room. I couldn't help but notice that she was still laughing at what mom said. I knew exactly what she meant by coming on and eating. If we wanted to eat before Emmett got to the table we needed to go now. Walking into the dinning room I noticed that everyone was already seated at the table. There were two empty seats between Rosalie and Charlie.

"I hope that you don't mind," Alice said speaking up. When we turned to see Alice, I noticed that Carly was sitting between her and Jasper already eating.

"Alice," Bella said walking over to her. "It's perfectly fine. Like you said you could use her for all the practice that you need."

What did she mean by this? What was fine? What in the hell was she talking about practice? Just then I saw the two of them giggling and looking over at me. Oh great! I hated it when they did this to me. She's told Alice something that I've done and Alice had agreed with her. She walked back over to me and I wrapped my arm around her waist. We walked around the table to our seats. I pulled her chair out for her and as she sat down she gave me smile.

"What was all that about," I asked her as I sat down.

"She just wanted to know if it was okay if Carly sat them," she answered me.

"Okay," I said thinking before asking her the next question. "What were you two giggling about then?"

"How I would deal with you if Carly doesn't eat her dinner," she said leaning over and whispering in my ear. I felt my face turn red as I felt her breath tickle down my neck. If she only knew what she did to me.

"Bells," Charlie said getting her attention before I could say anything else.

"Yes," she said turning around to face him.

"What's the matter," Jasper said with a big fucking smirk on his face tossing a roll at me. "Need a cold shower to cool down."

"I wouldn't be the one talking," I smarted off to him throwing it right back to him.

"Who needs to cool off," Emmett said with a mouth full of food.

"No one," Alice said interrupting us. When I looked over at her she had placed her hands over Carly's ears. "Boys there is a child at the table tonight. So, if you want to talk like that, then take it somewhere else."

"Rose," Emmett said when Rosalie smacked him upside the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"Stay out of everyone else's business," she said sternly to him.

"Dad," I heard Bella say all of a sudden. The next thing I know she is getting up from the table and walking over towards Carly. "I can take care of myself and my daughter. I'm sorry Carlisle and Esme but we have to leave."

"We'll get her," Alice told Bella. With one quick head nod to Alice Bella walked out of the dinning room.

"Bella," I said getting up from the table and going after her. "Bella damn it would you stop for one damn minute."

"Don't," she told me jerking her arm away from me when I caught her. "You told him."

"What," I said trying to figure out what she meant.

"You told Charlie about Mike coming over this afternoon," she told me.

"You didn't tell me that I couldn't," I replied right back to her.

"Don't you think that if it was important I would have told him," she told me sternly getting pissed.

"Damn it Bella," I said angrily towards her. "I think that you father had a right to know. He should've known that his granddaughter's father came over. Aren't you the least fucking bit worried that he will take her from you?"

"No," she yelled at me coldly. She closed her eyes I guess to fight back the tears. When she finally opened them they were black as night. "He's never wanted her from the start. He's never held her, never told her a story, and never spent any time with her. So the answer to your question is no. He will never take her from me."

"Bella," I whispered out as everything she said hit me like a brick wall. How could someone not want their own child? Mike surely was an asshole for this move. I would do anything for her to be my daughter. I tried to pull her close to me but she jerked out of my arms.

"Carly," she said when Jasper and Alice came into view in the hallway with no Carly. I'm sure everyone had heard what was going on between us.

"Bella," Sue said come up to Bella. "Why don't your farther and I keep her for the night?"

"Okay," she told Sue hugging her close. Once she let Sue go, she looked around the room before speaking again. "Who is going to drive me home?"

"I will," I said speaking up.

"No," she said coldly to me as she turned to face me. "I have nothing more to say to you tonight."

"Jasper can," Alice said speaking up. "He won't mind at all. Plus he can get me some ice cream from the store."

"Damn pregnancy cravings," Jasper said shaking his head. "Bella, I'll be glad to drive you home. Just tell me whenever you are ready."

"Let's go," she said after telling Carly goodbye who walked into the hallway. As she walked out the door she didn't even glance my way.

"How," I started to say turning to Alice when the door slammed. "How do I fix this?"

"Give her a few minutes head start," she said coming to stand beside me. "It will all work out. You'll see I promise."

"She's never been that cold to me," I told her remembering how dark Bella's eyes became.

"The Bella that we know now has a child to protect," Alice told me as she hugged me. "She is going to not only protect her child but protect herself at all costs."

"Thank you," I told her as I kissed her cheek. I knew that Alice was right about Bella. She was trying to protect herself and Carly.

"Go make up with her," she said as I grabbed my jacket and keys. I ran to the Volvo and headed straight for her house.

**BPOV**

As I walked out of the house I didn't look at him. I couldn't believe that he told Charlie about Mike coming over. I thought that I could trust him, but I was starting to think otherwise. Neither one of else were speaking on the ride to my house. I just didn't know what to say about all of this.

"You know that he didn't mean it," Jasper said breaking the silence in the car.

"I know now," I said taking a deep breath. I know that Jasper was right about the whole situation. Edward didn't mean to do any harm when he told Charlie.

"He's a completely different person," he went on to say. "Before you came back into his life, he was empty shell. There was no life, no passion, and no fire in his eyes. Ever since you and Carly entered it the empty shell is gone. He shows life, and love behind his eyes."

"Really," I said looking over at him.

"In the evenings when he comes back from your place. All he can talk about is what the three of you did, or what you two did," he said to me. "There have even been a couple of times when he had mentioned Carly. He wishes that he was her farther and not Mike."

"He does," was all I could say for a minute. I needed to tell him the truth if we made past this fight. I glanced out the window to notice that we were almost back to the house. "It's the next driveway on the left."

"Don't be so hard on him," he said pulling into the driveway.

"Thanks," I told him getting out of the car.

"No problem," he said when I shut the door.

I walked into the dark house and took a deep breath. Jasper was right and I needed to talk to Edward. We have never been this mad at each before. Back in the day we could be mad at each for one minute then the next everything was fine. I left the lights off down stairs and headed upstairs to my room turning on the light. Once I was in the room I shut the door and shrugged my jacket off tossing it onto the rocking chair. I felt numb now after what all had happened at his house and in the car. Pulling my phone out of my jean pocket I noticed that there were no missed calls or text messages. I had really done it this time. I dialed his number and hoped that he would answer it.

"This is Edward," his voice mail said when it clicked over. He must be angry with me since he didn't answer the phone. "I can't come to the phone right now leave a message." 

"I'm sorry," I said once I heard the beep. I took a deep breath before I said anything else since I could feel the tears wanting to fall. "I know that you didn't mean any of it. I'm sorry for snapping at you. I love you."

I put the phone on the dresser, turned the light out, and laid down on the bed. As I laid there I couldn't help but let the tears fall. If we couldn't make it past this misunderstanding. Then how were we going to make it when he finds out about the truth.


	10. Chapter 10 MakingUp

The Gift

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

Chapter 10 Making-Up

**EPOV**

When I pulled into her driveway I noticed that all the lights were off in her house except for one. The only light on was her bedroom and I could see her shadow moving around the room. I still hadn't figured out what I was going to say to her or how I was going to tell her. Just then I heard the familiar sound of my phone ringing. Looking down I noticed that it was Bella calling. I looked up at her window and decided not to answer it I just let it ring. I know that it sounded mean but she needed to calm down in my opinion.

Believe me I wanted to answer that phone call and hear her voice. I wanted to tell her that I was sorry and that I didn't mean to tell Charlie. I looked up once more and noticed that her light was out. My phone went off again and this time it was letting me know that I had a new message. Dialing the number I knew that it was Bella who left it. I just needed to know what she had to say.

"I'm sorry," I heard her say as her voice cracked on the message. "I know that you didn't mean any of it. I'm sorry for snapping at you. I love you."

I closed my phone after I heard her message. Alice was right things were going to work out. I got out of the Volvo and walked towards the house. I started to think as I approached the front door about how I was going to get in. One I could knock on the door or two climb through her window. Did I want to surprise her? Yes, I definitely wanted to surprise her. So that left the option pretty clear to me. I walked over to old tree and took a deep breath. It's been a few years since I've climbed this tree. I just prayed that this old tree could still hold my weight without a branch breaking.

As I started to climb I knew that this old tree was still true to it's strength. I made it over to the limb that lead to her window and looked in. The only light that was in the room was coming from the moon and the sight broke my heart. There was my Bella laying on the bed curled up into a ball. Her body shook with the sobs that was coming from her as she cried. I lifted the window up as quietly as I could and climbed in without her noticing.

"Bella," I said walking over to the bed.

"Edward," she said sitting up and wiping the tears off her face. "I'm so."

"I'm the one that should be sorry," I said interrupting her. I sat down beside of her and turned myself to where I was facing her. "I should have let you be the one to tell Charlie about Mike."

"I shouldn't have been so cold to you," she said meeting my eyes.

"I understand where you are coming from," I told her. "You were just trying to protect Carly. If it had been me I would have done the exact same thing."

"It still doesn't make things right," she whispered as her breathing came back to normal. "I know that I should've told Charlie. So if anyone is to blame then it's my fault as well."

"We are stronger then any of this," I said taking her hands in mine. "We have made it almost five years apart. I'm not going to let one little argument destroy us."

"I don't want this to destroy us either," she said coming closer to me.

"Then it won't," I told her as let her hands go. I moved my hands up and cupped her face staring in her eyes.

At that moment leaned down and met her lips. They were perfect, she was perfect, and she was all mine once more. She moved her hands up and wrapped her fingers through my hair. I let go of her face for a moment and shrugged my jacket off still kissing her. A small moan escaped from my lips as she moved her hands out of my hair wrapping her arms around my neck pulling me closer to her.

"Bella," I whispered leaving a trail of kisses down her neck. "I love you so much."

"Edward," she said as I guided her down onto the bed. I made sure not to put any of my weight on her. I was able to keep one hand on her waist and gently rub the bare skin that was exposed. "I love you."

She ran her hands up under my shirt and ran her fingertips along my stomach and up my chest. If she only knew what she was doing to me. I would take her right here and right now if I didn't promise myself to let her control our physical relationship. Tanya never gave my goose bumps or never made me feel like this when I was trapped in our marriage. I deepened our kiss when she placed her hands on the edge of my shirt and lifted it off over my head tossing it onto the floor.

"You need to now," she said as I was starting to unbutton her top. She was trying to catch her breath and more importantly killing the mood. "I have to tell you something first."

"What do I need to know," I said kissing her neck. "Bella, can't it wait a little while longer."

"I want to give myself to you," she said raising up on her elbows. This was surely a mood killer now. "There is something that you need to know first."

"Let's not talk about it tonight," I told her sitting up to sit on the edge of the bed. "Whatever it is we can talk about it later."

"Okay," she replied. I got up from the bed putting my shirt back on. I grabbed my jacket and headed towards the window. I didn't want to make her fell uncomfortable. So it was best if I headed on home I thought to myself putting my jacket back on. "Don't go."

"What," I said shocked turning around.

"Stay," she said getting up from the bed and walking over to me. "I want you to stay."

"What about Carly," I asked her knowing that she was going to stay with Charlie and Sue tonight.

"She's over at the rez for the night," she told me sliding my jacket back off of me. "I'm sure we'll both be up before she comes home."

"I would love to stay," I told her kissing her one more time.

I took her by the hand and lead her back to the bed. I slide my shoes off before climbing in beside of her. Once I was under the blankets she moved herself closer to me. I wrapped my arms her and we melted together as one. To have the love of my life back in my arms was something I never wanted to take for granted every again. I know that if anything were to happen to me. Then I would die a happy man because of this one night.

"Good night my sweet angle," I said kissing her temple.

"Sweet dreams," she said giggling.

"What's so funny," I said.

"This feels like old times," she said looking up at me, "Remember."

"Of course," I said with a small chuckle. In high school after we finally admitted we had feelings for each other I would sneak into her bedroom at nights. Of course we always had to be careful and quiet. At that time Charlie was still living here down the hall. So I was always somewhat worried that he would shoot my ass.

"At least Charlie no longer lives here," she said when my eyes grew larger just thinking about his shotgun.

"I know," I answered her. "It still just the thought of it."

"I love you," she said snuggling up closer to me.

"I love you too," I said as I watched her eyes close.

I laid there for a few minutes holding her and watching her sleep. I never wanted this moment to end at all. I wanted to go to sleep like this every night with her in my arms. She was always my life from the very first time I saw her in kindergarten. It just took us all the way till high school to let our feelings known. I pulled her as close as I could to me and closed my eyes to a wonderful night.

I turned over the next morning to fell that the bed was a whole emptier then it was last night. Opening my eyes I noticed that Bella was no longer in the bed. I guess that she had woken up early and headed on down the stairs. I was a little bummed out because I wanted to wake up with her still in my arms. It felt so damn good to sleep with her in my arms I had to admit to myself. I got up out of the bed, grabbed my shoes and jacket, and headed down the stairs to find Bella.

Hitting the bottom step I was assaulted with the sweet aroma of her baking. I laid my things in the hallway floor and tiptoed into the kitchen. Her back was to me since she was mixing things into a bowel.

"Morning," I said snaking my arms around her and kissing her just below her ear.

"Morning," she replied placing the bowel on the counter and turning in my arms to face me. "Did you sleep well?"

"That was probably one of the best nights I've had in a long time," I said. "You want to know what would have made it even better."

"What," she said smiling.

"Waking up with you in my arms," I said leaning down to kiss her.

"I'm sorry," she said giggling. "You looked so peaceful when I woke up. I didn't want to wake you so I showered and came on down to make us some breakfast."

"You're forgiven then," I said as we both laughed. I let her go so that she could finish mixing what she was making. "Do you need any help?"

"It's okay," she said pouring that mixture in a skillet. "I'm almost finished with everything. If you want you can go ahead and have a seat at the table."

"Sure," I answered her walking over to the table and taking a seat. I couldn't help but watch her as she moved about the kitchen cooking away. She surely knew how to take my breath away. She was wearing jeans, a plain white shirt, and her hair was up in a messy bun. It didn't matter what time of the day it was, she was always beautiful in my eyes.

"Here you go," she said as she placed a plate of food down in front of me.

"These looks great," I replied staring at muffins, eggs, and beacon. "My complements to the chief."

"You're very welcome," she answered me taking a bite.

"What are the plans for the day," I asked her.

"Tomorrow is Christmas Eve," she said looking over at me smiling. "I really don't have anything planned for today. We usually go to Charlie's on Christmas Eve so today it's empty."

"Well," I said smirking at her before I said anything else. "Emmett wants to head to Seattle to buy Carly her Christmas gift, and I need to pick something up for her as well."

"Drive safe," she said taking a bite from her plate.

"We were hoping that you could go," I said quickly not realizing what just came out of my mouth. "You know what she likes, and with you there she will get what she really wants."

"I guess I can see if Charlie and Sue will keep her," she said getting up from the table and heading towards the phone."

"Alice can watch her," I blurted out without even thinking. "Like she told you she needs to practice dealing with a child. This will give her a chance to keep Carly all day."

"Okay," she answered me. "Tell Alice that she watch her today if that is what she wants to do. What time are we leaving?"

"In about two hours," I said looking at the clock. It was now seven-thirty in the morning and if we were leaving by nine-thirty then I needed to head on home. I finished my plate, rinsed it off, and placed it in the dishwasher. "I had better head on home to change and tell Alice the good news."

"I'll be ready when you get back," she said walking over to me to tell me goodbye. It wasn't a long kiss goodbye, but I could feel the love and desire we both had yearning inside.

"Bye sweetheart," I said kissing the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said hugging me.

I slide my shoes on, put my jacket on and headed out the door. Getting into the Volvo I couldn't help but feel like I'm cloud nine. I didn't want to leave her ever. I couldn't help but keep her on my mind as I drove home.

"Is everything okay," I heard my mom say while I hanging up my jacket.

"It's great," I answered her shutting the closet door. I guess that I was in such a daze thinking about Bella that I didn't even realize that I was home.

"Did you just leave her place," she asked me.

"Yes," I told her honestly. "We talked things out and agreed that we were both to blame for what happened yesterday."

"That's wonderful," she said hugging me. When she finally let me go, I walked into the kitchen to see if I could Alice in there.

"How would you and Jasper like to spend the day with Carly," I said when closed the freezer door.

"Really," she said shocked.

"Really," I said back to her. "Bella is going to Seattle with Emmett and myself. She needed someone to watch Carly and you came to mind."

"Thank you," she said hurrying over to me and kissing my cheek. "What time is she bringing her over."

"You'll be going over to her place," I told her. "Is that okay?"

"I don't care where," she said walking to the kitchen door and yelling for Jasper. "Oh, Jasper guess what."

I couldn't help but laugh when she bounced out of the kitchen. I put the ice cream back in the freezer that she left on the counter. I headed up the stairs to shower and to dress quickly knowing that I didn't have long.

"Emmett," I said knocking on his door after I was ready. "Come on Bella is waiting for us."

"Bells is coming," he said exiting his room.

"Of course," I said laughing. "Don't you want to pick something out for Carly that she will actually like. So with Bella going there won't be any problems with getting the wrong toy."

"You do have a point," he said walking down the stairs with me.

"Where's Rosalie," I asked getting my jacket back out.

"She's coming," he said getting both their jackets.

I headed on out to that car and waited for them to come on out. It was going to be one crazy day, but it was going to be fun. Once Emmett and Rosalie were in the car we headed on over to Bella's.

**BPOV**

As soon as he left I went back into the kitchen. I couldn't believe that he came back last night after what happened at his parents. I had to admit that he did surprise me. How I wanted to give myself fully to him again. But I couldn't not until after he knew the truth about Carly. I've tried two different times yesterday, but he said the same thing both times. Can't it wait or we'll talk about it later.

"Mommy," I heard Carly yell running into the house.

"In the kitchen," I yelled back. She came running in and jumped into my arms. "Did you have fun with Pawpaw and Granny?"

"Lots," she said laughing and running over to the table to have a seat. I went over to the stove and fixed her a plate and placed it in front of her.

"Bells," I heard Charlie say walking in.

"Hey dad," I said in response.

"Listen," he said quickly before I could say anything else. "It wasn't Edwards fault about yesterday. I kind of pulled the dad death glare on him, and had him tell me about Mike. I just want to protect the two of you."

"I know," I said leaning up against the counter. "You're not always going to be here to protect us."

"I know," he answered. "So what's going to happen to you and Edward."

"We're okay," I said smiling. "He came over early this morning and we talked it out."

"That's good," he said smirking. I think he knew that I was lying about the whole he came over early story. "What are you going to do today?"

"Actually," I said looking over at Carly. "How would you like it if Alice watched you today?"

"Where are you going," Charlie said quickly before Carly could answer me.

"Emmett and Edward want to go Christmas shopping for Carly," I said trying not to laugh at Carly. She was jumping up and down with excitement. "They want me to go to Seattle with them to help pick things out."

"Sue and I can watch her," he interjected.

"Dad," I said to him. "I know that you and Sue love to watch her. Alice enjoys spending time with her as well. She says that it gives her practice on what to expect."

"Did you try to mention to her that Carly is four years old and not a new born," he said laughing,

"What ever floats her pixie boat," I said laughing along.

"You haven't told him yet," he said becoming serious again.

"I've tried," I told him. "He keeps saying that we'll talk about it later."

"He needs to know," he said coming over and hugging me.

"I know," I whispered hugging him back.

"We'll see you tomorrow," he said walking over and telling Carly goodbye.

"Bye dad," I yelled as he walked out the front door.

I turned and saw sitting back down at the table. She had his green eyes, and bronze highlights in her brown hair. She was quiet like him and clumsy like me. I could sit here all day and pick the little things out.

"Mommy," she said breaking me out of my daze.

"Yes," I answered her as I started to load the dishwasher.

"Is Alice weally coming over," she asked handing me her plate.

"Yes," I said kneeling down to her level. "Mommy has to go see Santa one more time before he comes tomorrow night. So you get to spend the whole day with her."

"Thank you," she said hugging me.

"Go make sure all your toys are picked up in the living room," I told her standing up. She skipped out of the kitchen and headed for the living room. I finished cleaning up the kitchen and headed for the living room. "Are you finished?"

"Yes," she said getting up from off the floor.

"Let's go upstairs and get ready," I said picking her up and carrying her up the stairs.

I got her cleaned up and in her room playing so that I could get ready. While I was changing clothes I couldn't help but think about this trip. I knew that it was going to be fun and eventful. Having both Edward and Emmett together in a toy store was a laugh all together on its own. They acted worse than the kids who were there. Once I was ready I got Carly and we headed on down the stairs into the living room.

"Coming," I yelled when I heard a knock on the door.

"Thank you," Alice said when I opened the door. "Nothing will happen to her I promise."

"Alice," I said when she finally let me go. "I know that you won't let anything happen to her."

"Bella," Jasper said walking into the house. "We really appreciate this."

"It's no problem," I said shutting the door. "There's plenty of food in the kitchen and the emergency numbers are on the fridge."

"Okay," Jasper said taking Alice's jacket from her.

"Carly," I yelled as I watched Alice beam with joy. "There's some people here to see you."

She came out of the living room and a huge grin came on her face when she noticed who it was.

"Alice," she said running to her and hugging her.

"Carlybug," Alice said when she let go of Carly. "Jasper came along with me, and we are going to have so much fun today."

Just then I heard the sound of a car horn beeping. I knew that Edward was here and ready to go.

"Have fun," I said giving Carly a kiss goodbye. "Be good for Alice and Jasper. I love you."

"Love you too mommy," she said taking Alice by the hand and leading her to the dinning room.

I put my jacket on and headed outside. Sure enough there he was with Emmett and Rosalie in the back of the Volvo ready to go.

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11 Toy Shopping

The Gift

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

Chapter 11 Toy Shopping

**BPOV**

The ride to Seattle was full of questions from Emmett. He wanted to know what Carly liked to play with. What were her favorite things and her dislikes? I swear that if he had a piece of paper and a pen he would have wrote it all down. So for three hours that was all we talked about. I was so happy when Edward pulled into the parking lot at the toy store. I was glad that Emmett was asking questions, but when was enough questions enough.

"Are you okay," Edward said pulling me close when we exited the car.

"Yeah," I told him hugging me close. "I just can't believe that's all we talked about the whole way here."

"I'm sorry. They just want to give her a good Christmas," he said leaning down and kissing me.

"Come on love birds," I heard Emmett say laughing and making kissing noises.

"Why I ought a," Edward said going after him.

"Play nice," I yelled at them when Edward caught Emmett.

"But Bella," Emmett wined.

"Emmett Cullen you heard her," Rose said coming over and standing beside of me.

We headed into the store I swear the boys eyes were lighting up as if it was Christmas morning for them. The two of them ran off leaving Rose and myself to get the buggy. I shook my head in embarrassment when a bunch of the costumers turned and looked back at us. I just wanted to tell them that yes to the two overgrown boys were ours.

"Where do you think they went," Rose asked me as we started to walk.

"Knowing them," I said thinking for a minute and pushing the buggy. "It's best to let them come to you. Yet again you'll be able to hear them from across the store."

"Really," she said astonished.

"You'll find out," I said laughing.

"So where to first," she asked placing her purse along side mine.

"Art supplies," I answered her as we walked towards that section of the store. We put sketch books, a new box of crayons, color pencils, and washable paint into the buggy. Thank you whoever invented washable paint and markers they were a lifesaver.

"What's it like," she asked and then stopped as we moved on to the next aisle.

"What's what like," I responded to her.

"Being a single mom," she said looking straight ahead.

"Well," I started to say trying to choose my words right. Then I figured out that it was best to just be truthful. "There are days that are harder then the others, and you just want to pull your hair out. Then there are the days that are full of happiness that you never want them to end. Why do you ask?"

"Because," she said looking around to see if anyone is around.

"Rose are you," I said in shock when I realized that she was pregnant.

"Yeah," she said glowing with happiness.

"That's wonderful," I said hugging her. "Have you told Emmett yet."

"I was going to wait until Christmas morning," she said when I let her go. "Please don't tell Edward. I want Emmett and myself to be the ones to make the announcement. What if he doesn't want a baby?"

"Rose," I said trying to be serious. "You will never have the option to be a single mother. Emmett will never leave you and he will be the most amazing father to that baby. If he does anything to hurt you or that baby? Trust me I will kick his sorry ass."

"I don't think you'll be the only one," she said laughing.

"I promise I won't tell anyone," I told her laughing.

We continued walking through the aisles, placing things in the buggy. Where in the hell were the boys? It was still quiet and that was a bad sign. That usually meant that they were up to no good. As we started down another aisle I noticed a little girl and her father looking at a doll. He was kneeling down beside of her and talking to her gently. He brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear before getting up. Taking her hand the little girl and her father took the doll and left the aisle. It made me think about Carly and what she was missing out on without Edward knowing.

"You okay," Rose asked breaking me out of my daze.

"I'm fine," I answered at her smiling.

"Bella," she said facing me and looking serious. "I already love you like a sister, but I know you're hiding something."

"I," I started to say shocked. I couldn't believe that she had figured it. Yet again I'm surprised that his whole family hadn't said anything yet. When she was first born there were only two other people who knew the truth and that was Charlie and Mike.

"Is Mike really Carly's dad," she asked me right out of the blue.

"No," I whispered closing my eyes.

"Edward is her real father isn't he," she asked me.

"Yes," I said with tears starting to form. "I found out that I was pregnant a couple of weeks after he announced his engagement to Tanya on that New Year's Eve night."

"He hasn't found out yet," she said placing her hand on my shoulder when I shook my head. "You know what gave it away for me. She gets her beautiful emerald green eyes from him, and that's when I started to place the two together. Not only that but the way those two interact together, and the fact he loves her to death."

"Please don't tell him," I pleaded to her. "I know that he needs to know. Believe me when I tell you that Charlie has told me ever since we got back together. I've tried a couple of times but he says we'll talk about it later."

"I won't," she answered me. "I'm going to agree with Charlie on this. If you don't tell him, and he hears it from someone else. It will break his heart and you'll stand the chance of losing him for good this time."

"Your right," I told her. She had a point about me telling him. What if Mike told him the truth? What would I do then? Here's the thing I wouldn't put it past Mike to do something like that to get back at me.

"Come out come out wherever you are," we heard Emmett say out loud.

"You were right about hearing them from across the store," Rose said as we both laughed and I wiped the tears from my face.

"Hey sweetheart," I heard Edward whisper to me when he came up from behind me.

"Hey," I answered him smiling. "Who's winning this time?"

"I am," he said laughing before turning his game face back on. He reached behind his back and pulled out a plastic light saber.

"There you are," Emmett said coming in the aisle with a plastic light saber ready to strike. "Your girl can't stop me from getting you."

"Oh yes I can," I answered him. "I'm neutral and you two need to pick out what you are going to buy. I would like to be home by seven to get her in bed tonight boys."

"Okay," they both said putting the light sabers down on a shelf.

"You'll have to tell me your secrets," Rose whispered to me. "I've never seen them act like that. Just stop playing like that."

"Once you get thrown out of a couple stores," I said laughing remembering all the times we were told to leave because of the way the two of them were acting. "You learn to act pissed off the rest of day and not speak to them."

"I'll have to try that one," she said laughing.

For the next three of hours I basically had to tell them when enough was enough. I really appreciated that they wanted to buy things for her. I also didn't want them spend a whole lot of money either on her. Once we were loaded back in the Volvo we headed back to Forks. Tonight would be the night that I told him about Carly.

**EPOV**

I couldn't help but think that Bella had something eating at her. I walked into one of the aisles in the store trying to surprise Emmett. Luckily it was the same aisle as the girls and I could tell that she had been crying. At the time I had shrugged it off because I was in the middle of a game with Emmett but still yet it did worry me. I know that she had wanted to tell me something, but I wasn't ready to have such a serious talk. I just got her back in my life and I wanted to enjoy the Christmas season with her and her daughter.

"Hey Eddie boy," I heard Emmett say as we passed the Forks welcome sign.

"Don't call me that," I said to him looking in the rear view mirror to see him smirking. "What do you want?"

"Can you take Rose and myself home," he asked.

"Edward," Rose said interjecting. "We could be wrapping Carly's gifts and putting them under the tree. Plus you won't be in a hurry to leave Bella's to take us home."

"She has a point," Bella said speaking up. "You wouldn't have to be in a hurry to leave tonight."

"Alright," I told them. "I'll drop them off and then head on over to your house."

While I was heading over to mom and dad's I could help but listen to the three of them of talk. If was completely different talking then what it was on the way over to Seattle. I think Bella was glad that if was completely different as well. On the way up to Seattle all Emmett did was ask questions about Carly. What she liked. What she didn't like. What were her most favorite things to play with. I tried to help out as much as I could, but Bella was the only one who could truly answer those questions.

"You and Carly are coming over Christmas day," Emmett asked.

"Yes," she answered looking over at me and smiling.

"Now Bella," Rosalie said speaking up. "Will you and Carly stay over the whole night since Esme has dinner late?"

"I haven't decided on that yet," she answered. "Will see how the day goes?"

"We're here," I said as I pulled up to house and parked. "Do you need help with the bags?"

"No," Rosalie said speaking up as she got out. "I believe that Emmett can get the bags. Bye Bella."

"Bye Bells," Emmett said getting out as well. "Thanks for all the help today."

"You're welcome," she said turning around in her seat to face them. "I'll see you both soon."

Once the bags were out of the Volvo and the two of them in the house we started towards Bella's house. I looked over at her and noticed that she was looking out the window biting her lower lip. So I reached across the console taking her hand in my and giving it a squeeze.

"Are you alright," I asked her. "You seem like you have something on your mind."

"I'm fine," she said looking at me. "You worry to much. Do you know that?" 

"I'm supposed to worry about you," I replied to her. "Bella at the toy store when I walked into the same aisle as you and Rosalie. Sweetheart it looked as if you were crying."

"Oh that," she said quietly. "Rose and I were having a girl talk. The reason I was crying was because I was happy for her."

"Is she okay," I asked as we pulled up to her to house.

"You will all find out soon," she said with a giggle getting out.

"Why Miss. Swan that's not fair," I said catching her. "We aren't supposed to keep secrets from one another."

"Oh is that so Mr. Cullen," she said wrapping her arms around me. "I promised Rose that her and Emmett would be the ones to tell the rest of the family."

"If you say so," I told her shrugging my shoulders. "I truly do love you."

"As I love you," she said standing up on her tip toes. I met her halfway and kissed her perfect lips. I could do this all day everyday for the rest of my life. When we finally broke apart I placed my forehead against hers and took a deep breath. "Shall we go and reprieve Alice and Jasper?"

"I believe your right," I said taking her hand and leading her through the front door. "Oh, where is my sweet girl?"

"Dward mommy," Carly said running out of the living room and jumping up in my arms hugging me.

"Were you a good girl," Bella asked as I passed Carly to her.

"She was perfect," Jasper said walking out next. "We had all sorts of fun. I must say Bella she is the most well behaved little girl I've ever seen."

"Thank you Jasper," Bella said putting Carly down. "Where's Alice?" 

"She's coming," Jasper said getting their jackets. "She was putting some things up."

"It's time for bed Carly," Bella said as Alice walked out of the living. "Go tell Alice and Jasper thank you and goodbye."

"Bye Jasper," she said running over and hugging his leg. After she let go of him she ran over to Alice hugging her tight. "Bye Alice, thank you."

"Bye Carlybug," Alice told her. "We will you see and your mommy on Christmas day. Promise?"

"Promise," Carly answered with a giggle.

"Alright giggle monster time for bed," Bella said walking over to her.

"I want Dward to put me in bed," she said shaking her head when Bella tried to pick her up. There was a part of me that melted at that moment.

"I'll do it," I told Bella walking over and picking Carly up. "Isn't that right my sweet girl."

"Yep," she said laughing and hugging me. Bella walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Night mommy. Love you."

"Night baby girl," Bella told Carly. "I'll see Alice and Jasper out."

I carried her up the stairs to her bedroom and got her pj's out. She took them from my hand and ran to the bathroom to change. While she did that I walked through her room since I've never really been in it. I noticed that she had pictures hanging on the wall. Looking at them I noticed that they were of her, Bella, Charlie, and Sue. There were none of Mike anywhere. I know that Bella told me that he never wanted her. Still yet wouldn't there at least be one picture of him hanging in her room. He was her father after all even if he never acted like one.

"Ready," she said bouncing into the room smiling.

"Jump in," I said pulling the covers down on the bed and she jumped in.

"Night sweet girl," I said pulling the covers up over her. I leaned down and kissed the top of head.

"Love you Dward," she said when I stood back up.

"I love you too," I told her smiling.

"Can I can you daddy," she whispered. Talk about your heart melting at the moment for sure.

"What about your real daddy," I asked her kneeling down beside of the bed. Believe me I wanted her to call me from the moment I first saw her at the mall. "Won't he be upset?"

"He never liked me," she told me without a sense of sadness in her voice.

"Why do you say that," I asked her.

"I heard him tell mommy that he wasn't my real daddy," she said turning over to face the wall.

"He's crazy for saying that," I said rubbing her arm. "Sweet dreams my sweet girl. I love you."

I kissed her forehead one more time before standing up. Walking into the hallway I leaned up against thinking. That son of a bitch had no right to say that even if it was just to Bella. What kind of monster would do this to their own child? As I stood there something hit me. I remembered when Bella came over the first time this month. Her and Carly were in the kitchen washing Carly's hands before dinner. She told Bella that my family was nicer than Mike and the Newton's. What in the hell was going on? I took a deep breath and walked down the stairs. I found Bella standing in the living looking out the window. Walking up behind her I placed my arms around her and laid my head on her shoulder.

"Edward," she said quietly still looking outside.

"Yes love," I answered her. Something was on her mind, and I didn't know what to do.

"Carly," she started to say before taking a deep breath. "Carly is not Mike's daughter. Her biological father is you. Carly is your daughter."

I dropped my arms from around her and walked back. What the hell?

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12 The Truth Is Finally Out

The Gift

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

Chapter 12 The Truth Is Finally Out

**EPOV**

_"Edward," she said quietly still looking outside._

_ "Yes love," I answered her. Something was on her mind, and I didn't know what to do. _

_ "Carly," she started to say before taking a deep breath. "Carly is not Mike's daughter. Her biological father is you. Carly is your daughter."_

_ I dropped my arms from around her and walked back. What the hell?_

"What do you mean," I said shocked.

"It's time that you knew the truth," she said turning around. "I can't keep this from you any longer. You are Carly's real father."

When I heard her say those words everything came rushing back to me. Listening to them in the kitchen at the house, and Mike never wanting anything to do with her. The real kicker was when Carly told me she had overheard Mike telling Bella that he wasn't her real father.

"Why would you keep this from me," I told her. "How could you?"

"I'm sorry," she said walking towards me.

"You're sorry," I said getting pissed backing up some more. I didn't want her to touch me right me. "How long have you known the truth?"

"From the very beginning," she told me honestly.

"You didn't think to tell me that I had a child," I said raising my voice at her.

"What was I supposed to do," she said raising her voice right back at me.

"Gee I don't know tell me from the start," I said running my hands through my hair. I was beyond pissed at her right now. She knew from the very start that I wanted to have children. To have her hide this from me killed me.

"How was I supposed to tell you," she said again. "You had just broken my heart and gotten engaged to someone else."

"You could have still told me," I said to her. I knew deep down that getting engaged to Tanya would kick my ass somehow one day and it certainly has. "I would've helped out, gone to your appointments, and been there to support you."

"Are you sure about that Mr. Cullen," she spat out. "Would your lovely wife allowed that to occur."

"Don't play innocent," I told her. "I wasn't the only who got married for the wrong reasons."

"At least I wasn't doing it to protect someone," she said taking a breath and wiping the tears off her face. "Someone who shouldn't let there younger brother pay for."

"Don't start that shit," I interrupted her walking out into the hallway. How could she say that about Emmett? She knew that I would anything and everything to protect my family.

"We're not finished," she yelled following me into the hallway.

"Yes we are," I said opening the door and turning to her. "You really screwed up this time. I could expect this from other people but not you. I'll never forgive you for this Isabella."

I didn't give her time to say anything else as I walked out the door and slammed it shut. When I got into the Volvo I punched the steering wheel a few times out of frustration. Why would she do this to me? I couldn't sit here any longer at her house. So I started my car and headed home. Why her? Why would she break my heart like this? She knew that I loved Carly as much as I loved her. If she hid this from me, what else is she capable of hiding from me. I could say one thing she would never have the chance to hurt me again. Walking into the house I slammed the front door shut, threw the keys on the table, and left my jacket on the floor.

"Edward," I heard my mom yell from the kitchen. "Is that you."

"Yeah," I yelled back before running upstairs. Walking into my room I managed to slam the door shut. I could tell you this I was on a roll for slamming doors tonight. I picked up a picture frame of the two of us from high school and threw it at the wall. When the frame hit the wall the glass shattered and hit the floor in tiny pieces. I slide against the wall and tears started to fall. "How could you?"

"Everything okay," Emmett said popping his head into the room.

"This is all your fault," I yelled at him.

"My fault," he said coming in. "What the hell is going on? How in the fuck is it my fault."

"If you wouldn't had fucked Tanya," I said standing up getting pissed off once again. "Then I wouldn't have had to marry her to keep your sorry ass out of jail. Bella and I would still be together raising our daughter together."

"I didn't force you to marry Tanya," he said pointing his finger at me. "Plus you and Bella are together again now."

"No we aren't," I said turning around to the window.

"What happened in the past hour," he asked. "Wait a second. What do you mean raising your daughter together."

"Carly is my daughter," I told him. "I ended it because she had known all along and hid it from me."

"Fuck me," he said shocked. "I'm sorry dude."

"Just get the fuck out," I said still staring out the window. He didn't stay anything else as he left my room.

How could things go from great to worst in a matter of minutes. My heart was breaking and a piece of it wanted to know. Wanted to know if this is how she felt that night I hurt her. Was this to get back at me. I don't have a clue any more, but I can say this. I lost the one person I loved more than anything for good this time. I looked out the window at the clear night with the moon shinning bright. I let the tears fall slowly wishing that things were different.

**BPOV**

"We're not finished," I yelled following him into the hallway.

"Yes we are," he said opening the door and turning to face me. "You really screwed up this time. I could expect this from other people but not you. I'll never forgive you for this Isabella."

When he slammed the front door shut I jumped. I had never seen him this mad. I knew that he meant it when he said that we were finished. I knew it because he called me Isabella, and that was something he never did. I slide against the hallway wall and cried. I cried for the fact that I lost the person that I truly love. I cried because this was all my fault. After sometime I got up from the floor and reached for my phone dialing a number.

"Hello," the voice said when they answered.

"Daddy," I managed to say between sobs. I couldn't say anything else because I was trying not to cry.

"I'm on my way," he said before hanging up.

I put the phone down after managing to stop crying and walked up the stairs to check on Carly. Edward and I had been yelling at each other and I was worried about her. I didn't need for her to be scared of him, because of our fight. I opened the door to find her still sleeping tucked under the blankets. When I saw this sight I started to cry again. She didn't deserve any of this and it was all my fault. It was my fault that Edward left. It was my fault that he hated me now. My fault that Carly will never have a father who loves her.

"Bells," I heard Charlie say opening the front door and walking in.

"Dad," I said walking down the stairs with the tears falling.

"What's the matter," he said pulling me into a hug. "Is Carly okay?"

"She's fine," I said trying to stop crying but it wasn't working. "I told him the truth. Dad he said that he would never forgive me."

"Sweetheart," he said leading me into the living room. "He's just upset. Give him some time for it to settle in."

"He really meant it," I said sitting down on the couch. "I've never seen him that mad before."

"It will be alright," he said sitting down on the couch beside of me and pulling me close to him. I hadn't needed Charlie like this in a long time. Even when my marriage to Mike fell through I didn't need Charlie. If I remembered correctly the last time I needed him was when Edward broke my heart years ago. "Sue and I are here for you no matter what."

"Dad," I said when something came to my mind. This thing scared the living shit out me and I didn't want it to happen. "What if he takes me court? What if he tries to take Carly away from me?"

"Carlisle and Esme would never let him take her from you," he said rubbing my arm trying to calm me down.

As I sat there on the couch with Charlie I thought to myself. I thought about how happy we were one minute. Then look at us the next minute I'm in tears sitting on the couch with Charlie trying to comfort me. Carly's upstairs still sound asleep in her bed, and Edward is somewhere hating me. After all the tears finally stopped I closed my eyes to a dark dreamless night.


	13. Chapter 13 Merry Christmas Eve

The Gift

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and that Characters**

Chapter 13 Merry Christmas Eve

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning still on the couch and covered up with a blanket. Getting up from the couch I could hear voices coming from the kitchen . Walking into the hallway I was I was able to pinpoint the voices. The first voice that I heard was Charlie, I guess that he never went home last night. The second voice was a female voice that I knew as soon as I heard her speak. What was Esme doing here?

"Esme," I heard Charlie say. I decided to stay in the hallway and listen to what they were saying. "She's scared to death that Edward will take Carly away from her."

"Did you try to explain to her that Carlisle and myself," she started to say before taking a pause. "Charlie you know that we would never allow that to happen to her."

"I did," he said before a sadness tone came to his voice. "I haven't seen her act like this in a long time."

"What do you mean," I heard her ask.

"She was crying and having a horrible time catching her breath," he said with panic starting in his voice. "When she called and told me about her marriage ending. She didn't even shed a tear for that asshole. The last time she was even remotely like this was when."

"When he announced his engagement to Tanya," she said finishing his sentence.

"Morning dad," I said walking into the kitchen and kissing him on the cheek. "I'm sorry about last night."

"Don't worry about it," he said walking towards the hallway. "I'm going to check on Carly and let you two talk."

"Bella," Esme said standing up once Charlie left.

"I'm so sorry," I choked out as she pulled me into a hug.

"It'll be alright," she told me as we stood there. "My son can be a complete ass most of the time."

"I never wanted to hurt him," I said when she let me go.

"I'm surprised that he never figured it out by himself," she said with a smile.

"What," I said shocked.

"I had a feeling that she a Cullen from the very first moment I saw her," she was saying as I stood there staring at her. "She has his green eyes, and a touch of bronze in the highlights of her hair."

"I wanted to tell you," I said taking a deep breath. "I was worried about what you all would think. Mike and his parents never liked her nor wanted her around."

"That's a shame for them," she said with a serious tone before breaking out with a smile. "They are missing out on one very special little girl."

"Does the rest of the family know," I asked.

"Yes," she said and with that I hung my head down low. "He didn't tell us himself. The only person he told was Emmett when he got home. The rest of us were in the kitchen baking and talking about how that two of them act so much alike. It was Rose that spilled the beans about Carly and she didn't mean to."

"Were they all mad as well," I whispered thinking. Thinking about how much they hate me now as well.

"No," she said taking my hand in hers. "They were all so happy to learn that she was a part of our family. They already love her to death before even knowing the truth."

"I need to tell you something else," I told her.

"What is it," she asked with a puzzled look across her face.

"It's has to do with her name," I said taking another deep breath. "Her whole name is Carly Esme Swan."

"Really," she said glowing with joy at this moment.

"Yes," I said with a giggle. "You have always been like a mother to me since Renee left. I wanted part of her name to be after you."

"Thank you," she said hugging me. After she let me go she checked her watch to see what the time was. "You two are coming over for Christmas tomorrow."

"I don't," I started to say. Truth be told I wanted to be there, but I didn't want to be around him. So I couldn't go over to their house for Christmas.

"You are coming," she said sternly. "I would love to see my granddaughter and spend Christmas with the both of you."

"Okay," I said smiling.

"I will see you both tomorrow," she said hugging me and kissing my cheek. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too," I told her as she put her coat on. I walked her to the door and watched as she pulled out of the driveway.

I walked up the stairs to check on Charlie and Carly. It was too quiet and I didn't like that. Opening the door to her bedroom I saw the two of them sitting in the floor.

"Hey," I said getting both of their attention.

"Mommy," Carly said getting up running and jumping into up in my arms. "Merry Christmas Eve."

"Merry Christmas Eve to you too," I said laughing. "Dad why don't you go home. We'll be over soon."

"Okay," he said getting up and walking over to me. "It'll be alright. You've done this on your own for over four years now."

"I know," I said putting her down. "You better tell Pawpaw bye."

I watched her hug his leg and we all laughed. Charlie was right. I had done this on my own for over four years and I continue on. Charlie gave me a quick hug and headed on out of the house. I took Carly by the hand and we walked over towards her dollhouse. We sat there just the two of us and played together in her dollhouse. I needed this time with her to have fun and have a good laugh. It made me forget about the whole Edward situation for the time. After an hour and a half I decided that it was time to get up off the floor and get ready to leave. I kissed the top of her head leaving her in her room to play and I headed to the shower.

Standing underneath the hot water the tears couldn't go undetected any longer. These weren't tears of sadness, but more like tears of relief. I no longer felt this weight on my shoulders. More importantly I was glad that rest of the Cullen's didn't hate me for keeping the secret. When the water turned cold that was my cue to exit the shower and get ready to go. Tying my hair back I walked into Carly's room to get here ready.

"Mommy," she said taking her pj's off. "Is Dward coming with us today?"

"No," I answered her. I didn't know what to say. How do you tell a four year old that someone she won't see someone she has become attached to anymore.

"Is he mad at me," she said in a whisper as I pulled her dress over her head.

"Carly Esme Swan," I said shocked buttoning her dress. "He's not mad at you. He would never be mad at you."

"Why was he yelling at you about me," she asked. Good grief kids and all there questions.

"You listen to me," I said taking her hands in mine. "This was between the two of us. He's mad at me about something but he's not mad at you. You'll see him and everyone else tomorrow."

"Okay," she said smiling.

I finished getting her ready and out the door before she was capable of getting anything on her dress. Then we were off to spend the afternoon and evening in La Push. The drive over was me listening to Charlie talk about how happy she was that Christmas was tomorrow and what all Santa would bring her. Pulling into the driveway I could see that it was going to be a full house. Once we were out of the car, I couldn't help but laugh at Carly as she ran into the house. She really loved coming down here to see everyone.

"Bella," I heard Sue say as soon as I walked into the house. "Could you help me in the kitchen?"

"Sure," I said following her into the kitchen. Walking in I could see all kinds of baked goods sitting all over the kitchen.

"Charlie told me," she said pulling me into a hug when it was just the two of us. "I can have some of the boys take care of him. Of course only if you want them too."

"Sue," I said shocked. I couldn't believe that my stepmother wanted to put a hit out on Edward. "Please don't do that. Plus he'll be the one that misses out not us."

"Why Bella," she said stepping back. "I must say that you are positively right. Can you help me set the table?"

"I would love too," I told her as we were both laughing.

Once the table was set, we all sat down to enjoy this beautiful meal that Sue made. As I looked around the table I saw my extended family that I gained with Charlie's marriage. Jacob sat beside Carly telling her jokes as his very pregnant wife Nessie laughed with them. Paul and Rachel were talking to her and Jacob's father Billy. Billy was holding Rachel's first child and more importantly his first grandchild rocking her in his arms. Then there were my stepbrother and stepsister sitting across from each other. Seth was throwing rolls at Leah trying to cheer her up. I had to admit that I felt sorry for Leah at this time. The one person she loved broke her heart to be with someone else, and it just flat out hurt I should know. Then I finally looked over at Charlie and saw that he was truly happy. Happy to have his family and friends together today.

Once the meal was over we all moved into the living room to open gifts. This went on for an hour and a half with paper and bows all over the place. She got all kinds of art supplies and that was the number one thing that she wanted this year. This was the one thing that she loved more than playing with her dollhouse. After everyone else had left and the kitchen and living room back to normal I knew that it was time for to leave. After loading her and her gifts into the car I turned around to face Charlie.

"I'll be over first thing in the morning," he said hugging me.

"Okay," I told him when he let me go. "I love you dad."

"Love you too Bells," he said as I got in the car. "Be careful."

"Always am," I said shutting the door as we were both laughing.

Carly tried to fall asleep on the way home. I told her that if she went to sleep now then how could she help put out Santa's cookies. That certainly did the trick for her to change her mind about falling asleep in the car. Once we were home and unloaded I got her into the bath and in her Christmas pj's. She was so excited that because Santa would be coming to see her tonight. I was having a difficult time trying to get her settle and calm down.

"Carly," I said as she jumping up and down in the middle of the kitchen floor. "You need to calm down right now young lady. If you don't then you can't go to sleep and Santa won't stop here."

"Sorry mommy," she said as she stopped jumping up and down. "Can I fix Santa's plate now, please."

"Of course," I said laughing. I got the Santa plate out from the back of the cabinet and washed it off. While I did this Carly got the step stool and grabbed the bag of cookies that we had made earlier in the week. "Got the cookies ready."

"Yep," she told me pointing to the bag. I placed the plate in front of her and stood back to let her do it. She arranged all the cookies in the order that she wanted them in. "Perfect!"

"I think your right," I said picking up the plate and walking into the living room. I placed the plate on the end table near the fireplace and stood back.

"Mommy," she said taking my hand. "Could you read to me?"

"Anything for you," I said picking her up.

I carried her up the stairs to her bedroom and tucked her into bed. I picked up _"The Night Before Christmas" _up off her bookshelf and climbed into the bed beside of her. She snuggled up beside of me as I opened the book and started reading. As I reached the halfway point of the book I looked down at her. She was sound asleep and I smiled looking at sight before me. I leaned over and kissed the top of her head as soon as I was out of her bed. I pulled the blankets up around her, closed her bedroom door, and headed down the stairs.

I went to the living room and was met by the glowing lights from the tree. I stood with the only light from the tree and looked out the window. I took a deep breath and noticed that there was a light snow falling outside.

**EPOV**

_"Can I call you daddy," she whispered. _

_"Carly," she started to say before taking a deep breath. "Carly is not Mike's daughter. Her biological father is you. Carly is your daughter."_

I woke up the next day laying in the middle of my bed with an empty vodka bottle beside of me. I just wanted to numb the pain of a broken heart that I was experiencing. It didn't matter that I drank the night away, yelled at Emmett, or broke a picture frame. I just wanted all of it to go away, but it didn't. I was dreaming about what happened last night. It all started with me putting her to bed and her asking me if she could me daddy. That right there was all that I ever wanted, because there was a part of me that knew I could be a better father than Mike ever was. Then she told me the truth and that Carly was really my daughter. Three-fourths of me was beyond livid with Bella for hiding this, but there was one-fourth of me that was excited that I would be able to hear the word 'daddy' and admit that was me she was calling for. I sat up in the bed with my head spinning and decided that I needed to venture on down to the kitchen for some Aspirin.

"Are you okay," I heard Jasper say as I was about to walk into the kitchen.

"I'm fine," I heard Alice say. "I am over the moon and stars about having a niece."

"I know," Jasper said and with that I walked in.

"Who in the hell told you," I said looking at Alice.

"The almighty Edward makes his appearance at noon," she said in a bitchy tone.

"Answer the damn question," I said getting pissed.

"If you weren't such an asshole." she said crossing her arms. "Then maybe you would have figured it out like the rest of us."

"You don't have a fucking clue," I started to say before getting interrupted.

"Listen here," Jasper said getting in front of Alice. "She may be your sister or not buddy but she is my wife. You will not talk to my wife like that. Do I make myself clear."

"Whatever," I said reaching into the medicine cabinet and grabbing the Aspirin.

"Edward," my mom said walking into the house through the back door.

"Yeah," I answered her getting a glass of water.

"Your father and I need a word with you in the study," she said taking her jacket off. "Be prepared to be in there for a long talk mister. You have twenty minutes to be in there cleaned up."

What the hell was this all about? I'm twenty-five years old and I don't need lectures from my parents. Could my day get any worse? I took the Aspirin and put the glass in the sink. Yet again I knew deep down that mom meant business when we were told to come to the study and have a talk with both her and dad. I went upstairs to shower and change my clothes before talking to them.

"Come in," I heard dad say when I knocked on the door. Walking in I saw him sitting at his desk with mom in one of chairs that faced him. "Sit down now."

"Fine," I mumbled under my breath as I took the other seat.

"What is this I hear about having a granddaughter already," he asked sternly.

"Isabella swears that Carly is mine," I said using her full first name. I was still pissed off at her, and frankly didn't give a shit.

"She swears," he said sternly. "Do you not believe that she is telling the truth about Carly?"

"What do you want me to say," I spat back at him. "The fact is she hid it from me for over four years."

"What did you expect," mom said interjecting and cutting dad off.

"She could've told me," I said to them. "She didn't instead she got married to an asshole and had someone else raise her."

"No," mom said getting angry. "You have it all wrong Edward. We all knew how much of a bitch Tanya was to everyone. Would you have subjected Bella to that, or even let Carly deal with Tanya."

"Tanya wouldn't have had to have known," I said thinking quickly.

"That is pathetic and you know it," dad said sitting back in his seat.

"Emmett is grateful for what you did for him," mom told me. "It's time to let that go and move on with your life."

"Edward," dad said speaking up. "Why did you exactly go off at Bella last night?"

"I don't know," I whispered trying to remember. She had given me everything that I ever wanted and I threw it all away in the matter of seconds.

"Emmett came down and told me what happen," mom said standing up. "So this morning I went over to check on Bella. She was sleeping on the couch curled up in a ball. Charlie answered the door and the two of us talked."

"Was she okay," dad asked seriously.

"Not really," mom said walking over to his side of the desk. "Charlie said she cried all night and having a horrible time catching her breath."

"Was he able to calm her down," he asked as the doctor inside of him came out. 

"Yes dear," she said reassuring. "He went on to tell me that when her marriage ended she didn't shed one tear. That the only time she ever gets like this is when Edward breaks her heart."

"Oh," I said realizing that I wasn't the only one hurting. "What did you mean when I had it all wrong."

"Her marriage," she said. "Charlie said it was more like a business deal than anything else. They were a way out for each other for some difficult situations. During the divorce she let him keep everything to keep our family out of the mud. At the time Mike and Charlie were the only other people that knew Carly was indeed a Cullen."

"You see son," dad said talking now. "She wasn't hiding it from you on purpose. She was trying to protect us, her family from something. Like how you were protecting Emmett and the rest of the family."

"Darling," mom said before taking a deep breath and looking at dad. "There's one more thing that Charlie brought up. Bella is worried that Edward will try to take Carly from her."

"I wouldn't do that," I said standing up before dad could say anything. I knew now that I had screwed the fuck up again. Except this time there is a good chance that she won't take me back.

"I'm going to go and start cooking," she said leaning down to kiss dad on the cheek.

Once mom left we were both silent for a few minutes. I walked over to one of the windows and looked out to the back yard.

"Isn't that what you always wanted," dad asked finally breaking the silence.

"What," I asked him.

"I could tell that Carly was your daughter from the start," he said sitting back in his chair. "Of course she has your eyes, and everyone says that she has some bronze in her hair. It was when we were in the living room and she stood in front of the piano. She could only play _Twinkle Twinkle_, but her fingers gladly over the keys just like yours."

"You didn't answer my question," I said as I watched a huge smile appear on his face. "What have I always wanted?"

"For Carly to be your daughter," he said. He right about that. I remember that night I stayed over at her house because she had no power and the roads were bad. It was then that I wanted her to be mine because I felt a special connection with her.

"You're right," I said quietly. I couldn't go over to her house and talk to her. I remember her telling me yesterday that she would be over at Charlie's. I don't think he would want me to show up at his house after last night. If I did I would be digging my own grave. "I let my temper get the best of me last night."

"Yes," he said to me before turning into a serious tone. "She came to you and told you the truth. Has she tried to do that before?"

"Yes," I said remembering when she said that we needed to talk. I always told her that we could talk about it later. "She tried the day Charlie and Sue came for dinner and again that night. I always told her that we would talk about it later. This was all my fault. How do I fix it dad?"

"Your mother said that the two of them are coming over tomorrow," he said standing up. He patted me on the back to reassure me that everything will be alright before he walked to the door. "I'm sure that you'll think of something."

"Thanks for the wake up call," I told him as he walked out.

I went back upstairs to my room and cleaned up the mess that I made when I threw the frame. I couldn't believe how much of an idiot I've been to her. She didn't deserve any of this and I had to prove that to her. As I placed the broken glass in the trash can I couldn't believe this. I was actually a dad and there was a warm feeling where I had felt numb all day so far. Carly was my daughter and she was the most beautiful little girl that I had ever seen. Before I could think about how to get Bella back I had to see Alice.

"Alice," I said knocking on her door.

"What the fuck do you want," she said cracking the door open just a little.

"I want to tell you that I'm sorry," I started to say to her before something brilliant hit. "Also that I think you are probably the coolest aunt that Carly could ever have."

"Really," she said opening the door a little wider.

"Oh yes," I said as she hugged me. We may get on each others nerves but she was my sister and I would protect her just as much as I would protect my daughter. I liked that thought and saying 'My Daughter' it has a special ring to it. When she let me go I walked back to my room and laid down on the bed.

I needed to lay down and get rid of this awful headache that I had given myself. Tomorrow was a new and special day. Tomorrow would be the first Christmas that I would get to spend with my family. Tomorrow would be the day that I try to win Bella back and prove to her that I would never leave again. Tomorrow was Christmas and it certainly is a very magical day.

"Merry Christmas Eve," I said to myself before closing my eyes.

**Please Review. **


	14. Chapter 14 Doesn't Want To Cause A Scene

The Gift

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

Chapter 14 Doesn't Want To Cause A Scene

**BPOV**

"Mommy, mommy, wake up," Carly said jumping up and down on my bed. "Wake up it's Christmas morning."

"Okay," I said grabbing her and pulling her underneath the blankets with me. "Do you think Santa came?"

"Yes," she said giggling as I tickled her. "Can we go see?"

"Of course," I said as she jumped off my bed and running into the hallway. I myself made it out of my bed. The bed that I had just gotten into not three hours ago. I walked into the hallway stopping in front of the steps.

"Can I go down now please," she said beaming with joy.

"Yes," I said moving out of the way. She made it past me and bounced down the stairs herself. As soon as she hit the bottom step that's when I started down.

"He came," she said squealing with delight as I walked into the living room. "Look mommy."

"I see," I told her as I sat down on the couch. I believe that Santa did pretty good this year, if I say so myself. I sat there as she looked at everything that Santa brought. There were books, dolls, games, and of course art supplies. I decided to let her open her presents under the tree. We would normally open them after dinner, but since we were going the Cullen's I let her open them. It was funny to watch her open her gifts. Of course if the boxes had clothes in them she would toss them to side and move on to the next one.

"Merry Christmas," Charlie said coming into the house.

"Merry Christmas Pawpaw," Carly said getting up from the floor and running over to him.

"Did Santa come," he said hugging her.

"Yep," she said grinning as he put her down. She ran back over to her presents and started playing with her new doll.

"What time are you heading over to the Cullen's," he asked looking over at me.

"Merry Christmas to you too dad," I said sarcastically. "I guess we'll head over there once we get ready."

"That sounds like a plan," he said walking over a taking a seat beside Carly. "Go on upstairs and get ready. I'm going to sit here and play with this lovely girl."

"Okay," I said getting up from the couch and headed up the stairs.

Once out of the shower I was digging in a drawer to find a shirt to wear when I came across a box. Opening it I realized that it was time for Carly to have it. I finished getting ready, grabbed the box, and headed back downstairs. Walking in the living room I found Carly asleep in a pile of wrapping paper, and Charlie sitting on the couch reading the paper.

"How long," I asked pointing to her as I sat down on the couch.

"Let's see," he said folding his paper up and looking at his watch. "She's been out about twenty minutes."

"I'll give her a few more minutes," I told him.

"Are you worried about going over there," he said turning towards me.

"No," I said taking a deep breath. "I'm not going to let the rest of his family go without seeing her. They deserve to have a chance to spend time with her now that they all know."

"That you are right," he said smiling.

"Did Sue tell you that she offered to put a hit out on him," I said with a giggle.

"She didn't," he said shocked. "I know that when I told her about him knowing she offered then. I told her not to mention anything, but she loves you and Carly so much."

"I know she does," I told him. "I had to admit I was shocked, but I told her not to do it."

"What are you going to do when you see him," he asked.

"I," I started to say as I thought about that. What was I going to exactly? Would I slap the shit out of him. Would I just stand there, smile and be polite. Would I just ignore him. "To tell you the truth dad I don't know."

"You'll do what's best for Carly, he said getting up. "I had better go on back to La Push."

"Okay," I said getting up and walking with him to the door. "Merry Christmas dad."

"Merry Christmas Bells," he said hugging me.

I watched him get into the cruiser and head out of the driveway. Walking back into the living room I decided to pack the car and pick up some of the trash. I left Carly sleeping as I picked up the trash around. Who knew that she could make such a mess with wrapping paper? After I picked up the trash I packed her an overnight bag so that she could stay with Alice. I loaded her bag and their gifts into the car and started to wake her up.

"Come on Carly," I said picking her up.

"Mommy," she said yawning. "I'm sleep."

"I know," I told her as I cradled her in my arms. "Don't you want to go and see Alice."

"Yes," she said and her eyes opened wide.

"Well," I said as she straightened herself in my arms. "Then we have to get you changed."

"Okay," she said wiggling into the floor.

I dressed her as fast as I could but it wasn't fast enough for her. When I was finished fixing her hair she went to the middle of the floor and started twirling around in circles. As I watched her I noticed that there was something missing. I grabbed the box off the mantle and sat back down on the couch.

"Carly," I said loud enough for her to stop.

"Yes," she said trying not to move so that the dizziness would wear off.

"I have one more gift," I said when she was in front of me.

"What is it," she said grinning and bouncing up and down.

"This," I said opening the box to reveal a golden locket.

"It's so pretty," she said in amazement.

"This is a special locket," I said taking it out of the box and put it on her. "Your real father gave it to me the Christmas before you were born."

"Thank you," she said hugging me. When she let me go she ran to the hallway to look in the mirror to see how it looked on her.

"Ready," I said coming up behind her with jacket in hand.

"Yep," she said as she put it on.

The ride over was full of laughs as she couldn't wait to see everyone. I had to agree it was great seeing everyone again. She was especially happy to be seeing Emmett. I could understand why she liked him, because most of the time he acted like a child as well. Pulling into the driveway I noticed that his Volvo was parked beside Emmett's jeep. I wondered how this day was going to go now, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I got her out and handed her, her bag as I got the bag with the gifts. I let her ring the doorbell since my arms were full. As I stood there I prayed that he wouldn't be the one answering the door.

"Merry Christmas," Emmett said opening the door and I took a sigh of relief.

"Merry Christmas Emmie," Carly said hugging his leg.

"Come on in," he said as we walked into the hallway.

"Here is everyone's gift," I said handing him the gifts. Then I knelt down in front of Carly. "I'll see you first thing tomorrow. Please be a good girl for Alice, Emmett and everyone else."

"Bells," Emmett said in a puzzled expression. "Aren't you staying as well."

"No," I answered him. "I don't need things to get any weirder than they already are."

"Don't do this," he said sitting the gifts down. "This is supposed to be about the whole family coming together to celebrate."

"Your family is here," I told him. "Carly has filled in the missing piece. It will be best if I leave anyway. There doesn't need to be any sort of a scene caused to ruin the day."

"Mom and everyone is going to be disappointed," he said pulling me into a hug. "What are you going to do the rest of the day."

"They will get over it," I said answering his first question. "I'll curl up on the couch with a good book."

"You will be missed," he said as he picked up the gifts again.

"I love you Carly," I told her kissing the top of her head.

"Love you too," she said and with that she skipped down the hall, towards the kitchen.

"Have a very Merry Christmas," I told Emmett as I hugged him goodbye. "Tell everyone else Merry Christmas."

"Bells," he said as I was opening the door. "Thank you for everything and letting Carly spend today with us."

"I wouldn't have any other way," I said as I walked out the door.

I had to admit that I was taking the chicken's way out, but for the moment it was the right thing to do. I didn't want to cause a scene with Edward especially since it is Christmas day. Carly deserved to have an excellent Christmas with her whole family and that included the Cullen's. I pulled out of there driveway and started back to my house to spend the rest of the day alone.

**EPOV**

I woke up the next morning with a huge smile on my face. Today was Christmas day and I had a reason to celebrate this year. It would be my first Christmas with 'my' family. I raced out of the bed and took a quick shower before dressing. I ran down the stairs to find dad in the living room putting together one of Carly's gifts.

"Morning," I said getting his attention.

"Hey," he said startled. "How are you today?"

"Pretty good," I said with a smile. "Thank you so much for the wake up call yesterday."

"You needed it," he said reaching for the directions.

"Could I help," I asked as I watched him try to put the bike together.

"I may be a doctor," he said getting up and handing me the wrench. "Your mother was always better at putting these items together."

"Thanks," I said as he walked out.

I started off where dad left off and put the bike together in record time. I placed it beside the tree and stood back a second. The tree hadn't looked this full since we were all kids. There were all kinds of toys, and gifts under the tree to surprise my little girl. I was still in amazement that she was mine. I turned around to see Alice smiling as she looked at me.

"How does it feel," she asked.

"Like there's no greater feel of happiness," I said when she came up beside of me. "Is that how you feel?"

"Yes," she answered me placing her hand on her pregnant belly. "This time next year there will be a house full of kids."

"What," I said looking over at her.

"You'll find out at dinner," she told me with a smirk. "I haven't seen this many gifts since we were teenagers."

"I know," I told her. "Now it really feels like Christmas again."

"I agree with you on that," she said as we both laughed. "What time are they coming over?"

"I don't know," I answered her honestly. I still haven't talked to her over my actions the other night. In fact I still don't know what I'm going to say to her.

"Want to go and steal cookies for old times sake," she said changing the subject with an devilish grin.

"Who's on lookout," I replied to her.

"You are," she said as we walked to the kitchen. "You're the oldest so that makes you the lookout."

When we walked into the kitchen we saw mom over at the stove working. Looking around on the counter I spotted the plate of cookies sitting there. I pointed her in the direction of the cookies and myself went over to mom. I placed my arm around her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Merry Christmas," I said kissing her cheek.

"Merry Christmas," she said before smirking at me. "Alice Brandon Cullen Hale drop the cookies right now."

"Mom," Alice said in a whining tone placing the cookies back on the plate.

"Just because the two of you are older," mom said turning away from the stove to look over at Alice. "Doesn't mean that my third eye stops working."

"It was worth a try," I said trying not to laugh.

Alice grabbed a cookie off the plate, smirk at the two of us, and left the kitchen. I myself stayed in the kitchen and helped mom. As she went back to the stove to continue cooking, I went over to the counter and rolled out more cookie dough. We worked in a silent kitchen before I heard Christmas music come on. I turned around to see dad walking over to mom. The two of them could be so cheesy at times, but I know that it was the little things that made mom happy. I stood with my back against the counter as I watched them dance in the middle of the kitchen.

"I'll get it," I heard Emmett yell when the doorbell rang. When we heard that a huge smile came across my face. I knew in my heart who it was. It was my family coming over to spend the day with me.

"Promise me," mom said when her and dad finished spinning around the kitchen. "That you won't cause a scene today of all days."

"I won't,' I honestly told her wiping my hands off on the towel.

"Good," she said turning the heat on the stove down on low heat.

"Grammy," Carly said coming into the kitchen going straight to mom.

"How is my wonderful girl today," mom said picking her up.

"Great," she said hugging mom tight. "Do you want to help Edward make cookies?"

"Please," she said smiling really big. Mom put her down and grabbed the stepstool.

"I'll do that," I told her taking the step stool and placing it beside of me. "There you go sweet girl."

"Thank you," she said climbing up beside me. I handed her a cookie cutter and we started to cut out all kinds of different shapes. I couldn't help but look over at her and smile. She was in the process of cutting cookies when she started to bite her lower lip like Bella.

"Did Santa come see you," I asked putting my cookie cutter down. I knew that I made her a promise about making Bella happy, but I didn't know what else she wanted.

"Yep," she said turning around to face me smiling. I couldn't help but laugh at her one word answers today. Before I could ask her anything else Emmett came into the kitchen. There was something wrong he was smiling and was wearing a puzzled look on his face instead.

"Emmett," mom said worried. "What's wrong?"

"Um," was all he could say rubbing his face.

"Where's Bella," I asked when I hadn't see her come in.

"Mommy said I'll see her tomorrow," Carly said speaking up and still cutting cookies out.

"What," mom and I both said at the same time looking over at Carly.

"Carly's right," he said sitting down in the chair. "She didn't want there to be a scene or any weird feelings. She wasn't be selfish about this either. She wanted Carly and the rest of us to have a wonderful day, and wouldn't have it any other way. I could tell that she didn't want this to go like this. She did want me to tell everyone Merry Christmas."

"It's still going to be a wonderful day," mom said speaking up looking over at me. "I'm just sorry that she feels like this."

"She did bring us all gifts," Emmett said breaking the mood to have us all laughing.

"Speaking of gifts," mom said taking her apron off. "Let's go find everyone else, and see if Santa made a stop here."

"Okay," Carly said jumping off the stool and taking mom's hand.

When they left the kitchen I put the cookies on a sheet pan, and left them on the counter so that mom could put them in the oven. I just couldn't believe that Bella would do this. I mean its Christmas and it's a time for families to be together.

"Don't be mad at Bella," Emmett said speaking up. "You have to understand where is coming from. She still thinks that you are mad at her over Carly."

"I'm not," I said thinking about he said. He was right, we hadn't had time to talk since that night I stormed out.

We both walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway with everyone else. We were all waiting on dad so he could be the first one in the living room. The Cullen family tradition is that the head of the family would be the first one to see if Santa came. As I stood there I watched the rest of my family with their spouses, and my mom holding my daughter. There was one thing missing and I knew that I was to blame to why she wasn't here.

**Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 15 The Locket

The Gift

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

Chapter 15: The Locket

**EPOV**

"There's my Carlybug," dad said walking out of his study. He walked over to mom and picked Carly up out of mom's arms. "Did Santa come and see you at your house?"

"Yep," she said giggling and giving dad a big hug.

"Do you think he made a special stop here," he said as he put her down.

"I hope," she said as we all laughed.

"Why don't you go and stand with Edward," he said pointing in my direction.

"Okay," she said skipping over to me.

I picked my little girl up and held her close to me. Dad took mom by the hand and lead her into the living room to see if Santa had arrived. We all couldn't help but laugh when they did this. It had been ages since they did this, but now that they had a grandchild and another on the way traditions were coming back. I was glad to see that our traditions were coming back as well.

"My lovely," I heard dad say out loud. "Do you think that he came?"

"I guess that we'll have to let everyone else make that decision," mom said trying not to laugh.

"Carly," Emmett said getting her attention. "Why don't you go first."

"Thanks," I said as she wiggled out of my arms and headed into the living room.

After she walked in the rest of us followed behind her. I saw mom and dad sitting on couch looking so happy to have the family here together. Everyone else found somewhere to sit, but my focus was on my little girl. She was so excited about getting her bike that was beside the tree.

"Did Santa do a good job," dad asked her as he laughed.

"Yes, yes," she said jumping up and down.

"I'm glad that he did," mom said laughing too.

"Can we open our gifts now," Emmett said whining like a child.

"Emmett," I said still watching Carly as she looked at all the other toys that she had gotten. "Can't you wait a few more minutes?"

"No," he said crossing his arms and started to pout like a little kid. We all couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Here Emmie," Carly said handing him a box. "Open mine."

"Thank you," he said taking the package from her. Leave it to my daughter to cave in when Emmett whines. "It's to both of us Rose."

"Really," Rosalie said shocked. "I haven't known Bella as long as you have. Why would she give me a gift?"

"That's Bells for you," he said as he started to take the paper off and open the box. I picked Carly up and sat her down on my lap as we watched them open the gift. "She always made sure everyone had a gift. Here's a note addressed to you."

"Rose," she started to say as she read the not out loud. "I know that we haven't known each other that long. So I really didn't know what to get you this year. As I was trying to figure out what to get Emmett the perfect thing came to my mind. Since Emmett loves my sugar cookies so much I thought that it was time to pass the secret recipe on. For your Christmas gift I'm giving you my sugar cookie recipe."

"Wow," Emmett said handing Rosalie a book marked recipes and opening the tin that was in the box.

"Thank you Carly," she said as it looked as if she were about to cry. I looked at Carly and she had on the biggest smile ever.

"The gift that keeps on giving," Emmett said taking a bite out of a cookie.

"Who's next," I asked Carly as she jumped off my lap.

"Alice," she said getting her box.

"Thanks Carlybug," Alice said hugging her. When Alice opened the box she was overly excited for the contents. Bella had gotten her a gift certificate to her favorite store to use after the baby is born. As for Jasper she got him two tickets to a basketball game next month. I knew that Emmett would be the one going without any questions being asked. They enjoyed going to sporting events together and I never complained about being left out.

"You next," Carly said as dad helped her place the box on my lap.

"Carlybug," Alice said speaking up. "Come sit with me while he opens his box."

"Okay," she answered Alice and went and sat down on her lap.

I tore the paper off and opened the box to reveal an envelope on top of some tissue paper with my name on it. I took the envelope out and opened it up reading the note to myself.

_Edward,_

_ It's time that you knew all about Carly and her first four years._

_ Love always and forever more,_

_ Isabella Swan_

I moved the tissue paper to reveal a green, pink, and brown striped book. I took it out of the box and opened it up.

**Carly Esme Swan**

**September 10th **

Flipping through the pages I saw pictures and notes that she had written. Carly's first tooth, her first steps, and her first words. She had put a lot of work into this for me to have to let me in on everything that I missed. I went back to the first page and went from there. No one asked me any questions as they went about and started to open the gifts that were under the tree. I turned to the second page and there was a picture of the two of us from our last Christmas together. We were truly happy together and I smiled looking at it.

"Son," dad said breaking my attention from the book.

"Yeah," I answered him closing the book.

"Are you okay," he asked with a concerned voice. "You haven't said anything since you opened her gift."

"I'm fine," I said getting up from the chair. "I'll be right back. I just need to do something real quick."

"Okay," mom answered this time with a puzzled expression.

I walked out of the living room and headed into dad's study. After closing the door I walked back over to windows and looked out over the back yard seeing the gazebo in mom's flower garden. She had given me the best present gift that anyone could have ever wanted. What did I give her? A day that is supposed to be about families coming together, and she was home alone spending it. I dug my phone out of my pocket and called her house. I knew deep down that she probably wouldn't answer, but I didn't care.

"You've reached the Swan residence," the recording started to say. "Where not home at the moment. Please leave a message and we'll get back to you."

"Bella," I said after the tone beeped. "Please pick up the phone. Please Bella pick it up. I know that you're there alone. You're on the couch with a cup of hot chocolate and reading _Wuthering Heights_, because it's your favorite book. I'm sorry for what I said to you. I never should have walked out like that when you told me the truth. It should have been me who came over yesterday morning and not my mother to talk to you. You and Carly are the most important things in my life. You should be here with your family, my family, and more importantly our family. Please Bella, I love you always and forever more."

I hung up the phone and took a couple of deep breaths. After a few minutes of my heading laying against the cold glass I headed back to the living room. Walking in it looked like a tornado of wrapping paper ripped through. There was wrapping paper all over the floor and everyone was having a good time. Carly was playing with her toys with Emmett who was sitting in the floor with her. I sat down on the couch beside of mom.

"She didn't answer the phone," she asked still watching Carly.

"No," I answered her quietly.

"It will be alright," she said taking my hand into hers. "You have to take baby steps in this. This is just how its going to be this Christmas. Maybe next year the three of you will be together as one big happy family."

"Hopefully," I said but before I could say anything else I heard Carly raise her voice.

"Santa can't keep promises," she yelled at Emmett before running over to Alice crying. I really wanted to kick myself now. I broke the promise that I made to her about making Bella happy.

"What was that about," mom asked pointing in Carly's direction.

"I kind of," I said before spitting it all out. "When Carly came to visit Santa I sort of made a promise to her."

"Edward," mom said sternly. "What did you promise?"

"I promised," I said looking at Alice calm my little girl down. I was kind of sad because that should have been me calming her down. "I promised that Bella would be happy this Christmas. Well as you can see."

"It blew up in your face," she said finishing my statement.

"Carlybug," Alice said lifting her necklace in her hand. "Where did you get this?"

"Mommy," she said sniffling.

"Let Edward see this," Alice said pointing Carly in my direction. "Do you remember this locket?"

I sat up on the couch and watched as Carly came towards me. I wiped the tear that was falling down her cheek with my thumb.

"No more tears sweet girl," I said smiling. "This is a wonderful day to be happy and have fun."

She nodded her head as a small sniffle escaped from her. I gave her a smile and was about to tickle her before a smile appeared on her face. I picked the locket up with my hand and was shocked when I remembered it.

"Grandmother Lizzy," I said out loud looking at the locket once more. I gave this locket to Bella the same time the picture in her book was taken five Christmas's ago.

_Five Christmas's ago:_

_ "Edward," I heard Bella say as we were outside under the gazebo. "It's cold out here."_

_ "I wanted to give you something," I said handing her a little black box. "Merry Christmas love."_

_ "It's beautiful," she said when she opened the box. "You shouldn't have it cost too much."_

_ "Do you remember Grandmother Lizzy," I asked taking the locket out of the box._

_ "A little before she passed away," she answered lifting her hair so that I could put it on her._

_ "She left this to me in her will," I answered her as I turned to face her. "She said for me to give it to the one person that has captured my heart. I want you to have it Bella. I've given you my heart to keep safe."_

_ "I love it," she said wrapping her arms around my neck. "Merry Christmas Edward. I love you always and forever more."_

_ "Merry Christmas love," I said kissing her while it snowed around us. "I love you with all my heart. I'd better get you in before you freeze to death."_

_ "Okay," she said laughing. _

_ I took her by the hand as we ran back to house to enjoy the rest of the day together. After warming up mom took the picture of us together in front of the tree. Then my whole world crashed around me a few days later._

"What did your mommy say," I started to say as I came back to today. "When she gave the locket to you."

"She said," Carly started to say taking her time before speaking again. "She said that my real daddy gave it to her before I was born."

"You know what," I said taking her hands into mine. "Your mommy was right."

"Why don't the rest of us go and give them some privacy," dad said standing up. Everyone agreed and left the two of us in the living room.

"Your mommy is right," I said to her when everyone was out of the living room. "About your real daddy giving her the locket."

"He did," she said amazed.

"Yeah," I told her meeting her amazement. "Did she show you the picture inside?"

"No," she said shaking her head. I reached around her neck and took it off of her.

"Here," I said when I opened it up. On the inside of the locket was a picture of the two of us. I had her wrapped in my arms and we were both smiling.

"That's you and mommy," she said started to say. "Are you my real daddy?"

"Yep," I told her when she realized that I was her real father. "You know that night when you asked me if you could call me daddy."

"The night mommy cried," she said looking down at the ground.

"I know that I hurt mommy's feelings," I said picking her up and sitting her down on my lap. "I'm really sorry for that."

"Is it okay to call you daddy," she asked quietly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I said kissing the top of her head.

"Will mommy be mad though," she asked looking up at me. "If I call you daddy."

"I don't think so," I told her smiling.

"Daddy," she said I melted when she called me that. "I want mommy here with us."

"I know," I told her putting the locket back around her neck. "I want her here with us too."

I sat there for a couple of minutes holding her. She snuggled close to me and I felt like I was one cloud nine. The world could have crashed on me or around me and it wouldn't have bothered me at all. I had my little girl in my arms, and she knew who I was at last. I looked down at her and noticed that she had fallen asleep in my arms.

"Mom," I said when she walked in with a couple of trash bags.

"How does it feel," she asked looking over at us.

"It feels great," I started to say with something still on my mind. "But it could be even better."

"I'll watch her," she said without me even asking.

"Thank you," I said laying Carly down on the couch and covering her up with a blanket.

"Do the right thing," she said as I raced out of the living room.

I grabbed the keys off the hallway table and bolted out the front door. Turning out of the driveway I made my way to make things right.

**BPOV**

When I first got home I straightened up the living room and picked up the kitchen. I've never done this before. I've never spent Christmas alone all by myself. I've either spent it with Charlie, the Cullen's, or the Newton's. Never have I spent it like this. I picked up the outfits that I bought her off the floor and hung them up in her closet so that they wouldn't get messed up. Before going downstairs I stopped by my room and grabbed my favorite book. I tried not to think about what they were doing over at the Cullen's house. I just hoped that everyone enjoyed their gifts that Carly got them. I bet Emmett is over the moon when he opened his gift to find that I had given Rose my secret recipe for sugar cookies. I laughed to myself when I imagined it as I waited for the milk to boil for my hot chocolate.

My wonderful comfort suite a cup of hot chocolate and my favorite book. Once I was in the living room curled up on the couch the phone rang. I knew that it wasn't dad who was calling me. He thought that I was spending the day over at the Cullen's and that was what he needed to think for the time being.

"Bella," I heard after the tone beeped. I knew exactly who it was when they first spoke. I just wanted to know why in hell he was calling. "Please pick up the phone. Please Bella pick it up. I know that you're there alone. You're on the couch with a cup of hot chocolate and reading _Wuthering Heights_, because it's your favorite book. I'm sorry for what I said to you. I never should have walked out like that when you told me the truth. It should have been me who came over yesterday morning and not my mother to talk to you. You and Carly are the most important things in my life. You should be here with your family, my family, and more importantly our family. Please Bella, I love you always and forever more."

When the message cut off I threw my book across the living room. Why? Because he was right I was here alone sitting on the couch with hot chocolate and reading _Wuthering Heights_. My guess is that he opened his gift to see the book that I made for him last night. He was her father and he had every right to know her. I just thought that by doing that he would really appreciate her and love her like I do.

I didn't know what to think about with his message. There was a part of me that wanted to believe every word of it and go over to the Cullen's. The other part was saying that if he really meant it, then he would have come over here to tell me himself. I wasn't going to beat myself up anymore over this I said to myself. I laid down on the couch and closed my eyes to the darkness of snowflakes falling.


	16. Chapter 16 Can't Change the Past

The Gift

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

Chapter 16 Can't Change the Past

**EPOV**

As I pulled into her driveway I realized that I should've done this so many years ago. I should've gone after her, but I can't change the past. What I can do is to make sure that never happens again. I got out of the car and walked up to her front door. I stood there for a minute taking a couple of deep breaths before knocking.

"Coming," I heard her yell as I stood there trying not to shake from nerves.

"Bella," I said when the front door opened. As quickly as the door opened the faster it slammed shut in my face. "Please Bella."

"What do you want," I heard her say on the other side of the door.

"I want to talk to you," I said placing my head against the door.

"We're done remember," she said coldly. Then bits and pieces from the other night came back to me. That's what I told her when she said we weren't finished talking.

"I'm sorry," I told her. I stood there knowing that because of my own stupidity I was on the verge of losing the love of my life. "Please just give me five minutes. That's all that I'm asking for is just five minutes."

She didn't say anything at all to me. After standing there for a few more minutes I straightened myself back up taking a deep breath. I was done, there was no way that she was going to listen to me. I was turning around to head back to my car when the front door opened.

"Alright," she said motioning me into the house. "Five minutes."

"Thank you," I said stopping in front of her. I leaned down to give her a kiss but she turned her head to the side. I deserved that, and I don't blame her for her actions. "Did you get the message that I left you?"

"Yes," she said when we were in the living room. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I need to apologize," I said watching her move about the room. She was picking up a cup, a blanket, and before she could reach the book I picked it up. I looked at the title and wanted to laugh to myself it was _Wuthering Heights_. I knew exactly what she was doing when I called her. "I'm sorry about the other night."

"There's nothing to be sorry for," she said reaching for the book in my hand. I handed the book to her, but I noticed something different about her. This wasn't the Bella I knew, not the Bella that had been around the past couple of weeks. This was the Bella that I saw at the mall, the Bella that longed for hope. It was if she had lost hope, and had nothing to hope for in the future.

"I shouldn't have reacted like that," I told her following her into the kitchen.

"There was no other way to react," she said placing the cup in the sink.

"Yes," I said stopping her before she could make it out of the kitchen. "There were better ways to react to the news you told me. It wasn't fair to either you or Carly with how I reacted. You need to know something about what happened before you told me the truth."

"What," she said before I could say anything. "What do I need to know?"

"That night when I was putting her to bed," I said taking a breath. "She asked if she could call me daddy."

"She did," she said looking down at the ground.

"Yeah," I said lifting her chin. "It's all I ever wanted."

"What," she said shocked with a puzzled look.

"All I've ever wanted was a family of my own," I said. "You've given me that with Carly."

"Then why aren't you at your house with her," she shot back. "I made it easier so that there wouldn't be a scene or any weird feelings between us. I was going to pick her up tomorrow morning, that way she got to spend the whole day with you and your family."

"You're not there," I told her quickly. What do I have to do to get through that stubborn head of hers. "My family is not complete if you're not there. My family is myself, Carly, and you, Bella."

"I don't know," she said quietly.

"What do you mean," I asked her. I looked down to see that I had a hold of her arms.

"Edward," she said looking up at me. "I don't think I can go through this again. What happens when things get thrown at us. Are you going to run away again? Or are you going to find something better than us."

"Bella," I said pulling her towards me. "I'll admit that I was stupid with how I have handle things. There is nothing that I wouldn't do to protect my family. You and Carly are the most important things in my life."

"She doesn't even know that you are her real father," she told me. I pulled us apart and looked down at her smiling.

"I told her already," I said still smiling. "I saw that she was wearing Grandmother Lizzy's locket. Alice was the first person to point it out to me. Carly said that you told her that her real daddy gave it to you."

"Yes I did," she said still looking puzzled.

"I took it off of her," I started to say quickly but had to stop long enough to take a breath. "I opened it up to show her the picture that was in it. She was excited to know the truth."

"That's great that she knows the truth," she said walking past me.

"Damn it Bella," I said following her back into the living room. "You want to know what she wanted at that moment. She wanted her mommy to be there with us."

"I'm sorry but I can't," she answered me facing out the window.

"Can't because you don't to," I started to say walking up behind her. What if she really didn't want to come back to me. "You can't because you don't to get hurt."

"I'm sick of getting hurt," she answered me still looking out the window. "I'm sick of getting hurt by you."

"It kills me to hurt you," I told her wrapping my arms around her. She tired to move out of my arms but I held her tight. "I had a talk with mom and dad yesterday. When she told me how bad I had hurt not once but twice. Bella I couldn't believe that I did that to you."

"Well you did," she said quietly. "You can't change the past."

"No," I said resting my head on her shoulder. "I can make sure that it doesn't happen again."

"It was more of a business deal," she said out of the blue. What was she talking about now?

"What," I said shocked.

"The marriage to Mike," she said still standing in my arms. "He needed to get married to keep his trust and share of the family business. He knew that I was pregnant from the start."

"How does my family come into play," I asked puzzled.

"He was always jealous of you," she said in a whisper. "The only way he knew to get to you was to flaunt 'his' family in front of everyone. I wouldn't let allow to happen, because it wasn't right. It didn't matter that you were married to someone else. I couldn't hurt your family like that."

"Why did you have to protect us," I asked as I was still holding her.

"When I told him no that I wouldn't do that to your family," she went on to say not moving a muscle. " He wanted to expose the truth to everyone unless I agreed to certain terms. Carly and myself would be there for anything that was related to his family or the business. He could go out and do anything he wanted with no questions asked."

"What finally pushed you for the divorce," I asked knowing that she had already told me.

"Remember when I said that I found him and Jessica together at the house," she said as I nodded my head against her shoulder. "I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't let her live in a place where she wasn't surrounded with love."

"What did he think about the divorce," I asked her letting her go.

"He couldn't," she said turning around to face to me. "I didn't want anything from him. I just wanted out of the mistake that I made all those years ago."

"What about Carly," I said wanting to know more. "Does he know that we are?"

"Yes," she said quickly. "The other day when he was here he mentioned that when you found the out."

"He mentioned what," I stated to her when she stopped taking. "What would I do?" 

"I would loose everything," she said with a tear running down her cheek. "For once that son of a bitch is right. I have lost what meant most to me."

"No," I said going to her as she backed away. She had backed herself up against the wall. I reached up and wiped the tear off her face before speaking again. "You haven't lost anything at all. If anything it's me who has lost what means most. I was the ass who wouldn't listen to you. I was the one who kept telling you that we'll talk about it later."

"I," she started to say before someone came through the front door.

"Merry Christmas you little brat," the voice said. Who in the hell would have the nerve to call a child that. The person came around the corner and that's when I saw who it was.

That son of a bitch Mike Newton.

**BPVO**

"I," I started to say to him. He was going on about he was the one who lost. No he didn't lose anything at all. It was me because I never should have agreed to marrying Mike in the first place.

"Merry Christmas you little brat," the voice said. What in the hell was Mike doing here? I looked at Edward and saw that his face was turning red.

"What are you doing here," I said looking at Mike and moving so that I was beside of Edward.

"It is Christmas," Mike said with a smug look on his face. "It is about spending time with family."

"They're not your family," Edward said through his teeth.

"What gives you that idea," Mike smarted off to Edward.

"She's not your's Mike and you know it," I told him before Edward slugged the shit out of him.

"Get out," Edward said as Mike got up off the floor.

"This isn't over Cullen," Mike said when he standing up again.

"Yes," he said walking towards Mike. "You will stay away from my girls Newton. Do you understand me? Carly is not a brat either. She is the most brilliant little girl I've ever met. I'm so glad that she is my daughter and not yours you sorry piece of shit. Now get out."

He had walked Mike all the way to the front door. When Mike opened the door he fell backwards down the steps. I went and stood beside Edward as Mike ran to his car and bolted out of the driveway. As we stood there he placed his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I didn't know what to tell him. Did I love him? Yes with all my heart I loved him. Like I told him earlier I don't know if I could this again. What if something or someone else crosses our path. Would he stay or would he go?

"Let me see your hand," I finally said.

"It's fine," he said hiding it from me.

"You didn't have to do that," I said grabbing his hand. Looking at his hand it didn't appear to be broken or swollen.

"I know," he said smiling at me. "It's time that I start protecting my family."

"Edward," I said backing away and going back into the house.

"Please listen to me Bella," he said following me into the living room. "You and Carly are my family and I wouldn't change it for the world. I love you so much. Please give our family a chance to work?"

Before I could say anything to him the phone was ringing. We both just stood there as it rang. I couldn't answer him. He knew the truth about my so called marriage, and he still wanted me. The phone stopped ringing and the machine picked up.

"Bella," I heard the voice say over the machine. It was Esme and she sounded a little panicked. "Carly woke up from her nap and she won't stop crying."

"I have to," I said quickly thinking. She's woken up and probably by herself.

"We'll finish this later," he said taking my hand.

"Okay," I said as we headed out the door.

We got into his Volvo and head to his house. I still hadn't given him my answer that could wait. My daughter came first and I needed to get to her.


	17. Chapter 17 How did you and mommy meet

The Gift

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

Chapter 17 How did you and mommy meet?

**BPOV**

The ride over to his house was quiet. I just wanted to get to Carly to make sure that she was alright. As soon as he parked the car I bolted right out of it and headed to the house.

"Carly," I yelled as I entered the house.

"Mommy," she said running to me. She jumped up into my arms and I hugged her tight. When she pulled away from me I noticed that something fishy was going on.

"Are you alright," I asked her. Her face wasn't blotchy and wasn't red at all. It was as if she hadn't been crying hard at all. "Grammy called and said that you woke up crying."

"Where's daddy," she asked instead of answering my question. There was definitely something up and I had somewhat of an idea who the mastermind was.

"There's my sweet girl," Edward said walking in and coming up behind me.

"Daddy," she said reaching over my shoulder for him.

"Are you okay," he asked taking her.

"Yep," she said smiling.

"It seems that this was a set up," I said walking towards the kitchen.

"You can't be serious," he said as I continued on my way. When I got to the kitchen door I stopped when I heard voices in a serious discussion.

"Emmett," I heard Esme say sternly. "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"Not really," Emmett answered her. What were they talking about? What did Emmett do this time?

"Bella is probably worried to death," Esme went on saying. Was Emmett the mastermind? This would be something that Alice would think of not Emmett.

"She needs to be here," he said as I stood at the doorway. "I'm sorry that I pulled that on you. I also know that I shouldn't have involved Carly."

"No you shouldn't have," Esme pointed out to him. So he was the mastermind behind getting me back over here. But why would he do that?

"I needed to fix it," he said and with that I made myself known.

"You don't need to fix anything," I said. When they heard my voice they both turned around to see me standing in the kitchen. "It's my mess and I'll fix it myself."

"Bella," Esme spoke looking at me and then back at Emmett. "I had no idea about the stunt that they were pulling. All I heard was Carly crying for both you and Edward."

"Esme," I said walking towards her. "It's okay."

"Bells," Emmett said speaking up. "I just wanted you here with the family."

"I know," I told him. "Sometimes we can't always get what we want."

"I never should have let Edward do that for me," Emmett said looking down at the ground. "The three of you could have been a real family from the start."

"We can't change the past," I told him.

He walked over and hugged me before heading out of the kitchen. I put on an apron and went over to the counter to start helping. I heard Esme take a deep breath and I looked over at her.

"Bella," she said and I stopped what I was doing. "You don't need to be doing this."

"I want to be doing this," I answered her pointing to the counter with all the items that still needed to be cooked.

"You should be out there spending time with Edward and Carly," she told me.

"I know," I answered her before going back to work. "It needs to be just the two of them right now."

"That's the Bella I know," she said to me. "You are always thinking about other people's needs before yours."

"Why don't I finish up the cooking," I told her. "Go spend time with Carly."

"I couldn't," she answered me. "I couldn't let you do this."

"I want to do this," I said reassuring her. "You spend every Christmas in this kitchen cooking all day long. Please go and enjoy the afternoon with everyone. I will call when everything is ready."

"Okay," she finally told me. She took her apron off and walked over to hug me and kissed my cheek. "Thank you."

When she left the kitchen I looked over everything to see what needed to be finished. There wasn't that much left to be finished cooking, it just needed to be put together. Esme didn't need to be in here all day. Especially since Carly was here and they knew everything now. Before I started to put the final things together, I made my way to the dinning room. The table wasn't set yet. So I did that quickly so that I could start bringing the food in. As I was moving between the two rooms I could hear the laughter coming from the living room. I was glad that they were having a great time together. That still doesn't change how he reacted when he found out. I wasn't expecting a happy reaction but he still didn't have to storm out like that.

I also now that Carly was overjoyed to be calling him daddy. There was something different in his eyes when he came over this morning. It was if they were overcome with joy and happiness. I had thought about the two of them for so long that I didn't even realize what I had done. I stepped back and looked to see that I had everything ready and set. Heading into the living I stopped at the doorway to see the sight that was in front of me. Carly and Edward were in the floor playing tea party. There was Carlisle and Esme sitting on the couch overseeing the tea party.

"Esme," I finally said. When I spoke everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to see me. "It's ready."

"Okay," she said and I started my way back down the hall.

"Bella," I heard Edward say behind me and I kept walking. "Can you stop for just a minute."

"What," I said when I stopped. I didn't turn around because I didn't want to face him.

"Why are you doing this," he asked me. What in the hell did he mean with that?

"Doing what," I said still facing the other way.

"Finishing the cooking," he said grabbing my arm and turning me around. "Letting mom enjoy the afternoon with us."

"I wanted to," I told him when he pulled me closer to him. "She should be given a chance to spend time with Carly as well."

"Bella," he said in a whisper. I looked up to meet his eyes and he started to lean down closer to my face.

"Daddy," Carly said coming into the hallway. When I heard her voice I moved back away from him.

"Yes sweet girl," he said picking her up.

"Grammy said that it's time to eat," she said as I looked at them.

"Okay," he said before looking at me. "Bella would you like to join us."

"Not this time," I answered him. When he heard my answer he put Carly back down on the ground. "This is your day with just the two of you."

"What will you do," he asked.

"I'm sure that I can find something," I answered him and walked into the kitchen. I still hadn't decided what to tell him. If Carly wouldn't have come into the hallway I'm sure that he would have kissed me. There was no denial in bond that we shared, or the fact that I was still attracted to him.

I filled the sink with water and started to wash the pots that were used for cooking.

**EPOV**

"Come on daddy," Carly said jerking my hand in the direction of the dinning room. I had just watched Bella walk back to the kitchen.

"Okay okay," I said following her to the dinning room.

Walking into the dining room I could see mom and dad already sitting at the table waiting for everyone else. Bella really did outdo herself with decorating the table and placing all the food in here. It looked like a winter wonderland, very beautiful, and everything looking perfect. I walked Carly over to the table and we both sat down. I started to fix her plate before everyone else entered so that she could have some food.

"Wow mom," I heard Alice say as she and Jasper made there way in.

"You went out of your way this year," Emmett said following them and dragging Rosalie behind him.

"Actually," mom started to say as the rest of the family had a seat at the table. "Bella helped me this afternoon. In fact she was the one to finish the cooking and set the table."

"Where is she," Rosalie asked noting that all the chairs at the table were full.

"She's already eaten," I said speaking up. I didn't know if she had already, but I had to come up with something to say.

"I hear that we have some excellent news," mom said changing the subject. I looked over at her and smiled knowing that she did this for me. "Alice do you and Jasper have something to share."

"Yes," Alice said glowing. "When we went to the doctor earlier this week and found out."

"Twins," Jasper said jumping in before Alice could finish speaking. "We're having twins."

"Congrats," I said looking over at them. I looked back down at Carly and knew then that I was truly blessed. I kind of felt sorry for Jasper now. I don't know what he would do if he had two little Alice's running around.

"Emmett," Rosalie said nudging him.

"Rose and I," Emmett said standing up. "Well we're expecting a little one of our own."

"Wow," dad said sitting back. "We go from having one grandchild this Christmas to having four next Christmas."

"This is indeed a night to celebrate," mom said raising her glass.

The rest of dinner went rather well. Of course Emmett tried to get Carly to open her mouth when it was full of food. She just sat there and laughed at him. Then of course the rest of us joined in the laughter when Rosalie smacked him upside the back of his head. As I sat there I wondered what kind of child the two of them would have together. Would the child be a jokester like Emmett or a strong independent person like Rosalie? Who knew what the child would as long as it was healthy.

"I believe that it is someone's bedtime," dad said pointing over at Carly. When I looked down I noticed that she had snuggled up close to me.

"No it's not," she said yawning at the end.

"Come on sweet girl," I said standing up and picking her up.

"Night Carlybug," everyone said as we walked out of the dinning room. She laid her head on my shoulder and held me tight. I couldn't help but smile knowing that my life had a reason again. After I hurt Bella I didn't do anything for myself that made me happy. I didn't have a reason to come home every evening. Bella has given me a reason to smile, a reason to be happy, and a reason not to look for an exit.

Before going up the stairs I stopped and glanced inside the kitchen. Bella wasn't in there when I looked. I shrugged it off thinking that maybe she had gone into the dinning room to help clean up some. I carried Carly up the stairs to my room to put her to bed.

"Daddy," she said as we stood at the sink in my bathroom brushing our teeth. "How did you meet mommy?"

"She was about five years old," I said without thinking. I smiled remembering that day when we were little. We finished brushing our teeth and headed back into the bedroom. As I tucked her in I told her how we met. "It was a nice fall day at the park. Emmett and I were playing hid and seek while Alice went to the swing set to swing. I went to hid underneath the tower on the playground while Emmett counted and that's where I found her. She was under there as well reading her books. You look so much like her, sweet girl. You have her long brown hair, and the sweet shape of her face. From that day on we became the best of friends our parents could hardly separate us."

"Can you make mommy happy again," she asked taking her stuffed animal and snuggling up with it. How did we go from talking about how I met her to can I make her happy again?

"I hope I can," I answered her honestly kissing the top of head. "Goodnight my sweet girl."

"What about mommy's gift," she said sitting up. "She didn't open it."

"She can open it tomorrow," I said laying her back down. "It will mean that Christmas will last a little bit longer. Trust me that's always a good thing."

"Okay," she said. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too," I said standing up as she turned over on her side. I turned the lamp on that was on the night stand and shut the door as I exited the room. Wow! That was the only thing that I could think of. This has been one of the best Christmas's ever. There was something or someone missing to make this day complete.

_"I'm Edward," I told the girl who was hiding under the tower. "Whatcha reading?"_

_ "Why," she asked not looking up from her book._

_ "I was just asking," I told her. All of a sudden I heard Emmett's voice come closer. "Don't tell him that I'm here."_

_ "Come out Edward," Emmett said as he rounded around the tower. "Gotcha!"_

_ "You don't have anyone," the girl said out loud. "There's no Edward in here."_

_ "Sorry," Emmett said before running off somewhere else._

_ "Thank you," I said smiling at her coming from one of the corners._

_ "My name is Isabella," she said putting her book down. When she looked up at me that's when I saw her chocolate brown eyes for the first time. "I like to be called Bella instead."_

_ "Bella," I said still amazed at her. "I think that we will be the best of friends."_

_ "Okay," she said smiling back at me. "Do you want to read with me?"_

_ "Sure," I answered her sitting down beside her. We stayed like that the rest of the afternoon. It took both our mothers to pry us apart. At that moment they both knew that we could never be separated. How many people can say that they found their soul mate at five years old?_

When I made it back to kitchen I came back to reality. Mom and Rosalie were washing the dishes and Alice was drying them. I noticed that there wasn't that many dishes to be washed. Still there was no Bella to be found.

"Have you seen Bella," I asked getting there attention.

"No dear," mom said turning around. "I figured that she went upstairs with you."

"She didn't," I answered her trying to think where she would go.

"You know that she is here somewhere," mom said drying her hands off. "How was putting Carly to bed?"

"It was great," I answered her. "She asked me to tell her how we first met."

"I remember that day," she said laughing. "It took Renee and myself over twenty minutes to get you two apart."

"You all are really fast washing the dishes," I said changing the subject. I didn't need to have my own mother tell her version of the story.

"It was Bella," Alice said interjecting.

"She had washing everything while we ate," Rosalie said this time. "So the only things that needed to be washed were the dishes that we used in the dinning room."

"I'm going to go and try to find her," I said walking into the hallway.

"Edward," I heard mom say behind me. I turned around and she walked up to me in the hallway. "I can tell you this much. She's not in the house."

"What do you mean," I said worried. Had she left? Was she going to walk home? What was she thinking?

"She's still here," mom said touching my chest. "You know in your heart where she is at."

"I do," I said puzzled.

"Yes," she said patting my chest over my heart. "You need to think with your heart. Where would Bella go?"

"Okay," I said trying to figure out what she meant by that. She turned around and went back to the kitchen.

I walked into dad's study because that would probably be one of the quietest places to think right now. If I was Bella where would I go I thought. She would go somewhere that had a lot of meaning to her, or to the both of us. I paced the room back and forth thinking about what mom said. I needed to think with my heart like mom said. I closed my eyes and thought about all the places once again. When I opened my eyes I was standing in front of the windows that lead to the back yard. Looking out the window I realized where she was. The gazebo was one of the last places we were together before the whole Tanya mess. Why didn't I think of that? I grabbed the blanket off of dad's couch and went out the door in the study to the outside.

Walking up to the gazebo I could see her standing there looking out at the back yard. She didn't have a jacket on, so it was good that I brought the blanket. I walked up behind her and laid the blanket over he shoulders. She didn't move when I did this, she just stood there.

"Bella," I said wrapping my arms around her.

**Sorry for the long wait it's been one crazy Christmas here. We had a lovely snow storm and so I was snowed in with my entire family for four days. **


	18. Chapter 18 Worth the fight

The Gift

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Mayers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

Chapter 18 Worth the fight

**EPOV:**

"Bella," I said wrapping my arms around her waist. "What are you doing out here in the cold?"

She shrugged her shoulders and pushed me away from herself. The blanket fell to the snow and I let her put the unwanted space between us. If she only knew that I wanted her back for forever this time. There would be no more running away because I have so much more to lose if I ran again.

"Sweetheart," I pleaded to her. "Please say something to me anything."

**BPOV:**

"What do you want me to say Edward," I said as angry as I could. I didn't want to cry anymore I was so sick of crying lately.

"I don't," he started to say before I cut him off.

"You were my best friend," I said turning around to face him. When I saw his face I just let it all out. "You were my everything, and I wanted nothing more than to spend forever with you. You broke my heart once and I let you back in. When I told you something that you needed to know, something that you had the right to know you stormed out and broke my heart again."

"You're my best friend," he said cutting me off this time walking towards me, but I kept backing up. "I want nothing more than for us to be together forever as a family. I don't care how long it takes, but I won't stop fighting for my family, our family."

"Why are you doing this," I said as the tears started to fall down my face. Once they started to fall I turned away from him and faced the backyard again.

"I was stupid to let you go the first time and an asshole a couple of days ago," he said as I felt his arms snake around my waist. "I'll be damned if I let that ever happen again. You and Carly are worth the fight to fight everyday just to have you both in my life."

"What if things get hard," I told him still looking out into the backyard. Everyday was a new day, and I never knew how they would go until the morning. "You can't run away or storm out when things get tough. We have to be able to talk to each other."

"I'll do whatever it takes," he said tightening his arms around my waist. "I meant it when I told you that I want our family forever. I love you Isabella."

"Things can't go back to the way they used to be," I said leaning back into arms. It felt so good to back in his arms, but I wasn't ready to tell him that I still loved him. "I'm not the same girl I used to be. I have Carly to think about."

"I understand fully," he whispered as he kissed me just below my ear. When he did that I felt goosebumps pop up all over my body to the point that I shivered. "Merry Christmas love."

"Merry Christmas," I replied to him.

"Come on let's get you inside before you get sick," he said after we had stood there for a few minutes in silence.

"Okay," I told him as he let me go. He bent down and picked up the blanket that he had brought out. Taking my hand inside of his we back inside through the study.

He laid the blanket down on the chair in front of Carlisle's desk and we headed up the stairs to his room. Not once did he ever let go of my hand. When we made it to his room I saw Carly sleeping in his bed with a smile on her face. She looked so happy, and I couldn't blame her. She had a whole family that loved her no matter what. I sat down on the bed beside her and moved a stray piece of hair off her face. This little girl was my world and I would protect her to make sure that she was happy.

"Thank you," I heard him say handing me a shirt and a pair of sweat pants.

"For what," I answered him looking up to meet his eyes.

"Giving me the best gift ever," he said looking down at Carly.

"She's both our best gift," I said watching her sleep. I bent down and kissed her forehead before getting up off the bed. I walked towards the door before saying anything else. "Goodnight Edward."

"Wait," he said coming towards me. "Stay with us tonight."

"I can't," I said shaking my head. "I told you outside that I was not the same girl. For us to work as a family this is how it has to be until I'm ready."

"At least let me be the one to stay elsewhere," he said.

"No," I answered him. "You stay with her. This is where you belong tonight."

"Bells," he said pulling me into his embrace. "I love you more than you will ever know."

I didn't say anything. I just nodded my head in agreement. I loved him with every ounce of my being. I couldn't fall back into my old ways. He had to earn my trust back, and prove to me that he wouldn't run anymore. He placed his forehead against mine and took a deep breath. I knew what he was going to next, he was going to bend down and kiss me. Just like clock work he bent his face down to kiss me, but just before his lips touched mine I turned my face to side and his lips hit my cheek.

"I'll see you in the morning," I said leaving the room with him still standing in the same spot.

I walked down the stairs to the living room and noticed that everyone else must have gone to bed already. I changed into the clothes that Edward had let me borrow and laid down on the coach. As I laid there I looked at the tree thinking about how I got to where I am now. Could I possibly be happy again? Yes, but it's not going to be easy.

**EPOV:**

She had just walked out of my room leaving me standing there. I stood there for a few more minutes before changing into a pair of sweats and a shirt. How I wished that she would have stayed with me tonight. Deep down I knew that she had her reasons about why she couldn't. Could I blame her? No, I couldn't because it was my fault that she acted this way. I had hurt her so many times that I knew I had a lot to make up for. I had to prove to her that I could be trusted. I had to prove to not only her but also to Carly that I wouldn't run away again. I leaned over and kissed her temple before laying down on the couch in my room, and went to sleep.

**A few hours later…..**

I woke up in a cold sweat sitting up on the couch. I had no idea what got me, but all I could hear was someone calling my name. Running my hand through my hair I stood up and went to check on Carly. She was still sleeping peacefully so I knew that she was okay. That only left one other person and with that I bolted out of my room and down the stairs. I found her on the couch sleeping like the angel that she is.

"Love," I whispered as I sat down beside her on the couch. "You are my everything. Hell you were still my everything even when I was married to Tanya. I couldn't make it through the day without thinking about you. I love you with all my heart."

"Edward," she said in her sleep. "Please don't leave."

"Never again," I whispered as I kissed her forehead.

I got up and headed back to my room. I needed to get some sleep because tomorrow would be a new day.


	19. Chapter 19 A parent's point of view

The Gift

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

Chapter 19: A parent's point of view

**ESPOV**

What am I going to do with my son? I love him dearly what mother wouldn't love her son. He can be such a complete ass sometimes but what child isn't sometime or another. I always imagined that it would be Bella that he would marry, and we wouldn't be in this situation at all. But he is too proud and would do anything to defend our family. Rather it be someone picking on his little sister or a two bit tramp trying to set up his older brother he would sacrifice his own happiness to keep them safe and happy. So I can't bring myself to be angry with him, he did keep Emmett from a load of legal trouble. It broke my heart to see Bella run out of the house that night so many years ago crying and broken hearted. I felt like a piece of my heart died that night. I had helped Charlie raise her after Renee left and she was like a daughter to me. The two of them completed each other in every way shape and form.

When she was gone he was a different person. He had no life in his eyes, showed no happiness, and wept behind closed doors when he was alone. He was broken hearted and his other half was missing. I had talked to Charlie and he told me how she was. She was a mess just like him almost more like a zombie then Edward allowed himself to become behind the closed door. I had only prayed that this one year would pass quickly so that they could get back together and everything would be back to normal. I was wrong about that. Shortly after Edward married that gold digging tramp Bella got married and had a baby. I didn't think Edward would ever get past that but he did.

It has taken almost five years for us to be where we are today, and things are still fucked up maybe more than they were before. I had to admit that I was shocked that Carly was my granddaughter but I was more relieved that she wasn't Mike Newton's daughter. After listening to what Charlie said about the whole arrangement that Mike and Bella had. It had brought me back to the arrangement that Edward and Tanya had made when she came over that fateful day. What really got to me was how she looked when she came into the kitchen at her house the other day. She looked as if someone close to her had died and she would never see them again. How about yesterday when I watching her when he was so close to her. She would close her eyes and take a little breath almost as if she didn't want that moment to end. She isn't over him at all, just like he isn't over her at all either. I just hope that Edward and Bella can find their ways back to one another before it truly is too late.

"Mom," I heard Edward ay breaking me from my thoughts.

"Yes dear," I responded to him taking a pan of biscuits from the oven.

"Are you okay," he said taking a seat at the table.

"Yes," I said quickly putting the hot pan on the counter. "Where is Carly?"

"She is in the living room playing," he said before looking down at his hands folded on the table. "Have you seen Bella this morning?"

"She had Emmett take her home about thirty minutes ago," I told him remembering the events from earlier this morning.

_ "Morning Esme," I heard Bella's sweet voice say._

_ "You're up early," I told her getting a pan out of the drawer for biscuits. "Did you sleep well?"_

_ "Okay," she said as Emmett walked. "Hey Em."_

_ "Yeah B," Emmett said walking into the kitchen._

_ "Can you take me home before you head to the gym," she asked him._

_ "Sure," he said questioning her. "Don't you want to stay here with Edward and Carly?"_

_ "He needs to spend some time with her," she answered him._

_ "Give me a few minutes and we'll go," he said walking out of the kitchen._

_ "Bella," I said once he was out of the kitchen. "You really don't need to leave."_

_ "Yes," she said quickly. "I'm going to go check on Carly and then head out."_

_ "I love you Bella," I told her as I hugged her goodbye. "Promise me you won't give up on hope just yet."_

_ "I promise," she said hugging me in return. "I love you too."_

_ Once I let her go she headed up the stairs and I started breakfast. Before I knew it I heard the front door close and Emmett's jeep start. Hearing that made me realize that she had really left again, and that it was time for Edward to step up his game and get his family back. _

"What do you mean she left," he said slapping the table with his hand. "What kind of mother does that? Just gets up in the morning without even saying goodbye."

"Edward Anthony," I said using that tone that all mothers use when they are pissed off at their children. "You will not speak badly about Bella. Do you understand me?"

"Yes mother," he replied.

"She didn't leave without saying goodbye either," I told him taking the seat from across him.

"What do you mean," he asked looking up at me.

"She went upstairs before she left to tell Carly goodbye," I said taking his hand in mine. He took his other hand and gently rubbed it on his right cheek. "I guess that you and Carly were still sleeping when she left."

"I've made a mess out of everything," he said barely above a whisper.

"Yes you have," I answered him. "There still is hope here."

"I don't know," he said looking down at the table and shaking his head. "I've lost the one person who means the world to me."

"Don't think like that," I told him trying to encourage him just a little. "Let's not forget that you do have a little pawn in the other room."

"What do you mean," he said looking up.

"The two of you share something that means more than anything in this world," I explained to him. "You have to show her that you are the best father and not over react when something gets complicated or hard."

"When do I start," he said with an eager look in his eyes.

"Right after you bring me my grandbaby in here for breakfast," I said getting up.

"Thanks mom," he said hugging me. "I can't lose her again mom."

"I know," I said as he walked out. This whole family can't lose her again.

I just hope that he is ready to work his ass off this time to win her back. If she is anything like Charlie then she is not going to make it easy on him.

**CHPOV**

That son of a bitch hurt my little girl for the last time. I mean I didn't expect him to take the news that Carly was his daughter easy. Still yet you don't yell and storm out like he did. If our families weren't close friends then I would have let some of the La Push boys take care of him. I had to think about Bella and Carly and that would upset her in the long run.

"Sweetheart," I heard Sue say coming into my office.

"Yes," I answered her closing the photo album.

"What are you doing," she said sitting across from me.

"Just looking at some old pictures," I answered her sitting back in my chair. I had gotten out the old albums from when Edward and Bella were young. I had to admit that they certainly were in love and Carly is the proof of that love. "I just don't know what went wrong."

"Sometimes we don't always know what went wrong," she replied. "Sometimes we aren't meant to know that."

"They were so happy," I started to say but stopped to take a deep breath. "The next thing I know she is running up to her room crying. I could only get a few words out every now and then. How do you cheat on someone and marry the other person."

"I don't know," she said coming around to my chair. "She did become a stronger girl because of that."

"I know," I answered her. "When she called me the other night and I went over. Sue I had flashbacks to that New Year's Eve night so many years ago."

"If she is anything like you then she won't make it easy for him," she said wrapping her arms around me.

"I will promise you this," I said firmly. "If he hurts her again or let it be Carly. I will hunt him down and end him for good. Family friends or not he will not hurt them again."

"Okay Charlie," she said with a giggle. "I think that might be a little harsh."

"I don't think so," I replied trying not to smirk. "How's Leah today?"

"I think you already know that answer," she said taking a deep breath.

"It'll get better," I told her. "I could take care of that situation for you if you wanted me too."

"Charlie Swan," she said playfully smacking my shoulder and walking towards the door. "Come on before your breakfast gets cold."

"Coming dear," I said laughing as I laid the photo album back on the desk. I just hoped that Sue was right about Bella. She was exactly like me in some aspects. If Edward wanted his family back then he had better damn well prove that they are worth the fight.

**CARPOV**

"Dr. Cullen to trauma 2," the announcement said.

Another day at the hospital but today like the past couple of shifts I have had an extra bounce in my step. Could it be the fact that my children are all somewhat happy? Could it be that fact that this time next year I will have four grandchildren bouncing around my house? Could it be the fact that Bella has reentered our lives with my first grandchild this Christmas? I don't know the answers yet, maybe there are some questions still left to ask.

"What do we have," I said walking into trauma two.

"Cora cut herself at the diner," the nurse said. "It looks kind of deep."

"Thanks," I told the nurse as I walked over to her. "How are you today Cora?"

"Been better," she said looking down at her hand. "How was your Christmas?"

"It was really good," I answered her. I put on some gloves and got to looking closer at her hand.

"Have you and Esme spoiled your granddaughter yet," she said.

"What," I said startled. I thought that no one else knew yet about Carly being Edward's daughter.

"Bella's little girl," she said trying not to show any pain. "I knew from the very first time looking at her that she was Edward's. I mean those two were inseparable for the longest time."

"They certainly were," I answered her cleaning up her cut. "Now for the spoiling I must say that we haven't gotten to that yet. If anyone knows Esme or better yet Alice they could already be spoiling her at this very moment."

"You know that they can both be stubborn," she said changing the subject back to Edward and Bella as I started to stitch up the cut. It was as if she was reading my mind about Bella and Edward. "They will work everything out."

"I hope so," I said as I finished up the stitching. It didn't take more than ten stitches so it went by pretty quickly. "Just keep this dry and come back in two days so that I can check the dressings."

"Thanks Carlisle," she said giving me a smile. "Bring that grandbaby the next time you all come in."

"I will," I told her as I left the room.

Maybe she is right about them. They can work through this and everything will be alright. I couldn't help but think about the sight that I saw this morning.

_ I made my way to the bottom of the stairs to see my lovely wife standing in the doorway to the living room. Walking up and wrapping my arms around my love I looked at the sight that her eyes laid upon. Laying on the couch sound asleep was Bella. She was curled up in a ball with the blanket lying at the foot of the couch. It didn't look comfortable at all. In fact it was a sad sight indeed. I couldn't understand how two people, who were crazy about each other, not put this nonsense past them and be the family they were meant to be. But things change, and people change. I felt Esme lean back against me and take a deep breath._

_ "Love," I said into her ear. _

_ "Carlisle," she finally spoke after a minute of silence. Our eyes never left Bella sleeping. "He really did it this time, didn't he?"_

_ "I honestly don't know," I answered her searching for an answer to give her. "She's not the same Bella that we knew five years ago. It's going to take a lot for her to forgive him this time."_

_ "I know dear," she told me. "It was just so wonderful to have the whole family feel as one again."_

_ "It was wasn't it," I said as she turned around to face me. Before Edward found out about Carly there was so much life in the family once again. It was as if Bella never left everyone was back to their old selves. It also felt so good to have the old Edward back as well._

_ "I had better start breakfast," she said wiggling her way out of my arms. "Have a wonderful shift and be safe."_

_ "I will," I told her. Before I let her go I pulled her closer to me. I lowered my lips upon her soft ones. After thirty-three years of marriage it still amazed me that I could still feel sparks with either a kiss or a simple of touch from this woman. "I love you so."_

_ "As I love you," she responded as I let her go._

_ "I'll be home as soon as I can," I said putting on my jacket and watching her walk towards the kitchen._

That was a few hours ago and I was wondering how things were going at home. I wondered if Edward was begging Bella for forgiveness. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle just thinking about that sight. I placed Cora's chart in the discharge slot and picked up the next chart from the intake slot.

"Dr. Cullen phone call on line one," the announcement said. I placed the chart back down on the nurses' station and picked up the phone.


	20. Chapter 20 A Twist of Events

The Gift

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

Chapter 20: A Twist of Events

**BPOV**

I awoke the next morning stretching out on the couch thinking of all the events that had occurred the day before. Could it really have been possible for Edward to knock the shit out of Mike? I was surprised that he came over to start with. I mean Mike not Edward; yet again I was surprised that he Edward came over too. To see Edward defend Carly and I like that made my heart skip a beat. I love him so much that it kills me. I can't let him think that he can walk in and out of my life when things get hard. I turned over to my side and noticed the huge Christmas tree before my eyes. Then glancing down I realized that I was wearing his clothes. Of course I was still at the Cullen's it was too late to go home and Carly was asleep in Edwards's bed. I got up from the couch and went to the bathroom down the hall to change. As I walked out of the bathroom I threw my hair up into a ponytail and walked towards the kitchen and the sweet smell of Esme's breakfast.

"Morning Esme," I said as I walked into the kitchen. She had her back towards me digging for a pan.

"You're up early," she told me getting the pan out of the drawer for biscuits. "Did you sleep well?"

"Okay," I said as I saw Emmett walk by the kitchen holding his gym bag. "Hey Em."

"Yeah B," Emmett said walking into the kitchen placing the bag on the table.

"Get that stinky bag off my table," Esme told Emmett.

"Yes mom," he answered her taking the bag off the table and placing it on the floor.

"Can you take me home before you head to the gym," I asked him.

"Sure," he said questioning me. "Don't you want to stay here with Edward and Carly?"

"He needs to spend some time with her," I answered him. That was true he needed to spend time with her to where it was just the two of them.

"Give me a few minutes and we'll go," he said walking out of the kitchen.

"Bella," Esme said once he was out of the kitchen. "You really don't need to leave."

"Yes," I said quickly. If anyone could talk me into staying it would be her. "I'm going to go check on Carly and then head out."

"I love you Bella," she told her as she hugged me goodbye. "Promise me you won't give up on hope just yet."

"I promise," I said hugging her in return. "I love you too."

Once she let me go I walked out of the kitchen and headed towards the steps. I hoped that they were still asleep when I walked in. I didn't want to see Carly cry or see the sadness in Edward's eyes when they found out that I was going home or already at home. I silently opened the door and walked into the room. I glanced between the bed and the couch to see the two people that I loved more than anything still sound asleep. Walking up to the bed I placed his clothes at the end of the bed still folded, and made my way up to Carly.

"I love you sweet girl," I whispered into Carly's ear as I brushed a curl from her face. I placed a kiss on her forehead and then one on the tip of her nose. I got up from the floor beside the bed and made my way over to the couch. My stomach had butterflies fluttering all around when I was close to Edward. I bent down and ran my hand through his messy bronze hair. How he loved it when I would run my fingers through his hair. After I did that a couple of times I placed my hand on his right cheek and closed my eyes.

"Bella," I heard him say. When my name came out of his mouth I opened my eyes to see if his eyes were open. To my amazement they were still closed and he was still sleeping. "I love you, don't leave me again."

"Never," I whispered into his ear as I removed my hand from his cheek. I leaned down a little further and placed a gentle kiss on his right check. I got up and made my way towards the door. Before leaving I took one more glance at my family.

"Not much longer," I whispered to myself as I closed the door.

I hurried down the stairs and out the front door towards Emmett's jeep.

"Ready," he said as I closed the door.

"Yeah," I answered him.

"B," he said once we were on the road. "Are you sure that you want to go home."

"Yes," I said getting a little pissed. Why couldn't they accept my answer to that question? "Em he needs to spend some time with her alone. Not to mention the rest of you all need to spend some time with her as well."

"So do you mean that Rose and I can use her as practice too," he said with a cheesy grin.

"Of course," I said laughing. Didn't he understand that she will be five soon, and he won't know what hit him when his children came. Before I knew it we were in my driveway. "Thanks so much Em."

"Anytime," he said as I closed the door. I was walking towards the door when I heard him yell at me. "Be careful B."

"Always am," I yelled back to him as I unlocked my door.

Once I was in and the door shut I heard his jeep pull out of the driveway. That's when I heard it. A noise from upstairs and it sounded like someone going through draws. I dug my phone out of my pocket and dialed Charlie's number.

"Please pick up," I said as I made my way to the back of the house.

"Bells," I heard Charlie say when he answered.

"Dad," I said in a panicked tone before he could say anything else. "There's someone in the house."

"Where's Carly," he asked quickly.

"Edward's," I said before hearing someone come down the stairs. "Daddy please."

"Get out," he said in hurried tone. "Get out now. I'm on my way."

"There you are," the intruder said. He was taller than Edward and dressed all in black with his face covered and he was coming towards me.

"Get away from me," I said trying to get away. I still had my phone in my hand with Charlie on the other line.

"Bells," I heard Charlie screaming on the other line. Also in the background I could hear the sirens from his cruiser going.

"You're coming with me," he said grabbing me by my ponytail. I tried my best to fight him and to get away. "I don't think so you little bitch."

"You fight Isabella. Do you hear me fight," I heard Charlie say before the intruder placed a white cloth over my mouth. As soon as he did that I fell into complete darkness.

**CHPOV**

Sue and I had just finished breakfast when I heard my cell phone ringing. I looked down at the caller id and saw that it was Bella calling.

"Bells," I said when I answered the phone.

"Dad," she said in a panicked tone before I could say anything else. "There's someone in the house."

"Where's Carly," I asked quickly. I knew that Bella could defend herself, but Carly was just a little girl. As soon as I heard Bella say that someone was in the house I grabbed my gun and keys quickly.

"Edward's," she said before I heard her take a breath. "Daddy please."

"Get out," I said in hurried tone heading towards the door. At least Carly wasn't at home with this son of bitch being there. "Get out now. I'm on my way."

"What's wrong Charlie," Sue said in a worried tone.

"Call Mark at the station," I said as she followed me to the cruiser. "Tell him to get as many men as he can over to Bella's now."

"There you are," I heard the sick bastard say as I started my cruiser. I glanced back at my house and saw Sue on the phone talking quickly. I turned my phone on speaker and placed it in the holder.

"Get away from me," I heard her scream.

"Bells," I said screaming into the phone. I could hear breaking and things being throwing around almost like she was trying to get away.

"You're coming with me," he said and with that I pushed my foot on the gas a little harder.

"You fight Isabella. Do you hear me fight," I said to her as I crossed the Forks city limits. After I said that the line went dead. I didn't have time to think about the worst possible outcome. I just needed to get to her house.

Pulling up to her house I noticed that I was the first to arrive. I got out of my cruiser with my gun drawn and headed towards the door. There was nothing strange about the front of the house as I made my way into the house. It was if nothing even happened here just mere minutes ago. I went to the living room first and nothing was out of place there. I then made my way to the kitchen and before I was halfway down the hall I heard glass crunch. I looked under my foot and noticed a picture frame under my shoe. Looking closer at the picture it was a picture of Bella and Edward when they were younger. How did this picture get down here? This was up in her room hanging on the wall. I went on to the kitchen and saw more broken glass along the way. It looked as if she put up a fight with all the glass that was broken. Looking at the back door I noticed four things. One the screen door was barely hanging on to its hinges. Second the door frame to the back door was kicked in. Third her cell phone laid in pieces in front of the backdoor. The fourth and final thing was a small trail of blood that leads out the door and towards the woods in the backyard. Seeing that sight made me sick to my stomach, just thinking that it could be her blood, and that sick bastard hurt her in anyway.

"Chief," I heard Mark say from the front door.

"All clear," I yelled at him. "I'm in the kitchen."

"Chief," was all Mark could say when he came into the kitchen. "We'll do everything we can to get them back."

"You better damn well believe that," I answered him pulling my phone out. "It's just Bella that's been kidnapped."

"Where's Carly," he asked when he heard my answer.

"Over at her father's" I told him.

"She let Newton have her for Christmas," he said dumbfounded.

"No," I said realizing that not everyone knew the truth yet. "Edward Cullen is her biological father and she is over at his house with his family."

"Where do we start," he asked changing the subject.

"Go brief everyone else about the situation," I said dialing a number on the phone. "I want alerts out everywhere, and everything is to be dusted for prints. I'm going to call Billy to see if he will bring some of the guys down from the rez with the dogs."

"Will do," he said as he left the kitchen.

Billy agreed to bring a bunch of the guys and all the dogs that they could. I couldn't help but scream at the top of my lungs. Why? Why did this have to happen? Why did this have to happen to her? I ended up taking a seat in the living room and placing my head between my legs to take deep breaths. Plus if I didn't sit down I would have probably collapsed.

"Chief," I heard Mark say bringing back to the real world. I didn't know how much time had passed, and really didn't give a shit. "You need to come outside."

"On my way," I said standing up.

When I got outside I saw the one person and all my fears surfaced. I ran and picked up Carly and held her close to me.

"Pawpaw," she said when I hugged her close to me and the tears started to fall. "Why are crying?"

"Pawpaw is just so glad to see you," I told her as I wiped my face quickly. "Who brought you home?"

"Daddy," she said with a smile. "Where's mommy? Why are all the olice here?"

"Charlie," I heard the one voice I didn't want to hear right now. "Where is she? Where is Bella?"

I put Carly down and as Edward came closer to me I slugged the shit out of him. Shit! That felt so good to lay one on him. It felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulder.

"You son of a bitch," I said as he was still on the ground. "This is your entire fault."

"My fault," he said standing up holding his jaw. "How is this my fault?"

"You walked out on her," I said pissed. "You broke her heart. Now we may never see her again."

"What do mean," he said shocked. "What do you mean we may never see her again?"

"She was kidnapped this morning," I said looking back at Carly. "I listened to happen when she called me, and got here as fast as I could."

"What do want me to do," he said as his face turned pale white.

"Take care of my grandbaby," I said picking her up. "Carly you listen to pawpaw okay."

"Okay," she said nodding her head.

"You are going to stay over at daddy's for a while okay," I said handing her over to him. "I'll have a deputy take the two of you home."

"Charlie," he said with pleading in his eyes. "What can I do really?"

"Take care of your daughter," I said walking over and kissing the top of her head. "She is going to need you more then you know. Especially when she wants to know where her mommy is and when she is going home."

"Can I call Carlisle real quick," he said passing Carly back to me.

"Of course," I said holding on to dear life of what I had left of Bella until she was safe at home. "He needs to know. Maybe he could call around to some of the local hospitals in case a Jane Doe was dropped off."

"I'm sure he would do that for you," he said dialing the hospital. "Dr. Carlisle Cullen please, it's his son."

While he waited for Carlisle to answer I stood there holding Carly and plotting to kill the sick bastard who had my little girl.

**EPOV**

"Daddy, daddy," I heard my sweet girl say as she was bouncing on me. "Get up, get up."

"Okay," I said as I grabbed her and started to tickle her. "Daddy is up."

"That tickles," she said as she laughed. "Where's mommy?"

"I think that she might be downstairs," I said as I stopped tickling her. "Why don't we go down there and see for ourselves?"

"Okay," she said getting off of me.

I got up from the couch and headed downstairs with my sweet girl right by my side. Going into the living where I had left Bella sleeping seemed empty all of a sudden. I looked over at the couch and noticed it bare with the blanket lying back on the top of it.

"Daddy," she said tugging on my hand. "She's not in here."

"I know," I answered her racking my mind about where she could be. "Why don't you play with your toys and I'll go look into the kitchen."

"Okay daddy," she said skipping over to her toys in the corner. I walked down the hall and towards the kitchen and the sweet smell of mom's breakfast.

"Mom," I said walking in, and noticed that she was by the oven.

"Yes dear," she responded to me taking a pan of biscuits from the oven.

"Are you okay," I asked her taking a seat at the table. If was as if she was thinking about something long and hard.

"Yes," she said quickly putting the hot pan on the counter. "Where is Carly?"

"She is in the living room playing," I said before looking down at my hands folded on the table. "Have you seen Bella this morning?"

"She had Emmett take her home about thirty minutes ago," she told me. Why? Why would Bella leave without saying goodbye? Why would she even leave at all?

"What do you mean she left," I said slapping the table with my hand. "What kind of mother does that? Just gets up in the morning without even saying goodbye."

"Edward Anthony," she said using that tone that all mothers use when they are pissed off at us children. "You will not speak badly about Bella. Do you understand me?"

"Yes mother," I replied.

"She didn't leave without saying goodbye either," she told me taking the seat from across me.

"What do you mean," I asked looking up at her.

"She went upstairs before she left to tell Carly goodbye," she said taking my hand in her. I took my other hand and gently rubbed it on my right cheek. So maybe it wasn't a dream at all. She really did give me a kiss on my cheek. "I guess that you and Carly were still sleeping when she left."

"I've made a mess out of everything," I said barely above a whisper.

"Yes you have," she answered me. "There still is hope here."

"I don't know," I said looking down at the table and shaking my head. "I've lost the one person who means the world to me."

"Don't think like that," she told me trying to encourage me just a little. "Let's not forget that you do have a little pawn in the other room."

"What do you mean," I said looking up at her.

"The two of you share something that means more than anything in this world," she explained to me. "You have to show her that you are the best father and not over react when something gets complicated or hard."

"When do I start," I said with an eager tone in my voice.

"Right after you bring me my grandbaby in here for breakfast," she said getting up.

"Thanks mom," I said standing up and hugging her. "I can't lose her again mom."

"I know," I heard her say as I left the kitchen. I made my way back to the living room. I would prove to her that she was the only one for me, and I wanted my family more than anything.

"Where's mommy," Carly said when I walked into the living room.

"She already went home," I told her. When she heard those words come out of my mouth her face fell. "How about after you eat breakfast we head over there to surprise her?"

"Okay," she said running over to me. I bent down and hugged her close to me. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too, sweet girl," I replied kissing the top of her head. "Grammy is waiting for you in the kitchen with breakfast."

As soon as those words came out of my mouth she ran down the hall towards the kitchen. I in turn went upstairs to my room. Once inside I noticed a set of folded clothes sitting on the end of the bed. Picking them up I realized that these were the clothes that I gave Bella last night to wear. I unfolded the shirt and held it up to my nose. It smelled just like her, just like strawberries. How I felt like melting when that smell hit my nose. I laid the clothes back on the bed and took a shower.

"Edward," I heard Alice screaming at the top of her lungs. I knew something was wrong when she started to scream like that.

"What is it," I said walking out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel on.

"It's Bella," she said hurrying into my room. "Something is terribly wrong."

"Alice breath," I said putting my hands on her shoulders. "She is fine."

"No," she said as the tears started to fall down her cheeks. "I can feel it Edward. There is something wrong, and you need to get over there."

"Okay," I said going towards the dresser to get some clothes. I knew now that something might be wrong because Alice doesn't cry for any reason. "Let me get dressed and then get Carly dressed."

"Don't worry about Carly, Rose is getting her dressed," she said as I ran back to my bathroom. "Edward bring Bella home please."

"I will," I told her as I exited my bathroom. Before I headed out of my room I stopped by and kissed the top of her head. "I promise that I will bring her home. I will bring her back to where she belongs."

I didn't give her anytime to answer because I ran out of my room and headed towards my car. Once I was near my car I noticed Rosalie buckling Carly in.

"Thanks," I told her as I got in.

"Daddy," I heard Carly say as I started the car. "Where are going?"

"We are going to mommy's house," I said trying to stay calm.

She didn't say anything else after that. The more that I thought about what Alice said the more worried I became. I wanted to get there as fast as I could but I couldn't. I had to think of Carly and had to keep her safe. As I got closer to Bella's house I saw police cars and lights all over the street. I felt my heart drop to the bottom of my stomach at that site.

"Daddy," Carly said speaking up. "What's appen?"

"I don't know," I said trying to rack my brain around it all.

I parked the car and got her out of her seat. Taking her hand we walked up to the house. With each step I felt like a piece of me was dying. All I could think was please let everything be okay.

"Chief Swan," I said to the officer at tape.

"Stay right here," he said before walking to the front door.

I glanced at the front door and didn't see anything wrong. What in the hell is going on? Where is she? Just then I saw Charlie come outside and Carly ran to him. He picked her and I could see the tears running down his face. No! This couldn't be happening.

"Charlie," I said getting his attention. "Where is she? Where is Bella?"

The next thing I know he is putting Carly down and I end up on the ground. I could feel a sudden pain in my jaw. I guess that I deserved that.

"You son of a bitch," he said as I was still on the ground. "This is your entire fault."

"My fault," I said standing up holding my jaw. "How is this my fault?"

"You walked out on her," he said pissed as his face started to turn red. "You broke her heart. Now we may never see her again."

"What do mean," I said shocked. "What do you mean we may never see her again?"

"She was kidnapped this morning," he said looking back at Carly who was standing beside me. "I listened to happen when she called me, and got here as fast as I could."

"What do want me to do," I said as my knees started to go out from under me. My worst nightmare had come true. She was gone.

"Take care of my grandbaby," he said picking her up. "Carly you listen to pawpaw okay."

"Okay," she said nodding her head as I watched.

"You are going to stay over at daddy's for a while okay," he said handing her over to me. "I'll have a deputy take the two of you home."

"Charlie," I said trying to keep it all together. "What can I do really?"

"Take care of your daughter," he said walking over and kissing the top of her head. "She is going to need you more then you know. Especially when she wants to know where her mommy is and when she is going home."

"Can I call Carlisle real quick," I said passing Carly back to him.

"Of course," he said taking her and holding onto her for dear life. "He needs to know. Maybe he could call around to some of the local hospitals in case a Jane Doe was dropped off."

"I'm sure he would do that for you," I said dialing the hospital. "Dr. Carlisle Cullen please, it's his son."

"Dr. Cullen," I heard him say.

"Dad," I said holding in. "She's gone. Someone has her."

"Who's gone," he said in a hurried tone.

"Bella," I said wanting to break down so bad, but I couldn't just yet.

"We will find her," he told me. "Charlie and I will do everything find her and bring her home to you and Carly. You listen to me Edward. You need to stay strong for Carly?"

"I now," I told him. "Charlie wants to know if you can call around to all the hospitals to see if anyone has dropped off a Jane Doe."

"I'm on it," he said. "You two go home and stay there. You need to present the united front."

"We will," I told him. "Thanks dad. I love you."

"Love you too son," he said as he hung up the phone.

"He said he will make the calls," I told Charlie as he handed me Carly back.

"That's a start," he said as we walked towards on his men's cruisers. "Stay at home and I will keep you updated."

"Charlie," I said after Carly got into the car.

"We will find her," he said placing his hand on my shoulder. "Sorry about earlier."

"It's alright," I told him rubbing my jaw. "I did deserve it none the less."

I climbed into the cruiser and held Carly close to my side. I placed a kiss on the top of head and closed my eyes. Bella would come home and I will fight to get her back. This was my time to show everyone that I would fight for them and not leave when things get tough.

"You will come home safe," I whispered to myself.


	21. Chapter 21 The Note

The Gift

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Myers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

Chapter 21: The Note

**CHPOV**

I watched the cruiser pull out of the driveway with Edward and Carly inside. I can do this I told myself over and over again. Like I told Edward I needed to be strong as well. Carly needed Edward but Bella needs me right now. I needed to do anything and everything to find her.

"Charlie," I heard someone yell my name. I knew that voice automatically.

"Billy," I said walking over towards him.

"We will find her," he said trying to reassure me. "What do my guys need to do?"

"Go around the back," I said directing them to the back of the house. "I noticed a small trail of blood in the snow off the back porch. Let Adam go with you all in case he needs to bag anything."

"You got your orders," Billy told them. "Time is not our friend here gentlemen."

With that they took off around to the back off house with Adam leading the way. Billy and I went into the house were they had set up a command center in the living room. Everyone was working all around the house, looking for the slightest clue, and doing all that they can do to find Bella.

"What has already been done," Billy asked when he wheeled himself into the living behind me.

"Alerts have been sent out," I said rubbing my face. "I had Edward call Carlisle and see if he would call around to all the hospitals."

"Okay," he said with a strange look on his face. "You are talking to Edward now."

"After I decked the shit out of him first," I told him trying not to laugh remembering that this morning. "I wonder if that would work on Sam as well, because it felt so damn good to do it."

"I'm glad you feel better on that subject," he said trying not to laugh as well. "I believe the whole Sam problem can wait until we get Bella back."

"That's when I was planning it," I said getting him a cup of coffee and handing it to him.

"Chief," I heard one of the deputies yell from the top of the stairs. "I think you might need to see this."

"Coming," I yelled back to them. "I'll be right back."

I ran up the stairs and followed the deputy who was waiting on me. He led me to Bella's room and I wondered what there was to see. When I walked into the room I could have vomited everywhere. This wasn't some random kidnapping at all. Whoever had my baby girl had been planning this for a while? There were pictures scattered all over her room, her clothes were thrown everywhere. That wasn't the problem at all. You could expect that at any home invasion. This was different, completely different indeed. The pictures were all of her and Edward. She was cut out, burnt out, or marked out in all of the pictures. I picked up a piece of her clothing that was lying nearby and noticed that it was cut to shreds.

"This is what you need to see," the deputy said motioning me towards her dresser.

I laid the clothes back down and went over to her dresser. When I looked down to where he was pointing I almost lost it. There craved onto her dresser was a message from the kidnapper.

_He's mine bitch. You will die for taking him from me._

Beside the message was a picture of Bella, Edward, and Carly that was taken a couple of weeks ago at the Cullen's house. Looking the picture closer I noticed that Bella's face was burnt out and an 'x' over Carly's. I knew now that we had to find her quickly before all was lost.

"Charlie," I heard Billy yell from downstairs. "The boys are back from outback."

"Coming," I said leaving the room. I needed to get those images out of my head. I couldn't understand what the 'x' meant. Surely no one would try to take her from the Cullen's house. I know that Carlisle has top of the line security and he never goes a day without it on. I trusted them with my granddaughter more than ever right now.

"Charlie," Jacob said approaching me first. "The dogs followed the scent two miles into the woods before leading to open spot near the highway, and from there they lost the scent. So whoever it was had a getaway car waiting."

"Okay," I said as I listened to him speak.

"We also found two sets of footprints," Quil said speaking up. "One was large almost like a male, and the other was a small set like a female."

"Were the smaller set defined or dragged like," I asked trying to figure out if it was Bella's.

"They were defined," Quil replied. "Why?"

"If they were Bella's they would have been like a drag mark," I told them. "She would have fought them the entire time. So there were two people in this house. I only heard the one on the phone."

"Charlie," Jacob said speaking up. "Adam found a towel at the edge of woods leading in. It had the smell of chloroform on it. So whoever has her knocked her out with the chloroform."

"Thanks," I told them as they went outside.

Just then I heard my cell phone ringing and decided to answer it. For all I knew it could have been the kidnappers demanding a ransom.

"Charlie Swan," I said as I answered

"Charlie," the voice said on the other end.

"Edward," I said when I realized that it was him. "What's wrong?"

"Dad discovered a box at the driveway entrance when he got home a few minutes ago," he was saying and I was trying to figure it out. "It's about Bella."

"I'm on my way," I said going out the door and hanging up the phone.

"Is everything okay," Mark said as I walked past him.

"I don't know yet," I said stopping. "Edward just called and the kidnappers left something at his parent's front gate."

"We'll continue working here," he said as I got into my cruiser.

**EPOV**

"Edward," my mom said as I walked into the house after the deputy dropped us off. "What's wrong?"

I didn't answer her at all. I had so much going through my mind. Was she hurt? Where did they have her? I really didn't want to face my family yet.

"All the olice were at mommy's house," Carly said speaking up since I didn't say anything.

"What," my mom said grabbing at her chest. "Edward you tell me right now what is happening."

"She's gone," was all I could say before sliding my back against the wall falling to the floor.

"Carlybug," mom said still looking at me. "Why don't you go into the living room and play with Emmett?"

"Okay," she said skipping off.

"Tell me right now," she said bending down towards me.

"Someone has her," was all I could say as the tears started to fall. I couldn't hold it in any longer. "Someone kidnapped her this morning sometime after Emmett dropped her off."

"Oh god," she said sitting down beside me and holding me. "Charlie will do everything he can to find her."

"I can't lose her," I said as the tears started to slow down.

"What happened to your face," she said looking at the place where Charlie decked him.

"Charlie," I answered and with that she let out a giggle. "What's so funny?"

"Did he feel better," she asked trying to get my mind to think about something else.

"Yes," I answered her.

We sat there in the hallway for I don't know how long. She held me as I let all my emotions catch up with me.

"Esme," dad said when he walked in.

"Yes dear," she said as we stood up.

"Any news dad," I asked before he could say anything.

"Nothing," he said and I noticed a box in his hands.

"What's that," I asked pointing at it.

"I found it at the front gate and it's addressed to you," he said handing it to me.

"Let's take it in the kitchen," mom said speaking up. "That way we can open it on a flat surface."

We followed her down the hall and into the kitchen. Dad went over to the baking cabinet and pulled some foil. He tore off a sheet, placed it on the table, and motioned for me to place the box in the center of it.

"The foil will catch anything that falls from the box," he told me. "We don't know what could be in? It could be from the kidnapper."

"Okay," was all I said at that moment to them as I looked at the box.

Very carefully I tore the tape off and laid it on the foil where Carlisle pointed. I tried not shaking as I folded the lids down on the box. Looking inside there were dead roses everywhere, something that had a shine to it, and a note. I pulled out the shinning object and gasped when I saw it.

"Is that," was all mom said before gasping.

"Her snowflake," I said holding it. "This was hanging on her tree."

"What else is there," dad said as I put the snowflake on the foil.

"Some dead roses and a note," I said pulling out the note. I unfolded the note and started to read it.

_She stole you from me. She will pay and you will be mine again. You will never see your precious Isabella again._

I dropped the note and dug in my pocket for my phone straight away.

"What does it say," mom asked picking up the note as I dialed away. Like me she dropped the note and covered her mouth. "Carlisle set the security system now."

"Charlie Swan," he said as he answered the phone. Dad took a glance at the note and once he read it he went to set the alarm.

"Charlie," I said looking at mom. She looked terrified and I couldn't have looked any better.

"Edward," he said and it brought me back to what I needed to say. "What's wrong?"

"Dad discovered a box at the driveway entrance when he got home a few minutes ago," I told him as dad came back in. "It's about Bella."

"I'm on my way," he said hanging up the phone.

"What did Charlie say," mom asked when I laid the phone on the counter.

"He's on his way," I answered her.

We sat there in silence. I didn't know what to say. There were so many things going through my mind that I didn't even hear Charlie come in.

"Where is it," he said walking into the kitchen.

"Here," I said handing him the note. He stood there reading over it and his face got red with each passing second.

"Do you know anyone who would want to hurt Bella," he asked placing the note back in the box.

"No," I answered him.

"What about your ex-wife," he asked me next.

"I haven't spoke nor seen her since the divorce," I said looking at him questioningly. "Why would you ask that?"

"I just need to cover everything," he said before he picked up the snowflake. "Is this the ornament?"

"Yes," I answered him.

"I remember her talking about it," he said closing his eyes. "It was the day she was moving into Mike's house. I asked her if she was going to take it with her, and she told me no."

"Charlie," I said cutting it off. "Could it be possible that Mike took her? We did get into it yesterday at her house."

"What do mean," he said laying the snowflake back down on the foil.

He took a seat at the t able as I explained to him about what happened. I told him how he came in and called Carly a brat, and how I went off on him. As I was talking Charlie started to think about something, because I noticed the change in his face.

"Is it possible," I asked again.

"Yes," he said picking up his phone and dialing. "Mark I need you to go pick up Newton and question him about his whereabouts."

"Charlie," dad said speaking up when Charlie had hung up the phone. "What are you not telling else?"

"There were two people in the house," he said letting out a breath. "There was a male because I heard him on the phone. Then there was also a female because Billy's boys found a smaller set of footprints. That's why I asked about your ex-wife."

"I don't care," I answered him. "I just want Bella back, so that we can be a family."

"Whoever is behind this," Charlie said taking a deep breath. "Won't stop until they can have you all to their self's eliminating anyone that gets in the way."

"Could they come after Carly," mom said before I could.

Charlie didn't answer her instead he lowered his head and looked at the table.

"Charlie," I said pleading to him. "Will they come after my little girl?"

"I think so," he said not sure of himself. When I heard him say that my heart dropped once again.

"How did you come up with this," dad asked him.

"One of the deputies called me to her room," he started to say as he looked back up. "When I walked in her room was basically destroyed. There were clothes shredded everywhere and pictures as well."

"What makes you think they will come after Carly," I said basically begging him.

"All of the pictures had Bella removed," he said trying to answer my question. "Edward it was just pictures of the two of you. Now about Carly, on Bella's dresser there was something similar craved on it with a picture of the three of you from a couple of weeks ago. Bella's face was burnt out of the picture and Carly's face had an 'x' on it."

"Oh god," mom said as she crushed herself to dad.

"What do we need to do to protect Carly," dad said holding onto mom.

"Don't let her leave this house," Charlie said looking at them before turning to me. "Edward you still need to be strong. Bella needs the both of us along with Carly."

"Okay," I said taking a deep breath.

"I had better get back to her house," he said standing up and taking the box with him. "I will keep in touch with updates. Please let me know if you receive anything else?"

"I will," I told him as he left. Mom and dad walked him out and I stayed in the kitchen.

First Bella is kidnapped and now I have to worry that someone will take my little girl. Why is this happening to me? Is this some type of test? Some type of test that I won't leave my family again? If so please stop this nightmare from happening.

"Edward," dad said breaking my train of thought.

"I can't lose her too," I said looking up at him. "I've lost Bella and I won't know what to do if I lose Carly as well."

"Don't think like that," he said trying to reassure me. "We will find her and the three of you will be a family. You have to believe in hope."

"Ok," was I all said to him as I got up from the table and headed towards the kitchen door.

"Where are going son," he asked me.

"Somewhere to think," I said not turning around to face him.

I headed out of the kitchen and into my music room on the second floor. I sat in front of my piano and just started to play. The tune started off angry, moving on to sadness, and finally moving on to something familiar. I closed my eyes and thought of Bella as I played the last tune. I imagined her sitting beside me and laying her head on my shoulder. I could have sworn that I smelled strawberries in air all of sudden. Opening my eyes I noticed my sweet girl sitting beside me.

"That's my bedtime song," she said smiling up at me.

**BPOV**

I woke up somewhere dark, and it was moving. The last thing I remembered was a white cloth going over my mouth, and Charlie telling me to fight. Once I started to wake up a little more I realized that I was in a trunk of a car. I started to pound on the trunk lid.

"Help," I screamed hitting it with everything that I had. I needed to get back to my family. I needed to tell Edward that I love him, and want only him. "Help me please. Someone please help me."

After what seemed like a long time the car stopped, and I stopped moving. Then the trunk lid popped open and I felt total fear creep up my body. It was him, the man who took me. He was still dressed in black, and his face still covered.

"We can't have you making all that noise," he said as he came closer to me.

I took the opportunity and started to fight him. He grabbed my wrists and hit me over the head with some sort of blunt object. I fell back into the trunk and noticed a faint smell that I hate. He then closed the trunk and we were on the move once again. I could smell the rust of my blood, I could feel it trickle down the side of my head. I could have fought it, fought the dizziness, but I let it over power me. I let the darkness overcome me again hoping that Edward and Charlie would find me soon.


	22. Chapter 22 Hang On

The Gift

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

Chapter 22: Hang On

**BPOV**

I opened my eyes and could see nothing but complete darkness. I could hear water dripping somewhere in this place. My head hurt like a bitch so I tried to get up but I couldn't get up at all. My arms were behind my back and tied together as well as my ankles. How long have I been missing? Who would do this to me?

"Help," I started to yell once again. I hoped that someone could hear me. Before I could scream for more help I heard a lock unlock, the door open, and two shadows appear in the doorway. I couldn't make out who they were. One certainly was a man and the other was a female. I could tell by the shape of her figure, and the fact that she was shorter than the other figure.

"I told you she would wake soon," the male said walking in. It was him; it was the one who took me from my house. "What are we going to do with her honey?"

"How many times have I told you not to call me that," she said smacking him upside the back of his head. That voice sounded so familiar but I couldn't place it right off the bat. "For her, I have my own plans."

"Please let me go," I managed to squeak out.

"I don't think so," the female said walking over and kicking me in the stomach. When the impact hit me I lost my breath and struggled to get it back. "You don't know how it feels to have your new husband call his ex's name out on your wedding night. You don't know what it's like to know that he was never over his ex at all."

"I don't know who you are," I said trying to get it out between breaths.

"Yes you do," she said kicking me once again. "Think long and hard to five years ago at the Cullen's annual New Year's Eve party."

No, it couldn't be her. It could be Edward's ex-wife Tanya. He said that she was long and gone after the divorce.

"Why are you doing this," I said trying not to cry.

"Because he is mine," she said walking back to the door. "I was always meant to have the Cullen name and everything that goes along with it, not some nobody like you. Don't worry though once I'm done with you it shouldn't be too hard to dispose of that little brat. Then who will be there to pick up Edward's broken heart after the funerals. I will be there as his loving, devoted wife that has come back."

"Don't you dare touch my daughter," I said as they closed the door and locked it back.

I had to stay strong. I couldn't let that bitch win or even stand a chance of laying a finger on our daughter. Once I knew that they were gone I let the tears consume me. I cried for Charlie, Carly and Edward hoping that they were okay. After all the tears dried up I heard Charlie's voice come back in my mind from the last phone call.

"You fight. Do you hear me Isabella you fight," his voice said over and over in my mind.

Like I told Edward the last time we talked I wasn't the same Bella who gave up. I had learned to fight for what I wanted. Right now at this moment I needed to fight for my survival so that I could make it home.

"Hang on," I told myself as I felt the pain rise in my chest from where she kicked me.

**CHPOV**

"Charlie Swan speaking," I said answering my phone. I was almost back to Bella's house from the Cullen's.

"It's Mark," he said on the other line.

"Did you get Newton," I asked. I hoped that he did, because I want my chance to go at him alone.

"He's gone," he told me. I could feel the blood boil under my skin. "I asked his neighbors if they knew anything. They said that they haven't seen him since yesterday morning."

"Damn it," I said slamming my fist against the steering wheel.

"Chief," he said bringing me back to the phone. "Do you think Newton had a part in this?"

"I certainly do," I said trying to keep cool, and looking over to see the box in the front seat. "Where are you?"

"Almost back to Bella's house," he answered me.

"Meet me at the station," I told him turning around and heading to the station myself.

"Well do Chief," he said and I hung up the phone.

That mother fucker! I've never liked him from the start when he and Bella got together. Let me rephrase it. I have never liked that kid since he got his driver's license.

"Hang on Bella wherever you are," I said to myself as I headed to the station.

**EPOV**

"That's my bedtime song," she said smiling up at me.

"Is it," I said kind of shocked.

"Yep," she said playing random notes on the piano. "Mommy plays it every night when it's time for bed."

"She does," I said with a smile still looking down at her.

"Daddy," she said taking her hands off the keys, and looking up at me. "How do you know it?"

"Well," I said standing up and picking her up. I carried her over to the couch that sat in the corner. "I wrote it for mommy."

"You did," she said snuggling up to me.

"Yes," I said looking down at her. I could tell that she was sleepy and would probably fall asleep at any moment. "How about I tell you about that day?"

"Please," she said with a yawn.

"She had just turned thirteen," I said closing my eyes reliving that day.

"_Happy Birthday Bella," everyone said when she walked into the house._

"_Thanks," she said trying not to blush, but it didn't happen. I noticed the pale pink color rise in her cheeks._

_I watched as everyone crowded her and took her into the dining room. I just wanted a few minutes with her alone. The sad part was that Alice knew that I wanted that few minutes with her, and she was the one that lead the way into the dining room._

"_Aren't you coming Edward," mom said when I was last one standing in the hall. _

"_No," I said going up the stairs. _

"_Edward," mom said protesting the fact that I didn't follow them into the dining room._

_I knew that I was probably acting stupid, but damn it I was pissed off. I walked into my music room and in front of the one thing that helped me the most when I was mad. The ivory keys felt smooth underneath my fingers as I fiddle around with a melody that was stuck in my head. After a few minutes I closed my eyes and let my fingers do the talking on the keys._

"_That's beautiful," I heard from a voice beside me._

"_Thanks," I said turning to the side. When I turned I saw Bella sitting beside me. I guess that I had gotten so wrapped up in playing that I didn't hear her come in. "Why aren't you downstairs?"_

"_Easy," she said with a grin. "You weren't down there."_

"_I figured you wouldn't have noticed," I said smiling back at her._

"_What do you take me for," she said acting kind of pissy. I knew that she was playing because she was still grinning. "I noticed that you weren't in the dining room, as soon as I turned around. Plus it's harder than you think to get away from Alice. Your mom finally had to tell her to let me go."_

"_I'm sorry," I told her trying not to laugh. "I just wanted to give you your gift alone."_

"_Thank you," she said leaning over and giving me a kiss on the cheek. "I loved it."_

"_You did," I said surprised. I wasn't planning on this being her gift at all. I mean I was just playing around on the piano. _

_I went back to playing and she stayed right there beside me. She scooted closer to me and laid her head on my shoulder._

_Since that day that song has always been hers and only hers. Right before we left for college I had it recorded and placed on a CD for her. The exact reason was so that I would always be there with her._

As soon as I finished telling my story I looked down at my little girl and noticed that she was asleep. I sat there holding my little girl thinking. I thought about what Charlie was asking me earlier about Tanya. I mean she was always jealous about the fact that I was with someone when I was at school, but could she do something like this. The longer I let that linger on my mind the more I thought about my marriage. She did have somewhat of a temper on her. She would start a scene when we went out to eat if the waitress looked at me a certain way. My heart started to race and I needed to get someone on the phone. I bent down and kissed the top of Carly's head and got up.

"Jazz," I said as I left the music room.

"I'm sorry Edward, Carlisle told Emmett and me," he said patting my shoulder. "If you need me to do anything let me know."

"Thanks," I told him. "Could you seat in the music room with Carly? She's asleep and I really don't want her left alone."

"Sure," he told me. "Alice is taking a nap. So I won't mind to watch her. "

As he went into the music room, I headed to my room to make a call.

"J. Jenks office of law," the woman said on the other end.

"This is Edward Cullen," I told her. I knew that she would patch me in immediately. "I need to speak with Mr. Jenks right now."

"Certainly Mr. Cullen," she said before I heard the phone ringing again. Jenks handled my divorce from Tanya.

"Edward," I heard Jenks say when he finally answered. "How's your family?"

"They are great," I told him. "I need you to do something for me."

"Anything," he said. I knew that he would do anything I asked of him. I had enough on him to make him bend at my will.

"You remember my ex-wife," I started off with.

"Who could forget that bitch," he said quickly. "Sorry about that you know how I slip sometimes."

"It's okay," I reassured him. "I need you to find out what she has been up to lately."

"What exactly do you want," he asked.

"I want everything," I told him thinking of every possible resource that I could use. "Bank statements, phone bills, whereabouts, who she is around nowadays, and anything else you can think of."

"Will do," he said as I was pacing my room. "Should I call Carlisle when this is all ready?"

"No," I told him quickly. "I am only one allowed to know this information. Jenks one more thing before we go."

"Okay," he told me.

"I need all of this now," I demanded.

"I will call you in the morning," he said and with that he hung up the phone.

After I laid my phone down on the dresser the idea of calling Charlie crossed my mind. I did promise him that I would call if anything came up. I needed to do this on my own. He had enough to deal with, with Newton being pulled in. If Tanya was behind this then I needed to face her alone.

"Hang on love," I said to myself looking out my bedroom window. "I will find you."

**AN:**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews.**

**I'm sorry for taking so long to update.**


	23. Chapter 23 Fourteen Hours

The Gift

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Myers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

Chapter 23: Fourteen Hours

**CHPOV**

"Chief," I heard Mark say when he came into the station.

"Office," I told him as I hung the phone up.

"What's up," he said laying his hat on the bookshelf next to the door.

"Have a seat," I said pointing at the empty chair in front of me as I sat down in my chair.

"Chief," he said looking at the desk. I had the box that I had taken from the Cullen's house laid out on the desk. "What's all of this?"

"This here," I said motioning at the desk. "This is what was left at the Cullen residence this morning."

"Sir, how does Newton fit into all of this," he said picking up the ornament.

"All of these contents," I said taking the ornament back. "They are related to Bella and Edward's relationship. Roses were here favorite flowers; he would always surprise her with one for no special reason. The ornament he got her the Christmas that Renee left us."

"I understand that sir," he said still dumbfounded. "I still don't see how Newton is connected to all of this."

"He was always jealous of Edward," I said sternly trying not to let my blood boil. "He would do anything to get back at Edward at this point."

"Charlie," I heard someone say before Mark could say anything else.

"Eric Yorkie," I said looking over at the door.

"I'm sorry about Bella," he said coming into my office. "How can I help?"

"You majored in computer science right," I asked directing him to come closer to me.

"Yes sir," he said when he was in front of my desk.

"Good," I answered him "I need you to get me everything you can on Mike Newton."

"Really," he said shocked

"Yes," I answered him as I got up from my chair.

"I'll do it," he said proudly.

"You can use my computer," I said moving out of the way.

"When do you want it," he asked taking my place behind the desk.

"As soon as you get it," I told him as he sat down in front of my computer. "Mark come on."

The two of us left my office and headed into the main part of the station. If anyone could trace Newton it would be Eric. He was the one who hacked into the school's main computer to change his absences so that he could graduate his senior year.

"I need you to put out all the alerts on Newton," I told Mark as I continued my way to the door.

"Will do chief," he said taking a seat at a vacant desk and picking up the phone.

I took my coat off the rack and headed out the door. I needed to go and talk to the two people that I hated more than anything. I had hoped that I would never see again or even talk to ever again. Getting into my cruiser I made my way to Mike Sr. and Karen Newton's house.

**CAPOV**

I'm sitting in my office looking at all the pictures scattered on my desk. Birthdays, holidays, and any other special time were laying here. We were all happy, laughing and having a great time. How could this happen to my family? I remembered telling the rest of the family earlier.

_"Where's Edward," Esme said walking back into the kitchen after Charlie left._

_ "He said that he needed to think," I told her rubbing my temples._

_ "Carlisle what are we going to do," she said moving closer to me._

_ "We are going to stay strong," I told her grabbing her waist and bringing her closer to me. "Bella will come to us. Nobody or anything will get or happen to Carly."_

_ "Okay," she said into my neck. I could feel her tears slide down my neck. "We should probably tell the rest of the kids."_

_ "I agree," I said standing up and walking over towards the doorway. "Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper could you all come down to the kitchen?"_

_ "Poppie," Carly said running in and jumping into my arms._

_ "Carlybug," I said hugging and kissing her. "Why don't you go with Grammy? I need to talk with everyone else."_

_ "Okay," she said when I put her down. She ran over to Esme and the two of them walked out. _

_ "Mom," I heard Emmett say in the hallway. "What's wrong?"_

_ "Your father will tell you everything," I heard her reply to them._

_ "Dad," Emmett said coming in and looking worried. "What's going on?"_

_ "Sit down," I told him not wanting to say anything else. The rest of the troop made their way in with Alice bringing up the rear. "Sit down everyone I need to tell you all something."_

_ "Is it about Bella," Alice said speaking up. "I told Edward that I felt like something was wrong."_

_ "Yes," I told her. When everyone else heard my declaration the look of worry and fear crossed their faces. "Bella was kidnapped this morning."_

_ "What," they all said at the same time. I looked over at the girls and they had tears rolling down their cheeks. Then looking over at the boys I could tell that they were worried about Bella, but looked as if they were planning something._

_ "She called Charlie and told her someone was in the house," I said getting up and getting the tissues for the girls. "He heard the whole thing happen."_

_ "What's Charlie doing," Jasper asked speaking out first._

_ "What can we do to help," Emmett said next._

_ "Charlie and everyone else are doing everything that they can to find her," I told them taking a deep breath. I really didn't want the girls to know the next part about Carly. "We are going to stay here and be strong for Carly and Edward."_

_ "How is he doing," Rose said wiping the tear away with a tissue._

_ "The best that he can right now for Carly's sake," I said patting her hand. "I can you this once that door closes and Carly is asleep he will break. Girls can you go and check on Esme for me?"_

_ "Yes," Rose said getting up and then helping Alice up out of her chair. Once they were out of the kitchen I turned my attention back to the guys._

_ "This is my fault," Emmett said before I could._

_ "No it's not," I told him. Where in the hell did that come from?_

_ "I dropped her off this morning," he said smacking the table._

_ "Cool down now," I said sternly. I can understand that he is pissed but we can't have that right now. "You wouldn't have known that could have happened. Plus that we have a bigger problem on our hands."_

_ "What else is there," Jasper said leaning in so that he could hear me better._

_ "Whoever did this won't just stop with Bella," I told them taking a deep breath. I was about to tell them about Carly._

_ "What do you mean," Emmett said in a panicked tone._

_ "The kidnapper wants Edward all to themselves," I said watching their facial expressions change. "Carly could be next on their list."_

_ "Hell no," Emmett said standing up. "This sick asshole needs to brought down."_

_ "Emmett," I said trying to get his attention but I was failing at it._

_ "Emmett," Jasper said grabbing his shirt. "I agree with you on this. We need to be smarter than the kidnappers."_

_ "Jasper has a point," I told Emmett when he was able to sit down. "I don't want Carly left anywhere by herself. Either Edward or the one of the two of you are to be with her."_

_ "Okay," they both said at the same time._

__I continued to look down at the pictures but I was ready to snap.

"Damn it," I said standing up and pushing everything off my desk.

"Love," Esme said running in and looking at the mess that just landed in the floor. "What's wrong?"

"Fourteen hours," I said pointing at the grandfather clock in the corner. "It's been fourteen fucking hours since she was taken."

"I know dear," she said coming closer to me.

"The longer she is gone," I said as the tears started to come down my cheek. "The smaller the chance that she will come home to us gets."

"We can't give up," she said as I welcomed her arms around me. I nodded my head in agreement with what she was saying. "Bella is a fighter and we will find her."

"I love you," I whispered into her ear.

"As I love you," she replied and I kissed her forehead.

We just stood there as I let the love of my life comfort me at the end of this trying day.

**EPOV**

"Carly," I said as she was throwing a temper tantrum. "Please baby it's time for bed."

"I want mommy," she said jumping up and down and crying. I couldn't blame her because I wanted Bella as well.

"I know sweet girl," I told her picking her up in my arms. When I held her close to me she started to cry harder. "I want mommy too."

"When will she come home," she said sniffling.

"Soon," was all I could tell her holding her and rocking her. "Mommy will be home soon."

I walked back and forth across my bedroom floor holding her. Her tears slowed down and I started to hum her lullaby. When I was about halfway through it, I felt her breathing slow down against my neck. I finished humming her lullaby before laying her down on my bed.

"I love you so much," I said kissing her forehead. I covered her up and walked over towards my couch to have a seat.

This is harder than expected I thought to myself. I hate being helpless and not knowing what to do. I racked my hands through my hairs trying not to pull it out.

"Edward," I heard Rose say popping her head into my room. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," I said moving over to one side of the couch.

"She's so beautiful," she said stopping by the bed. "I can see both you and Bella in her."

"I can too," I said trying to smile.

"How are you doing," she asked sitting beside me on the couch.

"The best that I can right now," I answered her. That was the truth because I didn't know how to feel or what to feel.

"She's going to come home," she said trying to reassure me.

"I hope that she does," I told her. "I don't know if I can do this alone. Quite frankly I don't know how Bella did it all by herself for so long."

"That's because she is strong," she said before getting serious. "When she comes home you need to be stronger than ever."

"I will," I asked her questioningly. "Rose can I ask you why, even though I will be strong?"

"She will feel off," she said looking over a wall with a straight face. "She will have nightmares, and probably won't leave the house for a while. You need to be there so she knows that everything is okay."

"How do you know all of this," I asked reaching for her hand.

"Something similar happened to me," she said as her faced turned white. "I was in my second year of college and his name was James."

"Oh god Rose," I said shocked.

"I was walking back to my dorm room alone in the dark," she said taking a deep breath. It was almost as if she was reliving the whole ordeal. "I felt someone grab me from behind and cover my mouth with a towel. I passed out and the next thing I know is that I'm tied to a bed with no clothes on."

"How did you get away," I asked her while handing her a tissue.

"My roommate Victoria," she said wiping the tears away. "When I didn't come back from the library she called campus police. They were able to capture James with the help of the sheriff's office. I was missing for a total of thirty-six hours."

"What happened to this James guy," I asked her when her tears slowed down.

"He pleaded out," she said taking another deep breath. "The DA thought it best that I didn't relive everything again. He was sentenced to four years behind bars. Emmett managed to break the walls that I built after my ordeal."

"How," I asked her as I noticed Emmett come in.

"Before Emmett," she started to say when he came over and comforted her. "I never went anywhere alone or anywhere at night especially. I woke up screaming every night from nightmares. Emmett showed up at my door one day with flowers, and I slammed the door in his face."

"You slammed the door in my face every day for six months," he said holding onto her tight. "I didn't go anywhere at all though, and you kept all the flowers."

"Step by step things got easier," she said in a relaxed tone. "He was there with me for every step."

"Now we need to get you to bed," Emmett said placing a hand on her stomach where their unborn child was. "You too Edward, you need to sleep as well."

"I can't sleep," I answered him rubbing my face.

"You won't be any help to Bella," he was saying when we heard a loud crash. "What the fuck?"

"Fourteen hours," we heard dad yelling from his office. "It's been fourteen fucking hours since she was taken."

"Don't worry," Rose said hugging me. "We will find her. Now get some sleep."

"I'll try," I told her when they left my room.

Carly hadn't moved a muscle since I laid her down. I still couldn't believe what had happened to Rose. Never in my wildest dreams would I have imagined that about her past. I just pray that nothing like that would happen to Bella. I won't know what to do with myself if she was harmed in that manner. Like Rose said I needed to be strong. I just hope that Jenks calls me in the morning. I climbed into bed bringing Carly close to me.

**BPOV**

I had awoken to the feeling that someone was on top of me. Opening my eyes I saw a dark shadow over me.

"Don't move," he said pressing a knife to my throat. I closed my eyes taking in a deep breath. I could feel his breath on my neck, and it made me want to be sick. "You smell so sweet."

"Please stop," I managed to say as he ran his tongue down my jaw line, and turning my face away.

"What did I say," he said pressing the knife closer and harder.

_"Fight," I heard Charlie say._

I was laying on my back as he straddled over me. Remembering the self-defense classes I took I bent my knees up with a hard jerk. The reaction was quick as his grabbed his parts and I flipped over trying to get to the open door.

"Stupid bitch," he said grabbing me by my hair and jerking me up. "I'll teach you a lesson yet."

He slapped me across the face before taking his knife and taking a quick swipe at my face.

"James," I heard Tanya's voice yell. "What the fuck did you not understand?"

"I just wanted to have a little fun," he said as I felt the blood trickle down my neck from my cheek.

"I told you to let me handle her," she said slapping him. "You never fucking listen to me."

"Sorry," he said as he pushed me down back onto the floor. He walked back over to Tanya rubbing her shoulders. "You're so tense. Let me work that out for you."

"Let's go," she said turning around and walking towards the door. "Don't worry Isabella tomorrow will be your day."

Once that door closed I started to work my hands around to see if I could loosen the ropes. I just hoped that they were close to finding me. While I worked at my wrists I couldn't help but think about my family. What was Carly doing? How was everyone doing? They were the only strength that I had at this moment. After sometime I was able get one hand freed. It felt so good to be able to move them. I brought them from around my back and up to my face automatically. I didn't know how deep the cut was, but I knew that it was kind of bad. The bleeding hadn't slowed down and it scared me a little. I couldn't worry about that right now. I needed to come up with a plan and come up with one quickly.


	24. Chapter 24 The Newton's

The Gift

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Myers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

Chapter 24: The Newton's

**CHPOV:**

I pulled up in front of the Newton's house. Stepping out I took a deep breath before closing the door to my cruiser. I hated coming here, and especially the people who lived inside. They were the most cold-hearted people that I had ever met. I mean hell they are worse than my ex-wife Renee.

"Chief Swan," I heard Karen say before I could make it to the door.

"Karen," I answered her as politely as I could. "How are you?"

"Good," she said in that fake ass voice. You know where their voice is three times higher than it should be. How could someone be so fake? "Why don't you come inside?"

"That would be wonderful," I said following her into the house.

"How can I help you today," she asked as we walked to the living room.

"Is your husband home," I asked her taking a seat on the couch. "I would like to speak with the both of you."

"Senior," she yelled towards the stairs. Since their child's name was Mike as well, everyone called old man Newton Senior. "Could you come to the living room?"

We sat there in silence waiting for him to come downstairs. What was taking him so fucking long? How long could it possibly take? With each passing minute I sit here I could be looking for Bella.

"Chief," Senior said when he walked into the room. "What can we help you with today?"

"Cut the bullshit," I told the both of them. I didn't need any of their fake ass attitudes. "Where's your son?"

"I don't know," Karen said automatically. Figured she would say that.

"I don't like your language," Senior said standing up.

"Get the fuck over it," I told him standing up and meeting him face to face. "My daughter's missing and I want to know where in the hell your son is?"

"The little slut probably deserved it," he said laughing. When those words came out of his mouth I snapped. I slammed him against the nearest wall holding onto his shirt collar.

"Don't speak about my daughter like that," I said slamming him against the wall again. "It was your son that was the problem."

"She just wanted the money," Senior said pissed. "She was ruining his life with that little brat."

"He whored around," I said through my teeth trying to keep my cool. "She caught him in bed with some slut. She was the one who wanted the divorce."

"She wanted the divorce," Karen said speaking up for the first time. "Mike said he wanted out and wanted the divorce."

"Why do you think she was the petitioner," I said letting Senior go. "Why do you think she asked for nothing in the settlement?"

"Senior," she said looking over at him dumbfounded. "You and Mike said that she took half of everything."

"So I lied," he said with a smug look on his face. "What's the big deal about that?"

"You bastard," she said walking over to him and slapping. "The only reason I hated Bella and Carly was because of you two. The two of you said that she cheated and all she wanted was the money."

"Shut up," he told her as his faced turned red.

"His half-brother," she started to say.

"Wait," I said cutting her off. "His what?"

"Shut the fuck up Karen," he yelled at her. "This is none of his fucking business."

"It certainly is my business," I told him stepping in between him and Karen. "It became my business the moment Bella went missing. Finish what you were saying Karen."

"Before Mike was born Senior had an affair," she said as he stormed out of the room. "The girl got pregnant and ended up keeping the baby."

"When did you find out," I asked her helping her to the couch to sit down. "Please Karen I need to know. I know that we never got along but my little girl is missing. Anything you tell me could help in finding her."

"The young man showed up when he was sixteen," she said taking a deep breath. "He said that his name was James Volturi, and that he was Senior's son. I made him get all the tests and blood work done."

"Was James Senior's son then," I asked her.

"Yes," she told me shaking her head in shame. "Senior would give him a couple thousand dollars every two months."

"Karen," I said interrupting her once again. "Did Mike go off with James yesterday?"

"Yes," she said taking another deep breath. "They left around nine o'clock in the morning."

"Did he mention where they were going," I then asked her.

"No," she said before looking at me. "Do you think that he?"

"Yesterday," I started to say remembering what Edward had told me. "He walked into her house calling Carly names. Mike and Edward Cullen then got into a small altercation."

"Charlie," she said in a worried tone. This was the first time she had called me Charlie since high school. "I honestly don't know where he is and his cell phone is off."

"Please call me if you hear anything," I said getting up from the couch.

"Charlie," she said getting up as well. Her tone was completely different. It was if a weight had been lifted off her shoulder and her real self was coming out. "I hope that you find her and that everything will be okay."

"Thanks," I told her as I was leaving out the front door.

"One more thing," she yelled at me as I opened my cruiser door. "When you find her? I would like to come see her and Carly. I owe her so many apologies because I believed the lies my son and husband told."

"She would like that," I said getting into my cruiser.

I couldn't believe what I just witnessed. I always knew that Senior was a sick son of a bitch, but this put the icing on the cake. I placed my cell phone in its holder and dialed the station's number.

"Officer Mark," he said answering the phone.

"Mark," I answered him. "I need for you to give Eric the name of James Volturi to trace."

"Sure thing Chief," he said and I held as I heard him yell Eric the new information. "Besides that Chief I was about to call you anyway."

"What about," I said as my heart skipped a beat. Please tell me that someone has found Bella.

"It's about Newton," he said taking a breath. "Dr. Crowe called and he just admitted Mike Newton into the hospital in critical care."

"Details," I barked at him. I wanted to know what happened to the bastard.

"He was found on the side of the road," he said say shuffling through papers. "Old Country Girl Road he was beaten pretty and has a gunshot wound in the left shoulder."

"I'm heading over to the hospital," I said taking one hand and rubbing my face.

"Chief," he asked questioningly. "Don't you think you need to get a little rest? You have been going strong for fourteen hours."

"No," I yelled over the phone. "I won't rest until I have Bella home with her family."

With that I ended the phone. So if Newton was in the hospital, then where was Bella? I pushed my foot onto the gas to get to the hospital. Mark was right about one thing it has been fourteen hours since she was taken. With each passing hour her chances of coming home alive get slim. I couldn't and wouldn't think like that.

**Sorry that this is short, I just wanted to tie up a loose end before the chapter.**

** Thanks for all the reviews!**


	25. Chapter 25 A Lead

The Gift

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Myers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

Chapter 25: A Lead

**EPOV**

I stood looking out the living room window as the snow was lightly falling. It has been twenty-four hours since Bella was taken. I couldn't sleep last night at all. I tossed and turned having nightmare and nightmare. Nightmares of never finding her, nightmares of finding her but it being too late, and the worst nightmare was losing Carly as well as Bella.

"Daddy," Carly said bringing me back to reality. "Is mommy home?"

"No sweet girl," I answered. How in the hell do you tell a four year that her mother may never be coming home. Snap out of it Cullen. Shit! "Don't you like staying here with me?"

"Yes," she said laughing as I tickled her. "I want mommy too."

"Soon," I told her as I stopped tickling her. I leaned down and kissed her forehead as my phone started ringing. Pulling it out of my pocket and looked to see who was calling. "Why don't you go over and play by the tree?"

"Okay," she said skipping over.

"Jenks," I said answering the phone. "What did you find out?"

"The bitch has been busy since the divorce," he replied. "How much was your divorce settlement again?"

"Three quarters of a million dollars," I said questioningly. "You should know that since you were my divorce attorney."

"She's out of money," he told me.

"What the fuck," I said shocked. How in the hell could she have gone through all the money. When those words came out of my mouth I notice Carly turn around looking at me with a weird look. "Daddy knows that he said a bad word. I'm sorry."

"Daddy," he said laughing. "When in the hell did this occur?"

"Long story," I said taking a deep breath. "That will have to wait. Now back to Tanya."

"Of course," he said as I heard him shuffling around some papers. "She never let go of the life she had with you. The clothes, the cars, the nightlife, the fancy dinners and the trips overseas, basically anything you gave her."

"What has she been up to for the past seventy-two hours," I asked basically pacing the living room floor.

"The only activity that I have is about sixty hours ago," he said stumbling through it.

"Damn it Jenks," I said getting pissed. "I need to know this information."

"She's near Forks," he said quickly and I dropped the phone. "Edward, Edward, are you there."

"Yeah," I said picking up the phone. What in the hell was she doing here? She's supposed to be in Alaska with her family. "Where exactly is she?"

"Christmas Eve she made a purchase at an Outdoor store," he said as I took deep breaths. "All that was purchased was rope, and a hunting knife."

"Anything else," I said as my heart dropped into my stomach hearing about her purchases. I had just hoped that Tanya hadn't done anything to Bella yet.

"Where's First Beach," he asked and I caught my breath.

"About twenty minutes from here," I said in a whisper. "Why?"

"She used her credit card there forty-five minutes after the outdoor store," he then said to me. Then it hit me. She was here all along. The only place down near First Beach is Grandmother Lizzy's beach house that she left me in her will.

"The beach house," I told him, and I heard him gasp. "That is where she was heading."

"Why do you think that," he questioned me. I needed to get off the phone so that I could get there.

"It's the only place I would never take her," I said to him. That house had too many memories of Bella and I. I didn't want her to ruin what I had left of Bella. "I got to go. Thanks Jenks."

"Anytime," he said and I hung up the phone.

"Hey," I heard Alice say walking into the living room. "Was that Jenks on the phone?"

"Yeah," I said trying to think of something to lie about to tell her. "He just wanted to wish us a belated Merry Christmas."

"That's sweet of him," she said sitting on the couch. "How are you today?"

"Like I could crawl out of my skin," I told her sitting beside her. "I just want her home. You want to know what the worst part is."

"Sure," she said taking my hand.

"I didn't tell her," I said taking a little breath and holding some traitor tears at bay. "I didn't tell her that I loved her yesterday."

"Breakfast," mom yelled from the kitchen.

"It will be okay," she said trying to reassure me. "I can feel it, everything will be okay. Come on let's go eat."

"I'm not hungry," I told her as she got up. "Why don't you take Carly with you?"

"Carlybug," she said walking over to her. "Let's go eat breakfast with everyone."

"Okay," she said standing up and taking Alice's hand. "You coming daddy."

"No," I told her walking over towards them. "Daddy is going to go change clothes and do some things. I love you sweet girl."

"I love you too," she said as I kissed the tip of her nose.

Once they were down the hall I made my move. I ran up to my room and changed my clothes. I know that I should call Charlie, but I have to do this on my own. I had to think about how to get Bella back and do it as safely as possible. Even if that meant playing the bitch's game, but smarter than her. After I was dressed I reached for a little box on the top shelf of my closet, Grandfather Masen left it for me. I just hoped that I didn't need to use it today. I went back downstairs and out the door to the Vanquish. It was quiet and it could get me out of here without being detected. Once I was on the road I headed towards the beach house to get my girl and bring her home.

"I'm coming," I said to myself.

**CAPOV**

"Where's Edward," I said as Carly and Alice came in for breakfast.

"He said that he was going to shower," Alice told me taking a seat.

"Poppie," Carly said running over and hugging me. "Morning."

"Good morning," I said kissing her and putting her on my knee. "Are you hungry?"

"Please," she said with a big smile and I could see Bella in her smile. I had to take a breath when she smiled, because it hurt. "Okay. Why don't you go and seat between Emmett and Jasper."

"Okay," she said jumping off my knee. Then boys knew my reason of putting Carly between them. They didn't mind at all because that meant that they could goof off and get away with it.

Everyone just sat there in silence eating. It just didn't seem right. How were we supposed to act normal when there was a piece of this family missing? Just as Esme was clearing the table the doorbell rang.

"I'll go," Jasper said getting up. When he got up Esme stopped what she was doing and sat down.

"Carlisle," she said worried.

"We can handle it," I told her holding her hand. Just then Jasper walked in with someone familiar. "Charlie."

"Carlisle," he said before he was tackled by Carly. "good morning everyone."

"Pawpaw," she said when he picked her up and hugged her.

"Are you being a good girl," he asked her smiling. He looked like the living dead. He clearly hasn't had any rest since yesterday.

"Yes," she said and we couldn't help but all laugh.

"Where's Edward," he asked looking around. "I have some information on Mike and some other things that he will want to know."

"Emmett," Esme said speaking up. "Can you go and get your brother?"

"Sure," he said running out of the kitchen yelling. "Oh Eddie-boy where are you?"

"Did he ever grow up," Charlie said letting out a small laugh.

"No," I said laughing with him. "To think he will be a dad this time next year."

"Really," he said shocked.

"Dad," Emmett said running back in. "He's not upstairs anywhere."

"Check the cars," Alice said speaking up before Charlie and I could speak.

"Poppie," Carly said tugging on my arm. "Where's the beach house?"

"The beach house," I said puzzled. "Carly, who told you about the beach house?"

"Daddy," she answered. "He said she never went there on the phone."

"Dad," Alice said cutting in. "He said that Jenks called to wish us a belated Merry Christmas."

I didn't listen to her as she continued to talk. I dug my phone out and called Jenks.

"Jenks speaking," he said when he answered.

"It's Carlisle," I said in a stern tone. "What did you tell Edward this morning?"

"He wanted information on Tanya," he said and I put it on speaker for Charlie to hear. "I told him that she has ran out the divorce settlement money. She wouldn't give up that so called fancy life that she wanted with him. Also that she used her credit card twice in the last sixty hours. Once at an outdoor store in Forks where rope and a knife were purchased. The second time was at a gas station near First Beach."

I hung the phone up not saying anything. I could kill my son for doing this. How stupid could he be?

"Carlisle," Charlie said cutting in. "Is this Elizabeth's beach house on First Beach."

"Yes," I said still thinking about Edward. I was about to say something else but Emmett ran back into the kitchen.

"The Vanquish is gone," he said as I saw Esme turn white and Charlie heading towards the door.

"Charlie," I said to stop him I knew exactly what he was going to do and I wanted to go as well. "I'm coming with you."

"You sure," he asked.

"Yes," I answered turning towards Esme. "Bella may need medical attention if she is at the beach house."

"You're right," he said thinking about it a little more. "Where's your medical bag?"

"Hall closet by the door," I said as he walked out. "I'll bring them both home I promise."

"You better," she said when I kissed her. "Then you'll have to treat your son when I beat his ass."

I hurried out of the kitchen and out the door to Charlie's waiting cruiser. As we headed towards First Beach I just hoped that we would get there in time. If we do and they are both okay. I will kick my son's ass from today until next Christmas for leaving without telling us.


	26. Chapter 26 Goodbye

The Gift

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

Chapter 26: Goodbye

**BPOV**

"Wakey, wakey," I heard someone say shaking me. I didn't move nor finch an eyebrow. I heard footsteps leave the room and I took a deep breath before they came back in. "I said wake up now."

I felt something wet and cold hit me. It stung as soon as it hit the freshly made cut from last night. I was able to get some of the water in my mouth and it tasted like salt water. Was I near the ocean?

"Damn it James," I heard Tanya yelling from outside of the room they were keeping me in. "What in the hell is taking you so long?"

"Coming," he yelled back picking me up by my hair. When he had me standing up the rope from my wrists came undone and fell to the floor. "Thought you could get away?"

He pushed me up against the closest wall face first. Grabbing the rope from the ground, he retied my wrists behind my back once more. As he was tying the rope I could feel his breath against my neck. It was making me sick and cringing with disgust.

"To bad," he said licking the side of my neck. "It's sad that I won't get you to myself for a little while."

"James," Tanya yelled once more.

"Hold on sweets," he said dragging me once again by the hair out of the room. "It seems that she tried to untie herself."

Once I was out of the room I started to notice what all was around me. I was in some sort of a cellar in a house. There were beach supplies and jarred goods on a shelf near the steps. I noticed some hand writing on one of the jars and it looked so similar to me. After he dragged me up the stairs I realized were I was. The beach house, the one that Edward's grandmother left him when she passed. More importantly this was our place. The one place where we could be alone and nothing would bother us.

"So," Tanya said tapping her foot on the floor. "Trying to get away are we now. James untie her ankles."

"Sweets," he said in a pleading tone.

"Now," she said sternly. I didn't know what to do as I stood there with him still holding me by the hair.

"Whatever," he said defeated. He let go of my hair and pushed me to the floor. He bent down and made his way to my ankles where they were still tied. As he was untying the rope a loud bang went off. James and I looked over at Tanya to see her standing there with a gun in her hand. "What the fuck sweets?"

It wasn't until after I heard him say that, that I felt my right shoulder burning. I looked over and noticed the blood that was starting to show through my shirt. That crazy bitch shot me. It hurt so fucking bad, but I knew that I couldn't let her see that. If I show any kind of weakness then she would see that she was winning. I wasn't going to give into her that easily.

"Teach you to try and escape," she said with an evil laugh. "Hurry the fuck up James."

"Almost done," he said pulling the rope off from around my ankles. "What are we going to do next?"

"We," she said laughing again. "Your ass is staying here in the house. I need some alone time with Isabella."

"Sweets," he said pleading to her once again.

"James," she said sternly as I kept quiet. Damn it my shoulder is killing me. "I let you have your fun with your half-brother. Didn't I? Now stand her up."

"Yes," he said defeated grabbing me by my right arm. As I was standing up all I could think about was what happened to his half-brother. Did he do the same thing to him that Tanya is about to do to me. "What do I do until you come back?"

"Surprise me," she said grabbing me by my right arm. "I shouldn't be gone too long. It's just going to be a small walk on the beach."

He walked off towards the kitchen as she led me outside. Once outside I noticed that it was partly cloudy with a slight snow. Was it morning? Was it the afternoon? How long have I been gone? Was anyone looking for me? I hope that Carly is okay and knows that I love her very much. She jerked my arm harder trying to get me to speed my pace up. I never imagined that this is how I would die.

"He never got over you," she snarled at me. I kept looking towards the water not wanting to meet her in the eye. "I did everything in my power to make sure that he did. I made sure that he did everything that he wanted and couldn't do with you. The trips that I had him take me on to all the romantic places in the world, the fancy dinners at lavish expensive restaurants, and the upscale apartments in Seattle and New York. I thought that I was doing pretty damn well at it too. I brought more pride to the Cullen name then you would have ever imagined. I loved the life that we had built together. We were happy or so I thought until he served me with divorce papers on our one year anniversary."

What the hell is her problem? If she knew truly Edward like she is trying to say? Then she would have realized that he never liked any of that all. He wanted the simple things in life. My feet hit the sand and I stumbled down to my knees.

"You are as clumsy as your ex-husband says," she said jerking me back up to my feet.

"How do you know Mike," I said trying not to let the pain I was in out.

"Yes," she said smirking back at me. "I meet him last week at a bar in Seattle. Have to admit that he is a good looking catch. He told me how he wanted to get back at his ex-wife for a little fun. I agreed in a heartbeat, because that is what I'm good at. When he showed me your picture I knew that I was going to have loads of fun. He took me over to your house on Christmas Eve to show me off, but had me stay in the car. It wasn't until I saw my Eddie at your house that pushed me over the edge. I knew then that you needed to be taken out of the picture. Mike got us into the house and this where it will all end."

"He never loved you," I blurted out to her trying to make her shut up.

"Yes he does," she yelled at me waving the gun in the air with her free hand. "He will see that once you and that little brat are completely gone."

She threw me down onto the sand and she walked back a few feet. I tried my best to get up but it was difficult with my hands tied behind my back. My shoulder was killing me, and now my face was burning. When she threw me on the ground sand made its way into the cut that I got last night. After a few failed attempts I was able to stand up. We stood there just facing each other for a couple of minutes. She raised the gun and I closed my eyes taking a deep breath. This was the end. No one was coming after me. I would never see Edward again and tell him that I loved him and forgave him. I would never see Charlie or the rest of my family again. I will never see my little girl grow up and enjoy life. I swallowed one last time and opened my eyes to face my fate.

"Now," she said aiming the gun at my chest. "It's your turn to die."

"Darling," I heard someone say up the hill. I knew that voice from anywhere. It was him. He was here finally. Wait! He never called me that. What was going on?

"Goodbye," she said and with that she pulled trigger. The bullet left her gun and it was almost as if it was slow motion.

I saw Edward come closer as I felt the bullet hit my stomach. It hurt and I could smell the blood as it started to ooze. The faint iron salt mixture started to make me dizzy. My eyes stayed on Edward as I saw him make his towards Tanya. I didn't understand what was happening. I felt my knees go limp and I fell back into the sand. I felt a tear run my cheek as I saw Tanya drop her gun and watched as Edward embraced her.

"Mr. Cullen," I said before eyes my closed and I welcomed the darkness this time for the very last time.


	27. Author's Note

I just want to clear up a few things before the next few chapter arrive.

**Bella will not die**

**Edward has a plan to end Tanya's madness even if it looks stupid. Can't kill a guy for just tryring to stop his pyscho ex-wife**

**Bella will know his reasoning before she sees him.**

Don't give up on this story yet. I had to make it look somewhat like he wants Tanya to keep the two of them getting killed


	28. Chapter 27 Coming to My Senses

The Gift

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

**Chapter 27 Coming to My Senses**

**EPOV**

I pulled up towards the beach house and noticed a black Lexus in the driveway as I parked the Vanquish. I got out of the car making sure to grab to the gun and placed it in the waistband of my pants. I walked up towards the door, and listened in.

"James," I heard Tanya yell. "I let you have your fun with your half-brother. Didn't I? Now stand her up."

"Yes," I heard the guy who was inside with them. What are they doing to her? What are they going to do to her that they need for her to stand up? "What do I do until you come back?"

"Surprise me," I then heard Tanya say. Before I could hear anything I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Charlie and my father. "I shouldn't be gone too long. It's just going to be a small walk on the beach."

"There are two of them," I told them when I heard a door closed. "Charlie you were right about Tanya being involved. There is also someone else in there by the name of James."

"Have you seen her," Charlie asked noticing my gun and taking it away.

"No," I answered him. "Tanya is taking her to the beach. James is staying in the house."

"Let's follow them," he said pointing to around the house and getting out his phone. "Billy, I need you all to come to."

"Your mother is going to kill you," dad said so that I couldn't hear what Charlie was saying. "Let's get Bella home first."

"I know," I said as we walked around to the back of the house.

I spotted them as they hit the beach. My heart dropped at the sight that I was seeing. What in the hell had they done to her. Her arms were tied behind her back, her hair was a mess, and when she turned to the side I could see the cut that was on her face.

"Dad," I said shocked when we got to a stopping pointing. I crouched down trying not to make any noise.

"Son," he said crouching down beside me. "It will be alright. She will be fine and this nightmare will end shortly."

"Billy is on his way with his men," Charlie said joining us. Before he could say anything he looked at the direction we were looking. When he saw Bella I couldn't tell if he was going to be sick or go out there to rescue her. "We need a plan and fast."

"You are as clumsy as your ex-husband says," she told Bella jerking her back up to her feet.

"How do you know Mike," she said and I noticed the blood on her right shoulder. How in the hell did she know Mike? I made sure to never mention his name around her.

"Yes," she said. We just sat there listening to what she was saying. "I meet him last week at a bar in Seattle. Have to admit that he is a good looking catch. He told me how he wanted to get back at his ex-wife for a little fun. I agreed in a heartbeat, because that is what I'm good at. When he showed me your picture I knew that I was going to have loads of fun. He took me over to your house on Christmas Eve to show me off, but had me stay in the car. It wasn't until I saw my Eddie at your house that pushed me over the edge. I knew then that you needed to be taken out of the picture. Mike got us into the house and this where it will all end."

"I have an idea," I said looking over at Charlie. If it was me that she wanted then fine she could have me. If I do this then I have to be convincing. There is also a downfall, and it was scaring the hell out of me. There could be a chance that Bella would never forgive me for sure. "Charlie I need to convince Tanya that I love her and only her. Tell Bella that what I am doing is not to hurt her but hopefully save her life."

"What are you doing," Charlie said as I got up and started towards them. "Edward stop it now. There has to be another way."

"Son," I heard my dad say but it didn't stop me from going down there.

"He never loved you," Bella blurted out. It was the first time that I heard her voice since Christmas night. It made my heart flutter to hear her tell that bitch the truth.

"Yes he does," she yelled at her waving a gun in the air with her free hand and holding Bella with the other. "He will see that once you and that little brat are completely gone."

I watched as she threw Bella down onto the sand and she walked back a few feet. She was having a hard time getting up because her hands were tied before her back. I tried getting down there as fast as I could without running down there. I needed to play the loving husband even if it made me sick to my stomach.

"Now," she said to Bella aiming the gun at her. "It's your turn to die."

"Darling," I yelled towards Tanya. I swear that I threw up in my mouth a little bit after saying that. I couldn't take my eyes off of Bella as I watched her heart break again. I never called Bella that because she meant so much more to me than that. I just hoped that she understood why I was going to do this.

"Goodbye," she said and with that she pulled trigger. I wanted to scream as loud as I could, but nothing came out.

I moved closer to Tanya as I watched the bullet hit Bella in the stomach. This wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to shot Bella. I could tell that the blood was getting to her, because her eyelids started to flutter. Her knees went limp and she fell back into the sand. Tanya turned around and saw me as I walked toward her. She dropped the gun and walked into my arms that were waiting for her. She grabbed onto me like there was no tomorrow.

"Eddie love," she said into my chest. "I knew you would come to your senses and love only me."

"Mr. Cullen," I heard my one and only love say before her eyes closed.

"Tanya," I said pushing her somewhat away from me, but still holding her arms. "You're right about me coming to my senses."

"Tanya Denali," I heard Charlie say coming up behind her. "You're under arrest."

"What is this," she said trying to wiggle her way out of my arms.

"My senses," I said sternly to her. "You are an evil cold-hearted bitch and I want nothing to do with you. Leave my family alone."

"Go to her," Charlie said taking Tanya from my arms.

I ran over to Bella and put her head in my lap. She was breathing very slowly and was turning pale white. I got a better look at her and noticed that not only was she bleeding from her stomach, but that Tanya had shot her in the shoulder as well. I took my sweater off and applied the pressure to her stomach hoping to slow the bleeding down.

"Bella love," I said pleading to her. "Please open your eyes. Please love you can't leave Carly. You can't leave me. Please Bella I love you more than anything. Please don't leave me again."

"Son," I heard dad say coming up beside me. "I need to untie her hands and then I need you to lay her down on her back."

"Okay," I said as a tear escaped from my eye and rolled down my cheek. He went to work on untying her hands. Once he finished I laid her down on her back like he had said for me to do. "She has been shot not only once, but twice. Please dad you have safe her."

"I will do everything that I can," he said pulling my sweater off of her stomach to assess her wounds. "Check on Charlie."

I moved away from Bella wiping my face to get rid of the evidence of the tears that had shown. Charlie had Tanya in handcuffs and she was yelling at James. I looked back up towards the house and noticed on of Billy's guys leading a tall blonde headed guy out of the house.

"Charlie," I yelled at him.

"How is she," he said passing Tanya over to one of his own men that had shown up.

"Dad is looking at her," I told him before glancing back at dad. "Charlie we need to get her to the hospital now."

"They are pulling into the driveway now," he said jogging over towards me. "I want you to say with her and your father. I will be at the hospital shortly."

"Charlie," I said placing my hand on his shoulder. "She needs you right now as well. Please come and speak to her."

"I don't know," he said walking over towards her with me. "I've never seen her so broken."

"It'll be alright," I said trying to reassure not only him but myself as well.

We made it over towards her as the EMT's ran in front of us and started to place her on the backboard. I looked over at Charlie and could tell that he was struggling on the inside. I wouldn't know what to do if that was Carly laying in the sand bleeding. We stood a little to the side as we watched them get her situated and ready to go.

"Go," I told Charlie as they headed up the beach toward their bus. "I'll be right behind you."

I watched as he ran up with the EMT's towards the driveway. He needed that time with her. I could have been selfish and gone up with them instead of letting him. I couldn't do that to Charlie especially after everything he has been through.

"She will make it," dad said reassuring as he was coming up to me.

"Thank you," I said hugging him.

"We need to go," he said and we both ran back up to the house.

Charlie was standing outside of the ambulance when we made it. Dad automatically jumped in and I looked over at Charlie before getting in.

"I'll see you at the hospital," he said when I got in.

"Okay," I said as he closed the doors.

I sat down on the bench and watched as dad was barking orders and stats to the hospital. I took Bella's hand into mine and kissed it.

"Please love," I murmured into her hand. "Please fight."

**CHPOV**

"How is she," I said passing Tanya over to one of my own men that had shown up. No wonder Edward divorced her ass so quickly. She hasn't shut up since I handcuffed her ass.

"Dad is looking at her," he told me before glancing back at Carlisle. "Charlie we need to get her to the hospital now."

"They are pulling into the driveway now," I said jogging over towards him. "I want you to say with her and your father. I will be at the hospital shortly."

"Charlie," he said placing my hand on my shoulder. "She needs you right now as well. Please come and speak to her."

"I don't know," I said walking over towards her with him. How was I supposed to look at my little girl like this? I mean I just saw her get shot. "I've never seen her so broken."

"It'll be alright," he said trying to reassure not only me but him as well.

We made it over towards her as the EMT's ran in front of us and started to place her on the backboard. I didn't know what to do. I was mad at the crazy bitch for doing this. M heart was breaking and I couldn't do anything about. If I could trade places with her I would. We stood a little to the side as we watched them get her situated and ready to go.

"Go," he told me as they headed up the beach toward their bus. "I'll be right behind you."

I run up beside of them and followed them to the ambulance. Once they saw that I was up there with them they stopped when they placed her on the gurney.

"Chief," one of them said. "I'll give you a second."

"Thanks," I told them as they got to work putting IV's in. I wiped a stray piece of hair out her face and kissed her forehead. "Stay strong Bells. I love you my little girl."

I stepped back and let them place her in the ambulance. Once they got her loaded Carlisle and Edward came running over. Carlisle automatically jumped in and I stopped Edward before he could.

"I'll see you at the hospital," I said as he got in.

"Okay," he said as I closed the doors.

Once the doors were closed they took off towards the hospital. I prayed that they would make it in time. I prayed that my little girl would make it through and come out all right. I grabbed my phone and knew that I had a few calls to make.

"Cullen residence," I heard Emmett's voice say. This was the first call that I needed to make because they had my grandbaby.

"It's Charlie," I say and I hear him take a breath. "We've got her. I need you to get everyone down to the hospital."

"Will do," he said and before he could say anything else I hung up the phone.

"Charlie," Sam said getting my attention. "We'll finish here. Go to the hospital?"

I didn't need to be told twice. I ran over to my cruiser and headed to the hospital.


	29. Chapter 28 Waking Up

The Gift

**Disclaimer: Stpehenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the characters**

Chapter 28: Waking Up

**BPOV:**

"_Now," she said aiming the gun at my chest. "It's your turn to die."_

_ "Darling," I heard someone say up the hill. I knew that voice from anywhere. It was him. He was here finally. Wait! He never called me that. What was going on?_

_ "Goodbye," she said and with that she pulled trigger. The bullet left her gun and it was almost as if it was slow motion. _

_ I saw Edward come closer as I felt the bullet hit my stomach. It hurt and I could smell the blood as it started to ooze. The faint iron salt mixture started to make me dizzy. My eyes stayed on Edward as I saw him make his towards Tanya. I didn't understand what was happening. I felt my knees go limp and I fell back into the sand. I felt a tear run my cheek as I saw Tanya drop her gun and watched as Edward embraced her. _

_ "Mr. Cullen," I said before eyes my closed and I welcomed the darkness this time for the very last time. _

My head was killing me I thought to myself as I started to open my eyes. Once my eyes were opened all the way I noticed that I was no longer on the beach dying but in a hospital bed. I tried to move my hands up to my face but there was something restricting them. The room was completely dark except for the light that was coming from the hallway. I looked over to my left and saw Edward sound asleep in the chair beside the bed. What was he doing here? Shouldn't he be with his wife? More importantly where was Carly? Is she safe?

"Bells," I heard Charlie say. When I heard his voice I looked over to my right and saw him standing by the window. He looked as if he hadn't slept nor shaved in a while.

"Dad," I was able to whisper out. It hurt to talk and I was overcome with emotion seeing him.

"Don't talk," he said walking over and sitting on the bed beside me. He took my hand into his hand and held on for dear life. "It's so good to see those brown eyes open again. You scared me half to death."

"How long," I managed to whisper out. I wanted to know how long I have been out. I wanted to know what happened after I was shot. I also wanted to know why Edward was here sitting next to my bed?

"Almost three weeks," he told me letting go of my hand. "They had to keep you sedated so that some of your wounds could heal properly."

"How bad," I said looking up at the ceiling. I've been out for three weeks. I've missed so much with Carly. How was I going to make this up to her?

"I know what you are thinking Isabella," he said bringing me back to reality. "Carly is perfectly fine. She has enjoyed spending time with her aunts, uncles, Esme, and Carlisle. Don't worry about her honey. Right now we are more worried about you and getting you better."

"How bad," I said once again trying to get Charlie back to what I was asking him.

"You were shot twice," he told me as I looked over towards the window. "When you were brought in you were dehydrated, had some cuts, and bleeding nonstop. They didn't waste any time and took you straight to surgery at Carlisle's orders."

"Dad," I whimpered out trying not to cry. Why did this have to happen to me?

"Everything is going to be okay," he said kissing the top of my head. When he sat back down on the bed I noticed that he looked over at Edward and then back to me. "That boy loves you, honey."

"No," I whispered trying to fight back the tears. He didn't love me at all. He was still in love with Tanya. It broke my heart because the last image I saw before passing out was them embracing at the beach. "Mr. Cullen is in love with his wife Tanya."

"Sweetheart," he said taking his hand and wiping the tears that fell down my face. "That boy hasn't left your side since I arrested Tanya at the beach. He was the one who figured out where they took you. He was trying to save you before she shot you, but was too late by the time he reached you."

"No," I said shaking my head. I couldn't believe what Charlie was saying. It was all a lie. "It's not true dad."

"Bells," Charlie said trying not to be loud and grabbing the call button for the nurse. "Calm down sweetheart."

"Ms. Swan," the nurse said walking in with a syringe. "Chief I'm sorry that I have to do this."

"It's alright," he told the nurse as he stood up and walked back towards the window.

"Ms. Swan," the nurse said putting the syringe into a port in my IV. "This is going to make you sleepy okay."

"Please don't," I whispered to her. I didn't want to go back to sleep. It didn't do any good as she injected the contents of the syringe into my IV. As my eyes closed and I succumbed to the darkness of sleep I started to hear things. It was as if someone was whispering in my ear.

"Bella love," I heard them pleading to me. "Please love you can't leave Carly. You can't leave me. Please Bella I love you more than anything. Please don't leave me again."

**What happened in those three weeks that she was sedated?**

**Will she ever forgive Edward this time?**

**Sorry that this is so short and took so long to update.**


	30. Chapter 29 Haven't Left Her Side

The Gift

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and all of the Characters**

**Chapter 29:** Haven't Left Her Side

**EPOV:**

_"Son," I heard my dad say as I felt the ambulance come to a stop. "I need for you to let her hand go."_

_ I didn't answer him, but instead looked up at him. I didn't want to let her go. I didn't want to cut my own life line. _

_ "Edward," he said as the doors opened. "I need to get her into surgery to stop the bleeding."_

_ "Please," I said as I let her hand go. "Please you have to save her."_

_ "I will," he said as they pulled the stretcher from the ambulance and ran into the hospital._

_ I didn't move from the bench inside of the ambulance instead I sat there and cried. I prayed that they would be able to save her. I prayed that everything would be alright. I prayed that I would have my family back together. I don't know how much time passed until I heard someone smack the ambulance door._

_ "Edward," I heard Emmett say stepping up into the ambulance. "Come on you need to come inside with everyone else."_

_ "You didn't see her," I said as he sat down beside me. I looked down at my shirt and saw her blood that had soaked its way into the cotton fibers. "She was so broken. I don't know if I will ever be able to erase the image of Tanya shooting her."_

_ "You will," he said encouraging me. "Right now though there is a little girl in that waiting room. She wants to know where her mommy and daddy are."_

_ "Okay," I said as I followed him out of the ambulance and into the hospital._

That was three weeks ago, and things are still unclear as ever. Dad was able to stop the bleeding, but because of her injuries they are keeping her sedated. I re-adjusted myself in the seat that was beside of her bed. I was not going to leave her side for any reason and I haven't since they put her in this room. Well except when everyone was fussing about my appearance, the fact that I wasn't eating, or when I needed those few special minutes with Carly. I looked over at her lying in the bed. She looked like an absolute angel with her hair swiped to one side of head. Alice insisted that she needed to look her best sedated or not.

"You look like hell," I heard Charlie say as he walked into her room carrying his coffee.

"Thanks," I answered him as he pulled up the other chair on the opposite side of the bed. "Are you ever going to tell me what Newton said?"

"No," he said taking a drink of his coffee. "I told you and the rest of the family when they brought her out of surgery. I can't say anything until she is awake and has given her statement."

"How was Carly," I asked knowing that I should probably go home. I haven't been there in a couple days, but I couldn't leave her. They stopped the sedation medication two days ago. I wasn't going anywhere until I saw her beautiful brown eyes open.

"She's okay," he said then laughing.

"What's so funny," I asked trying to forget when I had to tell her that Bella was going to have to stay here for a while.

_ "Daddy," she said running into my arms when I made my way into the waiting room. "Why are Alice and Rose crying?"_

_ "Sweet girl," I said kissing her head. "They're just sad about what is happening right now."_

_ "Daddy," she said placing her little hands on my face and looking straight into my eyes. "Why are you crying? Where's mommy?"_

_ "Daddy's sad too," I answered her. _

_ "Where's my mommy," she said a little louder._

_ "Mommy's hurt," I said without thinking. Just then the doors slammed up against the walls and Charlie walked in. "So Poppie's in there trying to make her feel better."_

_ "Why," she said as the tears started to pool in her eyes. My mind drew a blank and Charlie could tell that as he headed over in my direction._

_ "Carly," Charlie said sitting down beside me and rubbing her back to help calm her. "You know how I go out and catch the bad guys."_

_ "Yes," she said nodding her head._

_ "Well baby," he said taking a deep breath. "The bad guy got to mommy before daddy and I could get there."_

_ "Edward," I heard dad say as he walked into the waiting room and saw everyone waiting._

_ "Carlisle," Charlie said standing up. "How is she?"_

_ "They're still working on her," he said before looking down at Carly. "I can tell you this much. She is going to make it, but she is going to have a long road ahead of her. She will have to stay here for a while. In fact Dr. Crowley has agreed with me to leave her sedated for a while."_

_ "Why," I spoke up quickly before anyone else._

_ "Her body has gone through a traumatic event," he started to say as he sat down beside me. "It needs time to heal properly and fight off any infection that might develop."_

_ "I'm staying," Charlie and I said at the same time._

_ "I had already figured that out," dad said trying not to laugh."I have it set up that once she is out of recovery she will be placed in a private room."_

_ "Thank you," Charlie said standing up and shaking dad's hand._

_ "Carly is more than welcome to stay with us," mom said coming over and picking her up from my lap. "Tell Sue that she and Leah are more than welcome as well."_

_ "I will," Charlie responded getting up and kissing Carly on the head. "I think that Carly would love staying with you all."_

_ "Sweet girl," I said as everyone else was getting there things together to leave. Mom had handed her back to me so that she could gather her things. "I need for you to go home with Grammy and everyone else."_

_ "No," she said as the tears started to fall. "I want to stay here with you and mommy."_

_ "You can't sweet girl," I said trying not to let my emotions run high."Mommy is sleeping and needs her rest."_

_ "Please," she begged as the tears ran more down her cheeks._

_ "Carly," Rose said speaking up. "Why don't we go home and make cookies. That way when mommy comes home she will have plenty to eat."_

_ "Okay," she said sniffling and reaching out for Emmett to get her._

_ "Love you," I said kissing her cheek before Emmett got her._

_ "Love you too, daddy," she said as he took her._

"Just thinking about all the cookies they have made," Charlie said bringing me back to reality.

"I know," I said agreeing with Charlie. "Have they finished filling the dining room up yet."

"Not yet," he said and we both started to laugh. "I don't know how many sugar coma's Emmett has been put in."

"You know Emmett," I managed to get out between laughs. "He won't let anything get between him and those cookies."

"Boy," he said getting serious all of a sudden. "How much sleep have you gotten lately?"

"Not much," I answered him honestly. It's the truth I'm only getting about three hours of sleep a night. It's not the best sleep in the world in these chairs to start with, but they make do. "I'm afraid that if I fall asleep then I will miss her waking up."

"Try to sleep," he said getting up and walking towards the window. "If anything happens I'll wake you up."

"Thanks," I said leaning my head over to the side of the chair. I closed my eyes and let the darkness consume me.

**CHPOV**

That boy was I all I could think about. He was head over heels in love my little girl. Like me he hasn't left her side. Of course I couldn't stay as much as I liked due to work, but I was here almost every day. Edward on the other hand never left unless Esme got onto to him or when he needed time with Carly. He looked like shit. His hair was a mess and he hadn't shaved in a few days. He hasn't slept in I don't know long, and has lost some weight. Carlisle and Esme were nice enough to let Sue and I stay with them in the guest room. The Cullen's house was closer to the hospital and the station. So it made things a little bit easier for me. I was looking out the window when I heard something coming from their direction.

"Bells," I said when I looked over to the bed and saw her eyes open.

"Dad," she was able to whisper out. I could feel the tears starting to form in my eyes seeing that she was awake. I know that I was supposed to wake Edward, but he needed to rest. I wanted to have this little time with just the two of us. I know that I was probably being selfish, but this was my little girl.

"Don't talk," I said walking over and sitting on the bed beside her. I took her hand into my hand and held on for dear life. "It's so good to see those brown eyes open again. You scared me half to death."

"How long," she managed to whisper out.

"Almost three weeks," I told her letting go of her hand. "They had to keep you sedated so that some of your wounds could heal properly."

"How bad," she said looking up at the ceiling. When her eyes went up to the ceiling I could see the wheels starting to turn in her head. Of course I knew what she was thinking. She was thinking about Carly.

"I know what you are thinking Isabella," I said bringing her back to reality. "Carly is perfectly fine. She has enjoyed spending time with her aunts, uncles, Esme, and Carlisle. Don't worry about her honey. Right now we are more worried about you and getting you better."

"How bad," she said once again trying to get me back to the original question she had asked.

"You were shot twice," I told her as she looked over towards the window. I couldn't lie to my little girl about her injuries. "When you were brought in you were dehydrated, had some cuts, and bleeding nonstop. They didn't waste any time and took you straight to surgery at Carlisle's orders."

"Dad," she whimpered out trying not to cry.

"Everything is going to be okay," I said kissing the top of her head. When I sat back down on the bed I looked over at Edward and then back to her. "That boy loves you, honey."

"No," she whispered trying to fight back the tears. I knew what she was thinking. She was going back to what happened on the beach. She was thinking about him going over to Tanya. She didn't know that he was trying to stop her. "Mr. Cullen is in love with his wife Tanya."

"Sweetheart," I said taking my hand and wiping the tears that fell down her face. "That boy hasn't left your side since I arrested Tanya at the beach. He was the one who figured out where they took you. He was trying to save you before she shot you, but was too late by the time he reached you."

"No," she said shaking my head. "It's not true dad."

"Bells," I said trying not to be loud and grabbing the call button for the nurse. I hated having to do this but she needed to calm down. "Calm down sweetheart."

"Ms. Swan," the nurse said walking in with a syringe. "Chief I'm sorry that I have to do this."

"It's alright," I told the nurse as I stood up and walked back towards the window. I knew that this was the best thing for her.

"Ms. Swan," the nurse said putting the syringe into a port in her IV. "This is going to make you sleepy okay."

"Please don't," she whispered to the nurse.

As her eyes started to close I saw Edward lean over towards her and whispered something into her ear.

**EPOV**

I hadn't been asleep for too long when I heard voices. Was I dreaming? Then I realized that I wasn't dreaming at all. I could hear her voice. I could hear my love's voice. It was only a whisper, but still yet it was her voice. I wanted to open my eyes and give her a kiss. I didn't do that. Instead I just sat with my eyes closed and listened. I listened to Charlie tell her about her injuries. Then I heard her say 'Mr. Cullen', and that broke my heart. It felt as if someone had a knife and jammed it into my heart. I toned things out until I heard a new voice come into the room. I recognized that voice. It was her nurse that I had gotten to know somewhat. I knew that her name was Sue Cope and she has been a nurse for over twenty years. She has four grown children and three grandchildren that she loves dearly. As she left the room I could feel her squeeze my shoulder to let me that it was clear. I opened my eyes and saw her eyes start to close.

"Bella love," I said pleading to her as I whispered in her ear. "Please love you can't leave Carly. You can't leave me. Please Bella I love you more than anything. Please don't leave me again."

When her eyes were closed I placed a kiss on her forehead. I sat back down and ran my fingers through my hair. What was I going to do? How was I going to convince her that she was the one I wanted? How was I going convince her that she and Carly were family and that I wanted them and only them?

"You have your work cut out," Charlie said coming back to his seat. "It isn't going to help with you looking like shit."

"I know," I answered him knowing that he was right.

"She'll understand," he went on to say taking another drink. "Give her some time to get all the details and she will forgive you."

"I hope you're right," I answered him trying to hide any sign of hope.

"Trust me," he said looking over at her. "She is just like me and all my stubborn ways."

"I won't disagree with you on that," I said trying not to laugh this time.

"Go home," he told me. "Go get some real sleep, clean up, and spend time with your baby. You'll want to look your best for her tomorrow when she is fully awake."

"Okay," I said getting up and walking towards the door.

"Edward," he said before I made it into the hallway. "Keep hoping for the best. If it's meant to be it will happen."

I didn't say anything else as I headed down the hallway and towards my car.


	31. Chapter 3o Heart Broken

The Gift

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

Chapter 30: Heart Broken

**BPOV:**

It's near the end of January and I'm more lost than ever sitting by the hospital window. Lost in the sense I don't know if I can believe what everyone is saying. They have all said that Edward had been here every day since I was brought in, but I can't believe them. They weren't on that beach when he called for out Tanya, and they didn't see the way he embraced her. I was the one who saw it all with my own eyes.

"You should listen to your heart," I heard a familiar voice from behind. I turned around and noticed that Nurse Sue was standing there.

"Why," I asked her looking back towards the window. "It just leads to more heartbreak."

"Bella," she said walking over and sitting on the window seal. "I'm not going to take sides in what is going on between you and Dr. Cullen's son. "

"Then don't," I said snapping back at her. I covered my mouth when I realized what I did, and started crying. "Sue I didn't mean it like that."

"Sweetheart," she said kneeling down in front of me. "I know what it feels like to have your heart broken. It will be alright in the end."

"How do you know," I asked wiping the tears from my face.

"Do you think Mr. Cope has always been perfect," she said with a small chuckle. "We had our rough patches, but I always knew in my heart that he was the one. That's why we have been together for over forty years."

"You did," I asked her as she took my hand into hers.

"Yes," she said reassuring me. "He'll forgive you and you'll forgive him. That boy never left this room from the time you entered it until a few days ago. The only time he wasn't here was when he was basically forced out by the family. He never stopped talking about you when I came in to check on you."

"He did," I said taking a deep breath. Why was it possible that I could believe someone else over my family? Could it be because she has gone through heart break before? Could it be that I needed that outside source to start understanding the situation?

"Yes," she said getting up and walking towards the night table near the bed. She opened the drawer getting something out, closed the drawer, and came back over to me. "The most interesting thing that he did for you, he did it at night."

"What was that," I said before she could finish talking. She placed the object in my hands and I looked down.

"He read," she told me as I continued to look at the book she placed in my hands. It was my favorite book, and he knew it. "I've never seen someone read _Wuthering Heights_ out loud every night for hours at a time."

"It's my favorite," I managed to whisper to her. I looked up at her and noticed that she was smiling.

"I know," she said laughing. "He told me. He also told me about his little sweet girl and how he is the luckiest man alive. Who I must say is the sweetest little girl ever."

"That she is," I said laughing with her. It felt good to laugh for once. "Sue if he loved me like everyone is saying why hasn't he been here. Why hasn't he been here to convince me otherwise about what happened at the beach?"

"I want you think," she said reaching for both of my hands and squeezing them. "The day that you saw your sweet girl for the first time in three weeks, and what you said before she came in the door."

_"Bella," I heard the pixie say as she bounced over to me. When she made it over to the side of the bed she grabbed me into a hug. "I'm so happy that you are awake."_

_ "Alice," I tried to say. "Can't breathe pixie."_

_ "Darling," Jasper said coming through the door. "Let her so that she can breathe a little."_

_ "Sorry," she said letting me go. "How do you feel?"_

_ "Alright I guess," I answered her. How was I supposed to answer her? How do you tell someone how you feel after being shot twice? "Carly wasn't a problem was she?"_

_ "A problem," Jasper said laughing. I didn't know how to take that answer. "She wasn't a problem at all. In fact she was more well behaved than Emmett on a good day."_

_ "You know how that goes," Alice said chiming in. _

_ "I want to see her," I told the both of them. "Can you go and get her Jasper?"_

_ "She is already on her way," he answered me. "She should be coming through that door any minute now."_

_ "Edward," Alice started to say before I stepped in._

_ "Don't ever say that name," I told her. "He is a lying son of a bitch."_

_ "Bella," she said shocked. "You don't mean that."_

_ "Yes," I told her. I was getting mad and my shoulder was starting to hurt. "I don't want him anywhere near me."_

_ "He was trying to save you," Jasper chimed in this time. "If he didn't step in when he did then she would have."_

_ "She would have killed you," Alice said as the tears started to run down her cheeks._

_ "I don't ever," I said taking a deep breath in when I felt a sharp pain run through my stomach after sitting up. "I don't ever want to see him again. He has lied to me for the last time."_

_ "Mommy," I heard the sweetest voice say all of a sudden. I looked over towards the door and say Carly standing there with a hug smile on her face. _

"Oh no," I said realizing what I had done now. "He was standing out in the hallway wasn't he. "

"Yes," was all she said and the tears started to run again. "He heard it all the day."

"How," I managed to say.

"Bella," Carlisle said walking in before Sue could answer.

"It will work out," she said as she left the room.

"I have some good news," he said once Sue was out of the room. "You can go home tomorrow."

"Really," I said wiping the tears off my face.

"Yes," he answered me. "Now since your house is still a mess from what Tanya did. Esme and I have decided that you will come and stay with us."

"I," I started to say. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything at all," he said as he left the room.

I looked down at the book that was still in my hands. I flipped through some of the pages until I found a piece of paper that was folded suck between two of them. The paper was old and had been folded and unfolded several times. I unfolded the paper and more tears started to form. It read:

_ What would you say if I asked you out?_

Laying the note on the book I looked out the window thinking. This is the note he past to me during biology when we were in high school. What was I going to do next? What would I say to him? What do I do when I see him again? It was going to be hard since we will be under the same roof for a while. Could we make it past this rough patch? I didn't know the answer to that question at the moment. I folded the piece of paper back up and placed it back inside the book.

"Bells," I heard Charlie say as he entered the room. "Mark is here to take your statement."

"Okay," I said holding onto the book not wanting to let it go. Deep down I wished that Edward was here with me now.

"Ms. Swan," Officer Mark said walking in front of me. He tried so hard to be like Charlie sometimes that it was funny. Charlie is usually the one asking the questions. Since I was the victim Mark had to take over for this one. I knew deep down that it was killing Charlie, by having to watch from the sidelines. "I have some questions that I need for you to answer."

"Alright," I answered him looking back over at Charlie.

"Just tell him what you remember," Charlie said reassuring me. The truth was I couldn't remember some things. Like what happened between being taken out of my house to waking up at the beach house. Then there was the cut on my face. How in the hell did that occur and when.

"I'm ready," I told them taking a deep breath.

**EPOV:**

"Mom," I said walking into the kitchen. I noticed that Charlie and Sue's things were gone from guest room. Then there was also the fact that the house was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. "What is going on? Where is Carly?"

"Sweetheart," she said folding clean towels on the table. "Charlie and Sue are heading back to the reservation today to get back to their normal routine. Plus I have to get the room ready again by in the morning. As for Carly, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rose took her out to the movies for the afternoon."

"Why," I asked her sitting down across from her and helping her. The whole taking Carly out thing I have gotten used to. Every since we had all found out the truth, they have been taking her out and doing all kinds of activities with her. What is with the guest room I had no clue? "What is so important about having the guest room ready for tomorrow?"

"Bella," she said stopping what she was doing and looked over at me. "Your father and I have decided that she should stay here with us. It will be best until for her to stay here until the house is ready."

"Okay," I said standing up. I don't know what to say, but I need to leave for a little while. I know that is the coward's way out, but I don't want to upset her. I don't want to get her mad and she says that I'm not allowed to see Carly anymore. That would honestly break my heart.

"Edward Anthony," mom said bringing me back to reality. "I see those wheels a turning in your mind. I know what you are planning. Don't even think about it."

"You weren't there," I said running my hands through my hair. "You didn't hear what she said."

"Then tell me," she said moving the basket from the table to the floor. I sat back down across from her and took a deep breath.

_ "Slow down," I told Carly as she bounced out of the car._

_ "Come on daddy," she said as I closed the car door. "I want to see mommy. You and Pawpaw said that she is awake, and I want to see her."_

_ "Okay," I answered her as she jumped into my arms._

_ I did as Charlie said last night, even if my heart was hurting from her reaction. I went home, got some sleep, and cleaned up so that I would look my best for her. I had to admit that it felt pretty damn good to sleep in my own bed rather than that plastic chair in her room. I couldn't help but laugh at Carly as she beaming with joy. She was overjoyed when Charlie and myself told her that Bella was awake. She was so happy that she was almost as talkative as Alice._

_ "Can we buy mommy flowers," she asked as we past the gift shop._

_ "Of course," I said trying to match her excitement. _

_ After a few minutes of looking around and debating we made our purchase of gerbera daisies and roses. I told her that I would carry them but that she could give them to Bella. We stopped outside her room and I was about to give her the flowers when I heard Bella's voice. _

_ "Don't ever say that name," she told Alice. She was still mad at me, even if I didn't hear my name directly. "He is a lying son of a bitch."_

_ "Bella," Alice said with a shocking tone. "You don't mean that."_

_ "Yes," she said to them. I didn't want to go in there; because I was afraid of what she would throw at me. "I don't want him anywhere near me."_

_ "He was trying to save you," Jasper chimed in this time. "If he didn't step in when he did then she would have."_

_ "She would have killed you," Alice said as I heard her start to cry._

_ "I don't ever," she said taking a breath because I could hear her take that breath. "I don't ever want to see him again. He has lied to me for the last time."_

_ With those words my heart broke. It felt like someone was driving a knife into my heart and twisting it._

_ "Go on in," I told Carly trying to put on a brave face. "Daddy forgot something at home that Poppie needs here."_

_ "Okay," she said bouncing into Bella's room._

_ I leaned up against the wall and closed my eyes. Why? Why was I being so stupid that day on the beach? Maybe I should have let Charlie handle the situation in the first place._

_ "She doesn't mean it," I heard a voice that had become so familiar to me. I opened my eyes as saw that it was Nurse Sue standing beside me. "Give her sometime and she'll understand why you did it."_

_ "You think so," I said straightening up and shoving my free hand in my pocket._

_ "I know so," said looking over at the wall across from us._

_ "Can you," I asked handing her the flowers._

_ "Of course," she answered as I walked down the hallway, and she went into Bella's room._

"That's why I haven't gone back," I told mom as I finished telling her what happened. "I'm worried about what will be said between the two of us."

"Why," she said with tears in her eyes. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I," I started to say before taking a deep breath. "You all were so happy that she was awake, and I didn't want to bring you all down."

"Son," she said reaching across the table and taking my hand. "We're all happy that Bella is awake, but why didn't you say something. You are my son first and foremost. I would have listened to you and helped you in any way possible."

"I know," I told her as I got up from the table. "This is just something that I need to fix on my own."

"Where are you off too," she asked as I started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Just upstairs," I said turning around at the doorway.

"Love you," she said getting up from the table and picking the basket back up.

"Love you too," I said walking out.

I went up the stairs to my room and sat on my bed thinking. How was I going to be able to handle the next few weeks? How would I handle her in this house all day and all night? The only answer kept popping up in my head. I needed to get away for a few days at least. If I was gone for those few days then she would be able to adjust more easily. When I came back I would stay clear of her until she was ready to talk to me. Where would I go? I don't know yet, but when I get there I will know. I walked over towards my dresser and started to get some clothes out. This was the best thing to do I think.


	32. Chapter 31 I Understand

The Gift

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

Chapter 31: I Understand

**EPOV**

I looked over at the clock and realized that everyone would be home shortly from the hospital. Bella was on her way here, and I was on my way out of here. I grabbed my bag that was sitting by the door and headed downstairs. I left mom a note on the kitchen counter and left the house. Starting the Volvo I thought one more time to myself if I was doing the right thing. Shaking my head I backed out of the driveway and headed out of Forks.

**BPOV**

"You ready Bells," Emmett said busting into my hospital room.

"Yes," I said with a sigh of relief. "I'll be so happy when I am home and able to relax for once."

"Alright you are good to go," Charlie said walking into the room with Carlisle following closely behind. "Let's try not to come back anytime soon."

"Dad," I said as everyone laughed. It was nice to have everyone here. My whole family was here except one person. The one person that mattered the most to me, and I had taken for granted. My heart ached a little knowing that he wasn't here. I felt someone squeeze my shoulder and looking over it I noticed it was Esme.

"He's at the house," she whispered into my ear. I didn't say anything but instead nodded my head in agreement.

"Emmie," Carly said getting everyone's attention. We turned around into their direction to see Emmett dancing with the I.V. stand. "It's my turn to dance with the pole."

"Okay," he said pushing the stand out of the way. He picked her up and the two of them started to dance.

"When did he grow up," I asked Rose when she came to stand beside me as we watched them dance.

"When he thought that you were gone for good," she said putting an arm around me and giving me a half hug. "In his eyes you are his little sister, and he was miserable when you were gone. He blames himself for you being kidnapped that day."

"It's not his fault," I told her and knew then that I would need to speak with him. I was so ready to get out of this place. "Can we go now?"

"Of course," Alice said grabbing some of the flowers that I received. "Jasper and I will take the flowers home."

"Will do," Jasper said scooping up the rest of the flowers and trying to get Alice's attention. "Now Alice darling, please be careful walking out. I don't need you to be admitted next into the hospital."

"You ready Carlybug," Carlisle said grabbing my bag and holding out his free hand. "Why don't you, me and Grammy head on out to the car?"

"Okay," she said skipping over to him and taking his hand.

"Bells," Charlie said next as Carlisle, Esme, and Carly walked out. "I'm so happy that you are alright."

"Me too," I said hugging him. "I love you daddy."

"Love you too," he said wiping a stray tear off of my cheek. "I have to get back to the station. I'll stop by before I head home and check on you."

"Okay," I said as he walked out of the room. Rose and Emmett were following him out, but I need to straighten things out with Emmett first. "Emmett, can I talk to you for a minute alone?"

"Sure," he said as Rose went on out. "Watch do you want to talk about?"

"Stop blaming yourself," I told him point blank. "What happened to me isn't your fault?"

"I should have," he said taking breath and sitting on the bed. "I should have gone into the house with you that day. I should have made sure everything was safe."

"It wouldn't have mattered," I said sitting down beside him. "They would have gotten me one way or another. What would've happened if they took Carly as well?"

"I didn't think about that," he said hanging his head down low.

"She is safe," I said placing my hand on his shoulder. "I'm okay. I will have the scars but in the end everything will be okay."

"Okay," he mumbled out.

"So stop blaming yourself," I told him one more time as I stood up. "If you don't I'll kick your ass in front of everyone."

"In your dreams," he said laughing as he got up from the bed. "You couldn't hurt a fly Bells."

"Wanna bet," I managed to say as I laughed.

"Let's go," he said as we walked out of the room and out of the hospital.

I rode with Carlisle and Esme on the way home. Emmett had managed to convince Rose that since was now pregnant that she needed to eat every four hours. We all knew that it was him that wanted to eat every four hours. Carly dominated the ride home with all that she had to say. While I listened to her talk about all the activities that she had done and all the places she had gone. I couldn't help but think when did she get as talkative as Alice. Besides that I kept thinking about Edward and what I needed to say to him. I just hoped that he would want to talk to me after he heard what I said.

"Carly," I heard Esme say as we pulled into the driveway. "Leave your mommy alone, sweetie."

"Grammy," she said in a whining tone.

"Carly Esme Swan," I said speaking up for the first time since getting in the car. "There will plenty of time to tell me everything. I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay," she said defeated and got out of the car.

"Bella," Esme said as I got out of the car and looked around counting cars. There was one missing and it was Edward's silver Volvo. "What's wrong dear?"

"Nothing," I said lying to her. I didn't want them worry about this. Maybe he ran to the store for something. "I'm just a little tired that's all."

"Okay," she answered as we walked into the house. "The guest room is ready for you if you want to go lay down for a little while."

"I think I will do that," I responded to her helping take Carly's coat off. "Do you want to go take a nap with me Carly?"

"Nope," she said smacking her lips. "Auntie Alice said we would bake cookies."

"Alright," I said kissing the top of her head. "I love you sweetie."

"Love you mommy," she said skipping down the hall towards the kitchen.

"If you need anything," Esme started to say before she heard the crashing of pans coming from the kitchen.

"I'll let you know," I said as she hurried down to the kitchen.

"Alice Brandon Cullen Whitlock," she said before she disappeared into the kitchen.

I headed upstairs to the third floor taking in each small touch and smell. It felt so good to come to a home that felt safe to me. I made sure to go slowly up the stairs to keep from straining my stomach. Even though it was almost healed all the way I still wanted to be careful with it. When I made it to the top of the stairs I had a decision to make. Do I go left or do I go right? I looked over at his door and debated if I should go in there. I stood there for a minute and made my way to the door on the right. When I walked in I noticed that Carlisle had already brought my bag up to the guest room. I laid down on the bed and fell asleep into what I hope is a dreamless sleep.

**EsPOV**

"Alice Brandon Cullen Whitlock," I said walking into kitchen. I was worried about Bella, because there was something bothering her. You could call it a mother's instinct, but I knew something was up. "What is wrong dear?"

"Mom," she said holding a piece of paper with tears in her eyes. Carly was picking the pans up off the floor and Alice was just standing there.

"What is it," I said once more. This time she handed me the paper and got a napkin to wipe the tears off of her face. I didn't want to look at the paper just yet, and handed her the napkin.

"Alice," Carly said tugging her apron to get her attention. "Can we make cookies now?"

"Sure," Alice answered her still in a daze.

"Alice," I said as she went to the cabinet. I hated to say this but it was like she was in a zombie state. "Everything will be alright."

"I know," she answered me snipping out of that daze she was in. "You ready Carlybug?"

"Yep," Carly said as Alice handed her the bag of sugar.

I walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. In all reality I knew that something was going on. I could tell by Bella's facial expression in the driveway. I could also tell by the way Alice stood still starring at the kitchen counter. After watching the two girls bake for a few minutes I decided to look at the paper. When I saw Edward's handwriting I knew what was wrong with Alice and Bella.

_Mom,_

_ I know that you told me not to do this. I had no other choice. I don't want Bella to hate me anymore than she already does, and that's my reason for leaving. My flight for New York leaves at eight tonight from Seattle and won't land until late. Alec said that I could crash at his place for as long as I wanted or needed. I'll call you later, I promise. Give my sweet girl a hug and kiss for me. Also tell her that I love her so much. Please try to understand why I'm doing this._

_ Love,_

_ Edward_

"Why," Alice said as Carly started to cut the cookies into shapes.

"For Carly," I answered her placing the note on the table. I also knew that he was scared. Scared that Bella would get mad enough that she wouldn't let him see Carly any longer. Almost like when he found out the truth about Carly. I remember seeing her curled up on the couch that morning I went to see her. Then listening to Charlie telling me that she was scared Edward would take Carly away from her. "Also the fact that he loves Bella like there is no tomorrow."

"Where's daddy," Carly asked placing cookies on the pan.

"He had to go out of town," I told her being honest. It was the truth he did go out of town.

"I didn't say bye," she said hanging her head down.

"I know," I said getting up and moving over towards her. "He said that he loves you, and he'll call when he gets to where he is."

"Okay" was all she said and she went back to work.

"What's with all the snowflakes" I asked her seeing that was the only shape out of the cookie cutters.

"There mommy and daddy's favorite," she said with a smile. I was about to say something when we heard screaming. "What's that?"

"Bella," was all I said before I was out of the kitchen and the upstairs.

"Stop please," I heard her scream over and over. "Stop it please."

I managed to get to the third floor in record time for the first time since Edward was a little boy. Opening the door to the guest room I could see her tossing and turning on the bed. I run over to the edge of the bed and sat down.

"Bella," I said placing my hand on her shoulder and slightly shaking her. "Sweetheart it's just a nightmare. Come on Bella wake up."

"No," she screamed one more time as she sat up quickly. She was covered in sweat and crying.

"Bella," I said trying to comfort her. I pulled her into my arms and started to rock her. "It's over now. Your home safe and no one can hurt you."

"Esme," she said sniffling.

"Shh," I said as she started to catch her breath. I released my grab just a little bit. "Was it a bad dream?"

"Yes," she said as I let her sit up.

"Do you want to talk about it," I asked moving a stray hair out of her face.

"No," she said shaking her head. When she was completely sitting up she looked out the bedroom door. I followed her gaze and noticed that she was looking at Edward's closed door. I then knew that I wasn't the person she wanted. More importantly I knew that she needed him more than ever, and he wasn't here.

"He left," I said to her. I saw her heart break again in front of my eyes. Her eyes started to water and her breathing started to pick up. "He'll be back in a couple of days."

"This is my entire fault," she said as she took her hands and wiped the tears. "If I wasn't so selfish then he wouldn't have left."

"Bella I want to tell you something," I said taking her hand. "I love you like you are one of my own children. When Edward came home and told me about the kidnapping I was scared. Scared that we would never see you again and scared about losing Carly as well. It was Carlisle, Charlie, and Edward who didn't rest until you were home safe and awake."

"I just don't know what to do," she replied to me. Her gaze took a steady glance on the floor as she continued to speak. "Everyone keeps telling about what he did. My heart is telling me one thing and my head is saying something different."

"Sweetheart," I said squeezing her hand. "He was the one who found you at the beach house before the police even had a clue. That house was the only remainder he had of your life together. He never took Tanya there even when she begged to go. You already know what choice to make."

"Grammy, mommy," Carly said coming in with Emmett following closely behind, before anything else was said. "I made cookies."

"They are wonderful," Emmett said with frosting on the tip of his nose. Bella and myself couldn't help but laugh just a little.

"Can I have one," Bella said looking over at Carly.

"Yep," she said grabbing one off the tray and handing it to her. "I made you favorite."

"I see," Bella said taking the cookie with a smile. I looked over at my watch and noticed the time.

"I'm going to go and start dinner," I said standing up and walking out of the room.

"Esme," I heard Bella say before I made it all the way into the hallway. I turned around to face her and she was smiling for the first time since she got home. "Thank you."

I headed back downstairs but stopped in the dining room first. I dug my cell phone from my pocket and sent a quick text to Edward.

**I understand. Love you!**

**BPOV**

It was nice to have a relaxing evening with my family. Esme made soup and grilled cheese sandwiches for dinner. What made it more exciting was the fact that everyone ate in the guest room with me. It was fun to be able to watch Carly interact with her family, and Alice try to use her as practice again. Now everyone has gone their separate ways and Carly was sleeping in the other guest room. Well it isn't a guest room anymore. Carlisle and Esme turned it into her very own bedroom, so that she would have a room to stay in here. I have a lot to think about and it's all weighing on my mind. I was heartbroken that he wasn't here for me to talk too. Then there was all the information that I had received from Esme and Nurse Sue. I couldn't be mad at him forever, but when would I ever get the chance to tell him now. I couldn't sleep in this bed, because it just didn't fit right. There was something missing. I got up and traveled across the hallway into his room. His scent encased me as I laid down on his bed. I felt safe and at home laying here. I was afraid to close my eyes but didn't want to say anything to anybody. I didn't want them to worry about anything else. Eventually the heaviness of my eyes won, and I fell asleep.

_I had awoken to the feeling that someone was on top of me. Opening my eyes I saw a dark shadow over me._

_ "Don't move," he said pressing a knife to my throat. I closed my eyes taking in a deep breath. I could feel his breath on my neck, and it made me want to be sick. "You smell so sweet."_

_ "Please stop," I managed to say as he ran his tongue down my jaw line, and turning my face away._

_ "What did I say," he said pressing the knife closer and harder._

_"Fight," I heard Charlie say._

_ I was laying on my back as he straddled over me. Remembering the self-defense classes I took I bent my knees up with a hard jerk. The reaction was quick as his grabbed his parts and I flipped over trying to get to the open door._

_ "Stupid bitch," he said grabbing me by my hair and jerking me up. "I'll teach you a lesson yet."_

_ He slapped me across the face before taking his knife and taking a quick swipe at my face._

_ "James," I heard Tanya's voice yell. "What the fuck did you not understand?"_

_ "I just wanted to have a little fun," he said as I felt the blood trickle down my neck from my cheek._

"Stop," I said screaming and tossing from side to side.

"Bella," I heard that one voice I wanted to hear so badly. "Love, wake up it's only a dream."

I opened my eyes to see the most perfect emerald green eyes in the world. I didn't care if I was dreaming now or not. I was not going to let any more time go by. I grabbed his shirt by the collar and brought his lips down to meet mine.


	33. Chapter 32 A Dose of Reality

The Gift

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Myers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

Chapter 32: A Dose of Reality

**EPOV:**

The airport was rather crowded for it to be a Tuesday afternoon. The holiday travelers had already come and gone home. So why was it so busy today? Taking a look around I noticed that all the Christmas decorations were down and that a little old man was putting up paper hearts all over the place. Fucking wonderful I thought to myself. In a way I was happy that I would be in New York for Valentine's Day. At least my heart wouldn't hurt as bad than it would if I was home. I couldn't help but think that I was doing the right thing. The question was, was I doing the right thing. I then remembered something that Rose and Emmett were telling me when Bella was missing.

_"That's because she is strong," she said before getting serious. "When she comes home you need to be stronger than ever."_

_"I will," I asked her questioningly. "Rose can I ask you why, even though I will be strong?"_

_"She will feel off," she said looking over a wall with a straight face. "She will have nightmares, and probably won't leave the house for a while. You need to be there so she knows that everything is okay."_

"What have I done," I said out loud. I let her down and I was to blame for it. I may have been the only person in the row of chairs, but the lady of the ticket counter gave me a stern look.

"Sorry," I told her as I hung my head down low. Before I could get another thought across my mind my phone started to ring.

"Hello," I said when I answered it without looking at the caller id.

"What in the fuck is your problem," they said quickly. I knew immediately who it was, and I was up shit creek without a paddle.

"Dad," I answered him.

"Do you have any idea," he said taking a deep breath.

"I don't want to piss her off," I said standing up and moving into a nearby corner.

"Bella," he said laughing. Why in the hell was he laughing? "Sucks don't it."

"What sucks," I asked him trying to piece together what he was saying.

"That you're afraid that she will take Carly away," he said in a serious tone. "Reminds me of when she thought that you were going to take Carly away from her."

"It's not the same," I said trying not to raise my voice.

"Yes it is," he said getting stern with me. "She was looking for you at the hospital today. She was looking for your car in the driveway when she got to the house. What does that tell you?"

"So," I said acting like child. "She probably just wanted to go off on me some more."

"You need to get your head out of your ass," he said before taking a deep breath. "You shouldn't have left. Alice called right before I called you."

"What did Alice say," I said becoming worried all of a sudden.

"Let's just say," he started to say before I heard him being paged to the emergency room. "It's been a rough afternoon at home."

"Why," I said rushed knowing that he would hang up soon.

"I've got to go," he said hanging up the phone.

"Shit," I said hitting the wall in front of me.

"Sir," I heard someone say behind me. I turned around and noticed that it was the same little old man who was putting out the decorations. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," I answered him honestly. I didn't know what to say because there was so much going on.

"I may not know the situation you are in," he said pushing a ladder up against the wall. "It sometimes helps when you have an outsider listen. Come on and let's get a cup of coffee."

"Alright," I answered him. I grabbed my bag and followed him over to the coffee stand. The old man found us a table, and I grabbed the coffee. I went over to the table and noticed that he was looking at a pocket watch. "The name is Edward, Edward Cullen."

"Marcus Volturi," he said extending his hand out so that I could shake it.

"Are you related to an Aro Volturi," I asked trying to make a connection between the two.

"He's my cousin," he answered before taking a drink out of his cup. "Now what's on your mind?"

"It's a long story," I told him before I myself took a drink.

"I've got plenty of time," he replied with a smile.

So I started to tell him everything from the start. I told him how I met Bella. Hell I told him everything about her. From the type of perfume she used on a daily bases to what her favorite lines in _Wuthering Heights _were. I told him how I asked her out, where we first kissed and how I broke her heart for the very first time. While I spoke I noticed that he didn't say anything at all. He just sat there and listened to me speak. I went on and talked about my awful life with Tanya and the divorce. Which in the long run brought Bella back into my life and gave me the best gift in my life? I talked about Carly and how I found out that she was indeed my daughter. I noticed in myself that when I talked about my girls I could feel myself smiling. Then I talked about Bella getting kidnapped, finding her, and how I ended up here at this moment. When I was finally finished I felt like the weight was being lifted off my shoulders.

"One question son," Marcus asked speaking up for the first time since I finished talking. "Why in the hell are you here? When your girl needs you more than ever?"

"I don't want to make her mad," I said hanging my head down low.

"You'll regret it in the end," he said pulling his pocket watch out again. "Believe me, I know."

"How," I asked and he passed me the watch to look at. On the inside of the pocket watch was a picture of a young man and woman. The two of them looked so happy and in love by the way he was embracing her. "Who are they?"

"Her name was Athenodora," he said looking at the picture again when I handed it back to him. "She was my one true love, and still is to this day."

"What happened," I asked him wanting to hear his story.

"She said that she," he started to say as his voice started to crack a little. "I ended up having to work late one night. Instead of me driving to her house afterwards, she decided to drive over to my place. She was half way to my house when she was hit head on by a drunk driver. She was in a coma for two months, and I never left her side. When she finally woke up, she ended up blaming me for her wreck. She said that she never wanted to see me again, and so I left."

"Did you ever go back," I asked when he finished.

"No," he said as I saw tears start to fill his eyes. "If you get on that plane tonight, then you'll never come back."

Before I could say anything my phone started beeping. I pulled it out of my pocket and noticed that it was a text message from mom. I opened it and it only had two words: **I understand**. After seeing that text message I knew then that I was starting to rethink my decision.

"What happened to her, Athenodora," I said trying not to butcher her name. I tucked my phone back into my pocket and waited to hear his answer.

"She eventually married," he said looking down at his cup. "After hearing your story it made me realizes something. You and your Bella are just like my Athenodora and me. So don't make the same mistake I made all those years ago. I'm telling you don't do what I did."

"What if she gets mad," I asked finishing my cup of coffee.

"You fight," he told me. "You have to show her that she is the one. The one you want to spend every day with, and that you're not going anywhere."

"If you could," I said before taking a deep breath. "Would you go back, and change things if you could?"

"I would have left work on time," he answered. "If I would have left on time then she wouldn't have been in that wreck."

I watched him drink the rest of his coffee and noticed the time on my watch. It was almost seven o'clock and I needed to come up with my decision.

"What are you going to do," he asked. I guess that he could read my facial expression.

I didn't give him a clear answer right away. I did think about what he said. He was right about Bella and I. We were acting just like him and Athenodora. My new fear now was getting on that plane and not coming back to my family. I had already missed so much of Carly's life. Could I possibly miss the rest of it by getting on that plane? Fuck no! I won't be making the same mistakes that Marcus did all those years ago.

"I'm going home," I said standing up from the table.

"Good," he said standing up as well. "Go and fight for your family."

"Thank you," I said shaking his hand.

I grabbed my bag and raced out of the airport. I got into the Volvo and start on my way back to Forks. I didn't want to call my family because I wanted this to be a surprise to them. There was one person that I needed to call and that was Alec. He was gracious enough to let me crash on his couch. Now I needed to tell him that was no longer necessary.

"Edward," he said when he answered the phone. "Please don't tell me you are already at the airport."

"No," I said as I passed the _Welcome to Port Angeles _sign. "Actually I'm on my way home back in Forks."

"Man," he said shocked. "What the hell?"

"My girls," was all I said to him.

"You're whipped," he said laughing.

"No, yes, maybe," I said laughing along before turning a little serious. "My girls are my everything. I can't leave without trying to fight for them."

"Alright," he said a little bummed. "If you ever need to get away for a little while and need a couch to crash on? You know where to find one."

"Okay," I said and we both hung up the phone.

The rest of the ride home I kept thinking about Marcus. To think that I almost ran away like he did and lose everything that mattered to me. Like he said I was going to have to fight for her until she saw the truth. I wasn't going to let them slip through my fingers again. It was a little after eleven o'clock when I pulled into the driveway. From the outside the house looked completely dark, and I knew that everyone was probably in bed. I quietly closed the front door, and left my bag near the hall closet door. The only light on the first floor was coming from the kitchen. Truth be told that I should have probably gone to see if anyone was awake, but there was somewhere else that I needed to be. I walked upstairs to the second floor going to the first room on the right. Opening the door as quietly as I could and stepping in I was illuminated by a nearby night light. The room was painted pink and purple with butterflies hanging from the ceiling. There were toys scattered all across the floor, and new pictures were taped to the wall. Mom, Alice and Rose got this room together for Carly, while Bella was in the hospital. They converted one of our spare guest rooms into a bedroom for her so that she had her own space when she visited. I walked over to her bed navigating myself around the toys and sat down on the edge. I didn't move an inch, afraid that I was going to wake her up. I just sat there and watched my sweet little girl sleep.

"Daddy," she said turning around facing me.

"Hey," I said in an almost whisper. I brushed a stray hair out of her face.

"You home," she said rubbing her eyes.

"Yes," I said taking one of her little hands into my own and squeezing it. "Daddy is never leaving like that again."

"Good," she said turning back around and closing her eyes.

"Night sweet girl," I said to her. Before I got up I leaned over and kissed her forehead.

On the way out of her room I couldn't help but think that I almost gave this up. As I neared the stairs that led upstairs to my floor, there was screams. When I heard the screams I could feel the hair on the back of my neck stand up. Then it hit me I knew that scream from anywhere.

Bella, I said as I raced up to the third floor.

When my feet hit that top step I ran to the right since that was where the guest room was. Opening the door I noticed that there was no one in there. Where in the hell would she be?

"Please stop," she screamed again. "Please stop."

I heard her scream again and again trying to piece together where she would be at. The more I heard her scream the more my heart broke. I ran out of the room and back into the hallway. Then it hit me. The only other room that she would be would be my room. I ran across the hall passing mom and dad who were at the top of the steps. Looking over at the bed I saw her tossing and turning. I ran over and sat down on the bed beside her.

"Stop," she said screaming and tossing from side to side.

"Bella," I said shaking her slightly. "Love, wake up it's only a dream."

After shaking her slightly a couple of more times she opened her eyes. Seeing her eyes open for the first time melted some of the cracks in my heart back together. After I gazed into her melting chocolate brown eyes I started to get up from the bed. I felt her tug at my shirt collar causing me to look down once again. Before I could say something I felt her lips upon mine. Her lips were soft, warm, and welcoming against mine. I pulled her closer to me wrapping an arm around her waist. I knew that I had to be gentle with her at the time being. After what seemed liked forever in this bliss she pulled back and looked up at me breathing heavily.

"Hey," I said smiling at her.

"I'm sorry," she said hugging herself closer to me. I held her there close to me and she started to cry.

"It's okay," I told her as I held her. I didn't know what else to say to her at the moment.

"Edward," I heard dad say. I glanced over and noticed that him and mom standing there. "Is everything alright?"

"It is now," I answered him as Bella started to sit up.

"Do you want some tea Bella," mom asked speaking up. Bella didn't speak up but instead nodded her head in agreement.

"I'll come with you," I said standing up.

"Stay please," Bella whispered moving towards me.

"I'll be right back," I told her leaning down and giving her a quick kiss.

"I'll stay with you," dad said coming over towards the bed. "I need to check you bandages from where you were tossing and turning."

"Okay," she said looking back over at me.

Mom and I headed down the stairs and were into the kitchen before anything was said. I noticed that she had taken out three cups for tea and the kettle. I knew that Bella never liked tea in fact she hated it.

"She won't drink that," I told mom getting some milk out.

"I guess you're right," she said with a small chuckle. "What made you come back?"

"I met someone at the airport," I said pouring the milk into a pot and placing it on the stove. "It was actually Aro's cousin. He told me that if I had boarded that plane than I would never come back."

"Why would he say that," she asked kind of shocked getting the teabags from the cabinet.

"He went through something similar," I said going behind her and getting the coco powder. "He told me how he lost the one person he loved more than anything. She was hit by a drunk driver and was in a coma for two months. He never left her side and when she woke up she said that she never wanted to see him again. So he left and never went back."

"That's awful," she said pouring the water from the kettle into the cups. "That also reminds me of something that is going on right now. Didn't I tell you not to leave?"

"Yes," I said pouring the milk into the two cups I had gotten out. "I guess actually listening to someone else who went through something like this. Then to actually see the outcome with my own eyes and how alone Marcus is today. I couldn't see myself following in his footsteps and losing my family."

"That is a sad story," she said throwing the teabags away. "I'm glad that you actually understand where you belong. You ready to go back upstairs."

"Yeah," I said as I finished drizzling the chocolate syrup on the whip cream.

I grabbed my two cups and followed mom upstairs. When we made it back to my room Bella was calm sitting up against the headboard of the bed. I put the two cups on the night stand and sat down beside her.

"Here you go," I said handing her one of the cups.

"This isn't tea," she said with a smile.

"Nope," I said taking a drink out of my own cup.

"Now," dad said interrupting us. "We are going to head on back to bed. Remember Bella take it easy with your bandages, especially the one around your stomach."

"Okay," she said as they left the room. Once they were out of the room things became quiet between the two of us. We both just sat there drinking our hot chocolate. "How long are you staying?"

"How long are you going to be mad at me," I responded back to her.


	34. Chapter 33 One Step Further

The Gift

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the characters**

Chapter 33: One Step Further

**EPOV:**

"How long are you going to be mad at me," I said without thinking. Why would she ask me that? I mean this is my family's house. Then there in the middle of my chest I started to experience a pain as if someone was stabbing me. I shouldn't be acting like this towards her. "Bella, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that to you."

"It's all right," she whispered back at me. I looked over at her and noticed that she was looking down at her mug. "I kind of deserve it after everything."

"No," I said getting off of the bed. I walked over to the window and looked outside. It was crystal clear as the full moon casted it's light bright. "You didn't deserve that at all."

"Yes," I heard her say before I heard her feet hit the floor. "I have treated you awful and said things that I never should have said in the first place."

"It's all right," I answered not wanting to turn around. I knew that if I did then I would break. "You had gone through so much, and needed to say what was on your mind."

"No it's not," she said as I felt her arms snake around my waist. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I have dreamed of this moment for so long that I never wanted it to end. "You know that day on the beach with Tanya."

She stopped before saying else to take a breath. Why was she doing this to herself? She didn't need to say anything because I was there. I saw what Tanya did. I saw her fall to the ground after being shot.

"You don't need to do this," I said placing my hand on hers. I was still looking out the window not wanting to face her.

"I need to," she said walking around to face me. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight in hers. "There was so much going through my mind that day. There was a part of me that still had hope that I would be found. Then there was the other part that had given up hope. I couldn't believe that this was how things were going to end. I kept thinking about all the things that I was going to miss."

"Please stop," I pleaded to her. I looked down at her for the first time and saw the tears running down her cheeks. "You don't need to relive this. Don't do this tonight please love."

"Yes," she said as I wiped the tears off her face. "In my heart I knew that everything was going to be alright. Carly got to see her parents together and how much they loved each other. I also knew that no matter what happened you would always protect her."

"Bella, love," I whispered out in disbelief. I couldn't believe that she thought she was ready to die that day. She had me near the verge of crying with all that she was saying. "I beg you please stop."

"Then I saw you walking down the beach," she said looking up at me. "I had hope once again to believe in. Hope that my knight in shining armor had come to save me."

"Then I said darling," I said before she could. She knew that I never called her that because she meant so much more to me. When she heard me say that she turned away from me and was looking out the window. "I was praying that whole walk that I had made it in time. Never in my wildest dreams would I imagine her shooting you."

"I had flashbacks," she said still looking out the window. I laid my hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off. "At that moment it was like I was reliving that night so many years ago. This time I couldn't get up and run. When I woke up that was one of the only things that I could remember."

"What do you remember now," I said moving away from her.

"It comes and goes," she answered me. "I do remember you whispering to me. I heard you that night I woke up right after the nurse gave me the sedative."

"You do," I said shocked sitting on the couch. I remember leaning over and whispering to her that night before Charlie had me leave.

"I'm sorry," she said looking over at me. When our eyes met her wall came crashing down before me. Her arms wrapped around her stomach and bent over sobbing. "Will you please forgive me? I never meant to hurt you like that."

I didn't say anything to her all. Instead I got up from the couch and went over to her. Her body was rocking from the sobs and it was killing me to see her like this. How I wished that it should've been of me on the beach that day. How I wished that I could have traded places with her. I took my hands and cradled her face in them causing her to look up at me. Her eyes were starting to puff and were red from crying. Her cheeks had stains from all the tears that were running down them. It didn't matter to me what she looked liked right now or ever. To me she was the most beautiful person I've ever seen.

"Bella," I said placing my forehead against hers.

"You didn't come back," she said before I could say anything else. "After that night you never came back to my hospital room. I know that you were there in the hallway the next morning. Why didn't you come in and try to convince me that I was wrong?"

"You were pissed," I said taking a breath and trying not to get angry. "We both know that it wouldn't have done any good. Things would have been said, and gotten even more complicated than they already are."

"When I was leaving the hospital," she said removing my hands from her face. She took them and intertwined her fingers with mine. "When I came here I was looking for you. You weren't here and your mom said that you had left."

"I did leave," I said squeezing her hands. "I didn't want to make you anymore mad than you already were. I was afraid that you would be mad enough that I would never get to see Carly again."

"Oh," she whispered in disbelieve. "I would've never done that to the both of you. She loves you so much, and it would break my heart to the see the results of the two of you being apart. Where did you go?"

"Well," I said as she was yawning. "I think that you need to get some rest before we continue this talk anymore."

"Tomorrow then," she said as I led her to the bed.

"As you wish," I answered her. Once she was covered up and in a comfortable position. I leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight love."

"Don't leave please," she said sitting up.

"I won't," I answered her. I knew that my old self would have probably jumped into the bed with her. In order for us to grow not only as a couple but as a family I needed her to set the pace. "I'll be right over there on my couch."

"Okay," she said as she lay back down. I walked over to the door and flipped the light switch off. "Edward!"

"Yes," I answered walking over and sitting down on the couch.

"I love you," she said quickly before letting the silence overcome the two of us again.

"As I love you," I whispered not knowing if she heard me before a smile crept onto my face.

For the first time in many nights I actually welcomed the sleep. I knew deep down in my heart that everything was going to be okay. The road ahead of us is going to be challenging but I would be there beside her the entire way.

**BPOV**

I turnover and look at the alarm clock that is sitting on the nightstand. Six o'clock in the morning is flashing in a bright neon green light. I laid here thinking about all the events that happened last night. He was here and we were actually talking about some of our issues. I just hoped and prayed that I wasn't dreaming at all.

"Bella," I heard someone say and I sat up. That voice was the voice that I longed to hear first thing every morning and the last one I wanted to hear at night.

Upon scanning the room I saw him sleeping on his couch. He was actually here so I wasn't dreaming. I got up from the bed and made my way over to his couch. Sitting down beside him I let my finger tips trace the features of his face. He was tired and I could tell just by looking at him. I lay down beside him and covered the two of us up. It didn't take long after I laid down before he encased me in his arms and pulled me closer to him. As I felted his grip tighten around me I couldn't help but think back to what he said about me being mad. It made me go back to Christmas when he was mad and I thought he was going to Carly away from me. So I knew exactly what he what was going through his mind. If the two of us could make it through this, then we could make it through anything. He is my best friend. He is the one person that I could talk too and be open with. I have been in love with him for longer than I can remember. Even when we were apart I couldn't stop thinking about him. I yawned once more as I snuggled myself closer to him.

_I had awoken to the feeling that someone was on top of me. Opening my eyes I saw a dark shadow over me._

_ "Don't move," he said pressing a knife to my throat. I closed my eyes taking in a deep breath. I could feel his breath on my neck, and it made me want to be sick. "You smell so sweet."_

_ "Please stop," I managed to say as he ran his tongue down my jaw line, and turning my face away._

_ "What did I say," he said pressing the knife closer and harder._

_"Fight," I heard Charlie say._

_ I was laying on my back as he straddled over me. Remembering the self-defense classes I took I bent my knees up with a hard jerk. The reaction was quick as his grabbed his parts and I flipped over trying to get to the open door._

_ "Stupid bitch," he said grabbing me by my hair and jerking me up. "I'll teach you a lesson yet."_

_ He slapped me across the face before taking his knife and taking a quick swipe at my face._

_ "James," I heard Tanya's voice yell. "What the fuck did you not understand?"_

"Love," I heard Edward say as he was shaking me. "Love wake up. Bella wake up it's only a bad dream."

"No," I said sitting up. I was trying to catch my breath and noticed that I was covered in sweat.

"Love," he said wrapping his arms around me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I answered leaning into him welcoming his safety net. "It was just a bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about it," he asked as we just sat there.

Instead of answering him I just shook my head no. We didn't talk to one another during this moment of silence. He just sat there and held me no questions asked. After all the fighting at Christmas and what was said in the last few weeks he was still here. I knew that I would have to talk about it and soon. I couldn't keep having the same nightmare every time I closed my eyes. That could wait because all I wanted right now was to be in his arms.

AN: Sorry that it has taken me forever to update.


	35. Chapter 34 Emmett Comes Clean

The Gift

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the characters**

Chapter 34: Emmett Comes Clean

**EMPOV:**

I couldn't sleep again tonight just like the many nights before hand. It all started the day was Bella was taken by Tanya. I couldn't help but blame myself for what happened to Bella. If only I hadn't been so stupid and gotten drunk that night all those years ago. Then maybe she and Edward would be happy like my Rose and I are.

"Emmett," I heard Rose say walking into the room. "What's wrong?"

"Just thinking," I answered her as she sat across my lap. "You know about Bella and everything that she and Edward have been through lately."

"You're not beating yourself up still," she asked concerned.

"No," I answered her as she snuggled herself closer to me. "Bella said she would kick my ass if I did."

"She did," she said laughing. I couldn't help but laugh along with her. "I would love to see that."

"Yep," I said as the laughter died down a little. "That would be a sight that a lot of people would love to see."

"Then what is it," she said looking straight at me. "Something's eating at you and I know it."

"Do you remember when we first got together," I said trying to put the right words together.

"Of course," she said before I could finish what I was saying. "Everyone was getting over the planning and spectacle of Edward's wedding to that bitch. You know I'll never fully understand what he saw in her."

"Nothing," I answered her honesty. "He never saw anything in her at all. In fact he only had eyes for Bella."

"Emmett McCarty Cullen," she said sitting straight up. "What did you do?"

This is what I loved most about Rose. She could always tell if I was involved in something, and I never had to tell her. I knew in my heart that I needed to do this. I had to start with someone and it had better be my Rosie.

"It was the night before Christmas break," I started telling her from the start. I needed to tell her and was afraid that I couldn't get it out fast enough. At the present time the only people who knew were our family lawyer Jenks, mom, dad, Alice, Edward, and Jasper. Hell I didn't even know if Edward had told Bella yet. "Edward and I went to a party to celebrate the end of finals. I ended up drinking too much and slept with Tanya."

"Okay," she said standing up calmly. To me that was a very bad sign, because that usually meant that she was beyond pissed. She took a deep breath and paced back and forth in front of me. "So where do Bella and Edward fit into all of this?"

"Her cousin Katie told me," I said studying Rose's body language. "Tanya and Edward had a couple of classes together. He never paid her any attention and that made her upset. She wasn't used to being rejected by guys. She couldn't get over the fact that he was always talking about Bella. She would follow him around campus. Show up at his study groups, outside his dorm room, and he just ignored her."

"Okay," she said stopping in front of me. "So how did this wedding occur?"

"She claimed that I raped her," I said hanging my head down low. "She came over here on New Year's Eve. That was the New Year's that we lost Bella the first time. When she stated that I had raped her that's when dad called Jenks in."

"You didn't," she said interrupting me.

"Of course not," I said quickly. "Never in my wildest dreams would I ever do that. I mean I was drunk, but she was drunk as well."

"Why didn't you take it to court," she questioned me.

"I didn't want to bring shame on my family," I answered her. "I'm sure that we would have won, but that's not what Tanya wanted."

"Edward," she spoke up.

"Yep," I answered her. "It was agreed upon that they would marry. There was an escape clause of one year. It broke his heart when the papers were signed. No one was to know the real reason why they were marrying. People were to think that they met and fell madly in love with one another. My family knew the truth. It wasn't until after the wedding that Kate told me what Tanya told her. I mean I feed my own brother to wolves to not shame my family. What kind of a brother does that?"

"The same kind," she said before kneeling down in front of me. She took her hands and framed my face with them so that I could look her in the eye. "The same kind of brother that marries someone he doesn't love to save his older brother. Did her parents know?"

"No," I answered her. What did I ever do to deserve to marry this beautiful woman in front of me? "They never knew the truth."

Before I could say anything else there were loud screams coming from the floor above us. I knew it was Bella right away. Edward was gone and she was the only person staying on that floor. He said that he was giving her some space. In my opinion he was just being a little chicken shit and didn't want to face her. I have no room to speak because of what I've done. I got up and went towards the door to see if I needed to go upstairs. Opening the door I saw a bronze streak run past me and up the stairs. Something told me that he made the right choice and came home. I got confirmation when mom walked by and mouthed that he was home.

"It everything okay," Rose asked as I closed the door.

"Yeah," I answered her. "Edward's up there with her now."

"He's here," she said shocked. I guess that she was as shocked as I was. "How did Bella find out? I've heard bites and pieces from everyone, but not the whole truth."

"It was New Year's Eve," I started to say as I was reliving that night.

_"Emmie," I heard Bella say as she walked through the front door. She was wearing a knee length dark blue dress with flats, and had her hair in loose curls down her back. Edward would have died when he saw her in that. If only things were going to go differently tonight. She has no clue that her world was about to crumble and her heart be broken. "Happy New Year's Eve to you and you are all dressed up."_

_ "Back at you," I replied. I didn't know how long I could keep from breaking down and telling her the truth. _

_ "Where's Edward," she asked looking around the crowd of people. _

_ "He's in dad's office," I told her and she headed off into that direction. Just as the door closed mom came over and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Mom, I can't do this."_

_ "I know," she said as we watched the bitch make her way down the stairs. "Things are going to be different, and we will make it through as a family."_

_ "Okay," I answered her defeated as Tanya walked into the office. "It's just that Bella has been a member of this family for as long as I can remember. She is the little sister that I have to protect and I not doing that right now. In a few minutes she will be gone for good and I can't help but blame myself."_

_ "I know exactly how you feel," she said taking my hand and squeezing it. "Bella is like a daughter to me and your father and I'm going to miss our time together. This isn't going to be easy on anyone's part."_

_At that time dad and Alice joined us as we watched the office door. It didn't take long before the office door flung open and Bella ran out crying. She ran right past us and right out the front door. I couldn't help but feel a little piece of me die that night when she left. Just as the front door slammed closed Edward and Tanya walked out of the office. That night I didn't only lose Bella but I also lost my brother as I knew him. _

"_Shall we go dear," dad said taking mom's hand motioning towards the living room. "I believe that we have an announcement to make."_

"_Of course love," she replied to him as they walked in front of us._

"That was the last time I saw Bella," I told her as she wiped a tear from her face. "That was until this past Christmas when she brought Carly to see Santa."

"Wow," Rose said when I stopped talking. "After all this time does Bella know the truth?"

"I don't know," I answered her truthfully. "Edward has never said if he told her the truth about that night. All I know is that since she came back into our lives. It's like we have the old Edward again. The house feels like it did before the whole Tanya situation with laughter, and happiness. "

"I've noticed that Edward is different," she said as I pulled her back onto my lap. "He has so much more life in his eyes and easier to be around. Plus he isn't a moody little ass anymore as well. I'll agree with you on the whole house feeling different and in a good way."

"If only I hadn't gotten drunk that night," I said shaking my head.

"Emmett," she said sternly towards me. "You can't change the past. Yes you made a stupid mistake. Yes Edward made a stupid mistake as well. You both need to look at the outcomes that you received."

"Okay," I answered her confused. "What would those outcomes be?"

"Carly first of all," she said proud before placing both our hands on her stomach. "Secondly Bella is home and safe where she belongs. More importantly is that we have this amazing miracle that is growing as we speak."

"You're right," I said looking up at her. "It feels good to be able to tell someone else for once."

"I hope so," she replied. "You should have told me from the start. I wouldn't have been a total bitch towards your brother. It gives me even more reasons to hate Tanya."

"I'm sorry," I said wrapping my arms around her. "I know now that I should have told you from the start. You were still getting over what happened to you, and I didn't want you to relive it."

"I understand that," she told me. "You still should've told me. I'm sure that it still would have been hard, but I would have made it through. I would have done fine because I had you at my side."

"Really," I said somewhat shocked. "What's going to happen next with Bella?"

"It's going to be hard," she answered me. "She'll get through it because she has all of us to be there with her. I'm thinking that I might talk to Carlisle in the morning though."

"What for," I said worried. Was there something wrong with the baby?

"About Bella," she said trying to reassure me. "I think that it would be wise for her to go and talk to someone. I know from a personal experience. It was helpful to talk to someone who didn't know the situation."

"You might be right," I said as she started to yawn. "You my dear wife are tired. I believe that I need to get the two of you into bed."

"Very funny," she said as I stood up carrying her. "Also you might want to talk to Bella about what you told me tonight."

"Okay," I answered her knowing that she was right. "I might go with her if she decides to talk to someone. I think that will be better for the two of us."

"As long as you tell her," she said as I laid her down on the bed. "Thank you for telling me everything. I love you with all heart."

"I love you too," I said covering her up before getting into the bed. I pulled her close to me and closed my eyes. For the first time in I don't know how long my chest felt lighter.


	36. Chapter 36

The Gift

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the characters**

Chapter 35:

**BPOV:**

I guess that I had fallen back to sleep, because the next thing I knew I was on Edward's couch by myself. I couldn't help but form a smile across my face because I know that everything would be okay one day. I headed back to the guest room so that I could freshen up and change my clothes. It wasn't until I was brushing my teeth that I noticed that it was quiet to quiet to be precise. That could only mean one thing. That Carly was getting into something that she didn't need to be.

"Shit," I said spitting the rest of my toothpaste out. It dawned on me then that she was here with not only Edward, but Emmett as well. Those two were always getting into some type trouble when they were alone. I threw on a pair of yoga pants, a sweat shirt, and hurried down the stairs.

I headed towards the living room first, because that is where Emmett would play his video games. I saw nothing in there besides the fire cracking in the fireplace. The next place would be the dining room, because we always built blankets forts in there. Shit, they weren't in here either. I am running out of places to look.

"Bella," I heard Esme say from the kitchen. "Is that you dear?"

"Yes," I answered her taking a deep breath before heading into the kitchen.

"How are you today," she asked pouring herself a cup of tea.

"Okay," I answered biting my lower lip. I just really wanted to know were in the hell my child was.

"They're outside playing in the snow," she said with a smirk. It was almost as if she was reading my mind. "Edward and Emmett wanted to take her outside to play. That way you could get some sleep."

"They really didn't need to do that," I told her taking a seat across from her.

"Bella," she said before taking a sip of her tea. "Edward insisted on taking her outside. He said that you needed the sleep because you had another nightmare."

"Sleep is the last thing on my mind," I said not wanting to bring up the nightmares.

"I know," a voice said from behind me. I turned around to see Rosalie standing at the doorway. "I know what it's like to close your eyes and see them haunt your dreams."

"Rose," Esme said picking her cup up from the counter. I couldn't believe what had come out of Rosalie's mouth. How could she even fathom what I was dealing with? "I'll leave the two of you to talk."

"Esme," Rose said before she left the kitchen. "Could you make sure that Emmett doesn't get too carried away outside?"

"Of course," she said with a chuckle.

"Now," she said turning back towards me. "I know what you're thinking. How would I or know how you feel."

"Well," I started to say as she poured the two of us some tea. "How do you know what I am going through?"

"Because," she said taking the seat across from me. "I had something almost similar happen to me. It was my second year of college."

"How," I said shocked.

"I was walking back to my dorm room alone in the dark," she said taking a deep breath. She took a drink before she continued to talk. I couldn't help but feel drawn into her encounter. "I felt someone grab me from behind and cover my mouth with a towel. I passed out and the next thing I know is that I'm tied to a bed with no clothes on."

"How did they find you," I asked her staring down at my tea cup.

"My roommate Victoria," she said taking a deep breath. "When I didn't come back from the library she called campus police. They were able to capture the guy with the help of the sheriff's office. I was missing for a total of thirty-six hours."

"What happened to this guy," I asked looking up from my cup.

"He pleaded out," she said taking another deep breath. "The DA thought it best that I didn't relive everything again. He was sentenced to four years behind bars. Emmett managed to break the walls that I built after my ordeal."

"How," I asked looking at her. "How did you get over that? How did Emmett help?"

"Before Emmett," she started to before stopping to take a deep sigh. "I never went anywhere alone or anywhere at night especially. I woke up screaming every night from nightmares. Every time I closed my eyes I saw his face, and I could still feel his breath against my neck. Emmett showed up at my door one day with flowers, and I slammed the door in his face. I think that went on everyday for about six months. Step by step things got easier. Don't push Edward away. Let him be there for you."

"Ok," I said picking my cup for the first time and taking a sip. After hearing her story and seeing in living proof that she made it. Then I know that I can make it through this. "Can I ask you what his name was?"

"James," she said quickly. When she said that dropped the cup that was still in my hand. The cup shattered into pieces on the tile floor. I could feel my breath quicken and my heart race. She said his name. She said the name that I never wanted to hear again. "Bella, come on he can't hurt you anymore. Take a deep breath and let it out."

I looked up at her and followed her directions. After taking a few deep breaths I could feel my heart slowing dawn. Once I was calm enough I looked down at the floor and noticed the mess with the cup.

"It's ok," she said reassuring me. "I know that it is the same person who attacked me. This time he won't get at all."

"How can be so sure," I asked her quietly. "I mean how can be sure. Be sure that when he gets out the next time he won't try again."

"Trust me," she said with a chuckle. "With the amount of charges against James, he probably won't see the light of day for years. I promise things will get better."

"Okay," I said smiling at her. It was reassuring knowing that if Rosalie could get through this then I could too. "Thank you for telling me your story Rosalie."

"You're welcome," she said reaching over and hugging me. "Now let's clean up this mess. We don't anyone asking questions."

"Okay," I said as we both laughed. I was already in the floor picking up some of the pieces when I noticed that Rosalie was trying to get in the floor to help me. "Rosalie oh no you don't, you sit still. This is my mess and I will clean it up. Plus you are pregnant and you are going to take it easy."

"Mommy," I heard Carly say before Rosalie could say anything. I looked over towards the doorway and saw my little girl. She still had half of her snow clothes, her cheeks and nose were a rosy pink, and her hair was all over the place. "What appened?"

"Well," I said trying to think of something quickly. Before I could spit something out Edward and Emmett came in and stood behind Carly.

"Hey Edward," Rosalie said speaking up switching their attention to her. "You always said the Bella was clumsy, but I didn't believe you until I saw it for myself."

"This is tame," Emmett said busting out a laugh. "This one time she was carrying a pan of baked spaghetti and tripped over the rug in the dining room."

"Gee thanks," I said as everyone started laughing. I could feel the blush starting to creep up my neck. Then it dawned on me that Emmett did something just as embarrassing that day as well. "Emmett I might have dropped the pan on the floor but."

"Bells," he gasped out. "Don't say it, I beg you."

"Please do," Rosalie said with excitement as I threw away some of the broken glass. Edward had gone to get the broom and was sweeping up the rest of the mess. "I've heard all kinds of embarrassing stories from everyone else. I've never gotten the chance to hear any from you."

"Let's just say," I tried to say without laughing. I couldn't help it was still as funny today as it was all those years ago. I felt Edwards's arms snake around my waist and I leaned my body into his. It was just a natural instinct when he did that. "As soon as the spaghetti pan hit the floor and splattered everywhere. All we could see was a blur and saw Emmett down in the floor with a fork eating."

"Emmett," Rosalie said smacking him upside the back of the head. "That is disgusting and not to mentioned full of germs."

"Yes," he said rubbing the back of his head. "Hadn't you ever heard of the five second rule?"

We all couldn't help it but laugh. It felt so damn good to laugh like this for once. I looked over and noticed that Carly was sitting at the kitchen with her head down. She looked as if she was ready to take a nap.

"Carly," I said catching her attention. "Come on sweetie, let's go get you changed."

"No," she said quickly standing up from the table. "I want Aunt Alice to pick my clothes out."

"Sweetie," I said trying not to get upset. I removed myself from Edward's arms and kneeled in front of her. "I don't know where Aunt Alice is. So come on let's go get you changed."

"No," she said stomping her feet. "If I can't have Aunt Alice then I want Aunt Rose to get my clothes. I don't want you."

"Okay," I said still trying not to get upset. "While Aunt Rose gets you dressed, I'll make you some lunch."

"No," she said stomping her feet once again. "I want daddy to make my lunch. He makes animals out of my sandwiches."

"Fine then," I said standing up and stepping away from her. I was trying so hard to hold the emotions in.

"Carly," Edward said speaking up. "You do not and will not speak to your mommy like that."

"Rosalie," I said trying not to cry by facing the windows. "Could you please take Carly and get her changed? Edward could you please fix her lunch the way she likes it?"

"Come on Carly," I heard Rosalie say as she walked past me. I watched the two of them walk out of the kitchen from the corner of my eye. What in the hell just happened? I mean she isn't supposed to be talking to me like until she is a teenager. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes and they were on the verge of falling.

"Love," Edward said trying to comfort me by placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't," I said shrugging his hands of my shoulders. I didn't say anything else to him or to Emmett as I headed out of the kitchen.

"Bells," I heard Emmett yell as I started down the hall. "Don't go she didn't mean it."

I just wasn't in the mood right now to talk to anyone. I saw the first door on the right and ducked in. Closing the door I slide down to the floor and started to let it all out. I cried because my daughter no longer wanted me to help her. I cried because I couldn't believe how she just talked to me, because she had never done that before. I cried because of what happed to Rosalie, and what all she went through.

"Bella," someone said in the room. I uncovered my face and saw Carlisle sitting at his desk. I hadn't realized that I was in his study.

"Sorry," I said standing up quickly and wiping my face dry. "I didn't mean to bother you."

"Take a seat," he said pointing to one of the chairs in front of his desk. "Plus you never me bother me. Now are you okay?"

"Yes, no," I said shaking my head. "To tell you the truth I just don't know anymore."

"I see," he said taking his glasses off. "It's ok to feel like that like. Especially with all that you have been through the past month. What brought on the tears just now?"

"Well," I said taking a deep breath. "I feel useless right now. I just want things to go back to normal."

"What's normal," he said going into his doctor mode. Great this is the last thing that I needed right now. What I needed was for him to act like the second dad and listen to me, and not be the doctor.

"With Carly," I said trying not tear up once again. I still couldn't get past what had happened in the kitchen. "She doesn't want me to do anything with her. She wants either Alice or Rosalie to pick her clothes and dress her. She wants Edward to fix her lunch because he cuts her sandwiches into animals. I bet she'll want Emmett and Jasper to play with her. So where does that leave me?"

"Bella," he said walking around his desk and handing me a tissue. I hadn't realized that I was crying again. "I love you like you are my own daughter. I don't believe that Carly was doing it to be mean or hurtful. To her this is a game, because they all fight for her attention. I know it is sad, but it's true. I will tell you this. It won't last long because there will be more babies here soon."

"Okay," I said as we both laughed a little.

"Now," he said getting a more serious. "Esme and I want what's best for you. How would you feel about talking to someone who doesn't know what happened?"

"Like a therapist," I whispered out.

"Yes," he said taking my hand. "You don't have to give me an answer now. I would like for you to think about it. Whatever you tell them it will stay there. No one here will now what is said, until you are ready to tell us yourself."

"What," I started to say trying to process what he was saying. "What do you think on a professional level?"

"Professional," he said taking a seat on the corner of his desk. "I would highly recommend it. It could help with any anxiety that you are feeling. It could also help with letting go of those nightmares."

"Can I think about it," I said standing up.

"Of course," he said hugging me. "Take all the time that you need."

"Thank you," I said walking towards the door. "Oh and Carlisle can you do something for me."

"Anything," he said taking his seat at his desk again.

"Could you," I said taking a deep confident breath. "Could you keep Edward busy? I would like to go out for a walk to think things over."

"Yes," he said as I walked out of his office.

I closed the door quietly and headed towards the stairs. I knew that I had a lot to think about. Maybe it would be best for me to speak to someone who didn't know what had happened. I was getting ready to hit the stairs to go up to the third floor when I heard Rosalie.

"Carly," Rosalie said in a somewhat stern voice. "Why did you say those things to your mommy?"

"Because," Carly said still with an attitude. What on earth has gotten into her today?

I didn't want to hear anymore, so I went on up to the guest room. I threw on a pair of jeans and some boots. Looking through my things I noticed that I didn't have any gloves or a scarf. Then I remembered that Esme always kept some spares in the downstairs closet. I hurried back down the stairs and was digging in the closet when I heard a velvet voice call out.

"Love," Edward said as I was pulling my coat on. "Where are you going?"

"Out," I answered quickly. Where was Carlisle when I needed him? I really wanted to avoid a situation like this.

"I'll go with you," he said coming closer.

"No," I said putting my hand up to stop him. "I don't want to you to go with me."

"Son," Carlisle said coming out of his office. Great timing on your part I thought.

"Look," I told Edward. I wanted him to understand that I needed just a few minutes to myself. "I love you Edward with all my heart. I just need a few minutes to myself to think some things over and to clear my head."

"Bella," he said depressed and looked as if his heart was breaking.

"Edward," Carlisle said coming up beside of him and cutting him off. "Let her go to clear her mind. She will be back in a little bit. Have you finished Carly's lunch yet?"

"Fine," he said before turning and walking back towards the kitchen.

"Thank you," I told Carlisle before opening the door.

"Bella," he interjected before walking out. "I can only hold him back for maybe an hour."

I didn't answer him but instead nodded as I closed the door. Once I felt the feel of snow underneath my boots I knew where I wanted to walk to. There was a clearing about a quarter of a mile from the house that I used to escape to. I took a deep breath and started towards the clearing.

**EPOV:**

"Damn it," I said slinging a skillet onto the stove.

"Edward," dad said coming into the kitchen. "What is your problem?"

"My problem," I said with somewhat of an evil laugh. "What's my problem? My problem is that you let Bella go out by herself."

"Son," he said calmly at first. I guess to let me vent a little longer.

"No," I said slamming the cabinet door closed. I can't let anything else happen to her. "The last time she went anywhere by herself she was kidnapped."

"Edward Anthony," he said smacking the counter with his hand. I knew that he was pissed because he threw out my middle name. I may be in my twenties but that can still send chills down my spine. "Give her some time alone to think. She feels useless and unwanted right now."

"What," I said shocked. How could she? Why would she feel like that? "What do you mean useless? What do you mean feel unwanted? How could she ever think that?"

"Bro," Emmett said coming back into the kitchen after he showered. "It has to deal with what happened with Carly earlier."

"Emmett's right," dad said taking a seat at the bar. I was starting to cool off. I still thought that dad was crazy for thinking that about Bella. "Edward before Bella came back into our family and brought Carly. Who did everything for Carly? It was Bella who did everything for her. She picked out her clothes, fixed her meals, and played with her. Something happened earlier today to make Bella to start doubting herself."

"I know what happened," Emmett said speaking up as I was cutting Carly's sandwich. "Carly threw a fit on Bella after we came in from playing in the snow. She didn't want Bella to get her clothes or fix her lunch."

"See," dad said once Emmett stopped talking. "She just wants things to go back to the way they were before the kidnapping."

"Daddy," Carly said bouncing into the kitchen. Emmett and dad both made some valid points. Bella had done one hell of job raising Carly on her own. Then to have the feeling as if you are no longer needed any longer by that person. I honestly wouldn't know how to feel if Carly did that to me. "Where's mommy?"

"She went out," I answered her as I set her plate in front of her.

"Carly," Rose said walking into the kitchen. "Did you tell your mommy that you were sorry?"

"No," she said quietly shaking her head. "Mommy's gone."

"Gone," Rose said shocked walking over and sitting on Emmett's lap. "Where did she go?"

"Bella," dad interjected before Emmett or myself could say anything. "She went outside for a walk and will be back in a little while. Edward may I speak with you out in the hall for a few minutes?"

"Sure," I said as I followed him out into the hall.

"Listen," he said turning to face me when we were in the hall. "Bella's not mad at you son. She just has so much on her mind right now. Be patience with her. She needs you more than she knows it."

"You're right," I said leaning up against the wall. "It's just that I'm scared to lose her again. I lost her all those years ago trying to do what I thought was the right thing. Then I had to be an asshole before Christmas and walked out on her. When in reality she was giving me one of the best gifts ever. Then there is the day when she went home and she got kidnapped."

"It'll be okay," he said reassuring. How does he know if everything will be okay? "What if I told you that I told her that I couldn't keep you away for long?"

"Really," I said with a smile. "Where did she go?"

"Son," he said laughing. What did he think was so funny? I had no idea where she would go. "She went to her favorite spot on the property. I watched her take the old path up to it. Did you really think that I wouldn't see where she would go?"

"No," I said as the wheels were turning. Her favorite place on the property, and it could be thousands upon thousands. Once dad said that he saw her take the old path the light bulb clicked. I knew exactly where she went. There was a clearing about a quarter of mile from the house up the old dirt path. On sunny days I would always find her there under the oak tree reading.

"Edward," dad said as I kept thinking about Bella there. As she read there would always be long pieces of hair hanging in her face. There were times that we would have picnics in the clearings to celebrate each other's birthdays. "Earth to Edward are you listening to me."

"Sorry," I said snapping out of my daze that I was in. "I was just thinking about Bella at the meadow."

"Sure you were," he said laughing and patting my shoulder. "Be there for her, be there to listen, and have patience with her."

"Okay," I answered him as he headed back to his office. I just stood there thinking for a minute before heading back to the kitchen. My Bella has been through so much lately. What did I do in return? I brushed it off too easily, and didn't let her actually say what all she needed to say. I mean we talked last night, but I tried to get her to hold off until today. I was shaking my head in disgrace as I headed back into the kitchen.

"Daddy," she said bouncing around the bar. "Can we go play now?"

"No," I answered her. When she heard that word her bottom lip stuck out and she started to tear up. I have to admit that I rarely ever told her the word no, because I didn't want to make her cry. "You are going to go upstairs and take a nap."

"But," she whimpered out.

"Carly," I said kneeling down to her level. "You were very mean to mommy this morning. You hurt her feelings with the things you said."

"I'm sorry," she said as I wiped a tear that was trailing down her cheek. "Is she mad at me?"

"No," I said picking her up. I knew Bella wasn't mad at her. It's just that Bella was hurt and didn't know how to react to what had happened. As I carried her up the stairs she nuzzled herself into my neck. So maybe telling her that she needed a nap was a good thing in the long run. When I tucked her into her covers she was already half asleep. "Everything will be alright princess. I love you."

"Love you," she whispered snuggling into her blankets. I kissed the top of her head and left her room.

After I closed her bedroom door I headed back down to the first floor and grabbed my coat. I figured that she had had enough time alone. As I grabbed my gloves I noticed a thermos sitting on the table with a note.

_Something to keep the two of you warm!_

Picking up the thermos I headed out the door and started towards the old path leading to the clearing. The question that was now going through my mind was. Will she be willing to talk to me after I tried to stop her last night?


End file.
